Finding Their Way
by A11y50n
Summary: How Kurt and Jane find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt pulled up in front of his building to see two people standing in the rain with umbrellas. They were close to the building, and then he noticed the lone figure sitting on the stoop in the pouring rain with no protection against the downfall. He took his satchel and left the car, he nodded to the two standing figures as he continued to walk to the person on the steps. He stopped right in front of said person and realised who it was.

"Jane?" asked a shocked Weller

Jane looked up, her dark hair was plastered to her face and even though it was raining heavily he could tell she was also crying. They concluded a horrible case today and no one on the team left work happy because they just kept on thinking about the kids they saved and what they suffered through until they were rescued. Kurt pulled out his phone, while still keeping eye contact with Jane and briefly spoke into it. A few seconds later Weller noticed that both the men in suits each pulled out their cells and looked at the screens and shared a look before they nodded to him and walked off.

"Jane? C'mon, let's go inside."

Kurt managed to get a hold of her elbow and pulled her up. Together they walked into the building and made their way to his apartment. They entered and it was quiet, Sarah and Sawyer were already in bed, it was after midnight after all. Kurt left his satchel in his room and came out with a towel and a change of clothes for Jane. He noticed she was shivering.

"Hey, why don't you have a hot shower? It will warm you up. How long were you waiting for me?"

Kurt was waiting for an answer but Jane was still shivering and her teeth were beginning to chatter.

"Ok, we'll talk later. Go have a shower. Um…I gave you a t-shirt and shorts to change into but for obvious reasons I have no… er… undergarments for you to wear so you have a pair of my boxers in lieu of your …er usual …um …panties. There is no way I'm going to check out my sister's underwear drawer, not even for you! But feel free to do so if you so wish, Sarah won't mind…"

Jane had a small smile on her face and it widen a little when she saw the faint rose tint to Weller's face.

"Thanks." Whispered Jane

Kurt watched as she shuffled to the bathroom. He went to his room and quickly changed into his pyjamas which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. About 10 minutes later he heard Jane leave the bathroom and he could tell she was making her way to his room. His t-shirt was too big for her but she looked so cute in his clothes, he often dreamt of her in his work shirt, just his work shirt. Her hair was still wet. She seemed asleep on her feet even though her eyes were wide open. He walked to her, lead her towards the bed where she sat down and he took the towel from her hands and began to rub it over her head. He tried to dry it as much as possible. When he was sure he couldn't get it any drier he put the towel in the hamper in the bathroom. He came back and grabbed the comb from his dresser and began to comb Jane's hair, he couldn't believe how knotted it was, he stopped and tried to hand the comb to Jane but she just looked at him, he took that to mean that he should carry on so he did. Eventually with all the knots out he let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I now know how Sarah feels when trying to deal with Sawyer's hair!"

That earned a chuckle from Jane. Kurt moved to grab a pillow from the bed.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me ok?"

Just as he was about to pass her, Jane grabbed his hand and refused to let him go. Kurt met her eyes and saw what she wanted.

"Are you sure?"

Jane just carried on looking at him.

He moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down; he then moved to his side replaced his pillow and pulled his side of the covers down and got in. Jane followed suit after switching the light off, leaving ample space between the two. They both dozed off when their heads hit their pillows.

Jane was so comfortable, she loved her new pillow it was both firm and soft, she just loved snuggling into it but something was making her open her eyes, she did so reluctantly. She was still sleepy when her eyes opened but woke up quickly when she realised that her new 'pillow' was in fact Weller's chest. She started off the night on her side of the bed but now she was covering Weller's chest and using him as her personal furniture. She tried to gently pull away so as to not wake him but that failed, she looked up to see Weller with sleepy eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

Jane shook her head.

"Are you thirsty?"

Another head shake.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

The third head shake of the night.

"Do you want me to take you back to your place?"

"No."

"Ok, so why don't we go back to sleep? We still have a few hours before we have to be up."

She was amazed, Weller wasn't embarrassed at their positions, and in fact he seemed to like it and wanted it to continue.

Jane nodded and settled her head back on his chest and only just noticed that his arm was around her keeping her in place, she felt him kiss her head and smiled at the action which Weller felt and in turn made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sawyer was at the kitchen table eating his breakfast when he saw both his Uncle and Jane coming from his Uncle's bedroom. He was so shocked his mouth just hung open. The two adults sat at the table and Sarah brought some more slices of toast to the table to accompany the cereal, fruit, coffee and orange juice. Thankfully she didn't make pancakes thought Kurt. Everyone tucked into their breakfast apart from the youngest person at the table, his mouth was still wide open.

"Sawyer close your mouth, we do not want to see your breakfast thank you very much!"

Sawyer still sat there as if he didn't hear his mom.

"Sawyer!"

That brought the youngster out of his daydream.

"Huh?"

At a look from his mom he realised what he said.

"I mean excuse me?"

"Why are you in shock?"

Sawyer just pointed to the two other adults.

"Sawyer, you know Jane sometimes spends the night here…"

"Of course I do…"

"So why is this morning so different?"

Sawyer pointedly looked at his Uncle and Jane and his Uncle's bedroom. Kurt's ears turned pink as well as Jane's cheeks, they refused to look at each other but they seemed to be on the same page that it was Sarah's duty to explain this to her son not theirs.

"Sawyer…you know when two people…care about…"

"MOM! I know couples share bedrooms! I'm 11 not two!" Sawyer said while rolling his eyes like only a kid can as if to say 'duh!'

"I know Aunt Jane stays here sometimes and every time she has, Uncle Kurt has slept on the sofa, I just assumed that he's always in trouble because it's always the guy's fault! And anyway you and Edgar always share a bedroom when we stay at his place and I have my own room at his place. It's cool having two bedrooms! Sebastian is jealous!"

All the adults were shocked that he referred to Jane as 'Aunt' as it was the first time he's ever mentioned it. The blush deepened on both Jane and Kurt. Sarah was more concerned with something else than the pink tint on the adults.

"Who told you it's always the 'guy's fault'?"

"I thought everyone knew?"

"Sawyer, a relationship takes a lot of work and both people need to talk about things ok? It's not always one person's fault ok?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."

"Sawyer, your Uncle has always been a perfect gentleman…" said Jane

Sawyer scrunched up his brow in confusion and he opened his mouth to ask a question but his Uncle stopped him with a question.

"So if you're not shocked by me and …and your Aunt …staying in the same room why are you so surprised?"

"Uncle Kurt, everyone can see how much you love Aunt Jane you two look at each other like mom looks at Edgar…"

Another roll of the eyes from the pre-tween made the adults smirk.

"…when you two get married Aunt Jane will be my Aunt officially! For some reason you and Edgar seem to like making googlie eyes at Aunt Jane and mom, sometimes you two remind me of the cartoons where the eyes turn into hearts! Aunt Jane and mom are just as bad! What I don't get is the fact that you think no one can see how you look at each other. I'm never falling in love!" Sawyer made a point to nod his head as if that made it binding.

Jane looked down trying to keep the smile off of her face, Sarah was grinning at her son's declaration and Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to try and stop laughing outright.

"So I ask you again, why are you so shocked?"

Sawyer just looked at Jane again.

"Sawyer you may have to explain a little more than looking at Jane." Declared Kurt

"I'm not looking at Aunt Jane!"

"Yes you are!" Sarah said

"No I'm not! I'm looking at her shirt, well Uncle Kurt's shirt!"

Jane looked down at the baseball jersey she was wearing and couldn't understand the fascination Sawyer had but it seemed as if the Weller siblings did. Sarah couldn't stop giggling and Kurt turned a deeper shade of pink. Jane looked to Sawyer for an explanation, Sarah was crying with laughter and Kurt was just staring ahead.

"That's Uncle Kurt's FAVOURITE shirt! Ever! I mean _**I'm**_ not even allowed to touch it. If I want to look at it I have to wait until Uncle Kurt is home, even mom is not allowed to show me, then and only then I have to wash my hands three times in front of Uncle Kurt then I have to sit on my hands on his bed and then he'll take it out of his wardrobe. He's only worn it once. He'll hold it 30 cm from my face, he actually uses a ruler, and so I can look but not touch! It's signed by his favourite player. Not only did he allow Aunt Jane to touch it, she's allowed to wear it, sleep in it and eat breakfast while wearing it, of course I'm in shock! Is that what love is?"

Kurt turned to look at the questioning eyes of the love of his life and shrugged his shoulders and had a sheepish smile on his face. Jane had a lovely smile on her face as she took in Sawyer's words and looked at the man she loved with all her heart. They had a conversation just by looking at into each other's eyes. Jane lifted an eyebrow in question to ask if Sawyer was telling the truth hence the sheepish look from said Uncle to say yep, his nephew was not lying or exaggerating in any way. They both could still hear Sarah snorting away in the middle of her giggles.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Sawyer

"What buddy?" Asked Kurt

"I wonder if I'll ever love a girl enough to let her wear my Star Wars hoodie?"

Sawyer looked around at the adults and thought about his own question. Kurt bought Sawyer the hoodie for his birthday and Sawyer wore it _**all**_ the time. It became clear to both brother and sister that they should buy another one but it was a limited edition (an Uncle's prerogative) and they had sold out by the time they looked for another one.

Sawyer looked around the adults again and answered his question.

"Nah! I don't think I'll ever love a girl enough to give her my favourite hoodie…"

The look he gave his Uncle said a lot to everyone in the room to what Sawyer thought about his Uncle letting Jane wear his favourite shirt, he thought his Uncle was a traitor to the male gender.

"…although I'd let her use my Star Wars mug…"

Another present from Uncle Kurt.

"…unless she's has butter fingers then she can use a plastic cup!"

The other three just laughed at the logic while Sawyer just carried on with his breakfast.

"Adults are weird!" mumbled the youngster.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a much longer chapter and would have been even longer but I decided to split it into two parts.

Chapter 3

She'd been back for a week and still he couldn't bring himself to be civil to her. It was three months since the CIA took her into custody, he realised 2 months three weeks and four days ago the mistake he made when he arrested her. He was too angry; he thought she deliberately played him. He fell in love with an illusion; he could finally admit it to himself. Once he finally did he knew he would have to get her back to the FBI. He received the report on her physical health a few hours after she was 'part' of the FBI again, he had to call in a lot of favours to get her back but it was all worth it. He hadn't brought himself to read the report yet, he knew what the CIA did and just prayed that it was just his mind playing tricks on him through his nightmares. He could tell that her time with the other agency took its toll on her. It didn't escape his notice that she was monosyllabic now; she barely said a word unless she was asked a direct question. It didn't help that his team was taking their cue from him and he just ordered her to do stuff instead of talking to her like a person. He regretted it but he couldn't forget the betrayal, he loved her and he thought she felt the same but he was just a mark, but no one deserved to be tortured. It was going to take time for things to get back to how they were if they ever would. He also noticed that she wore long sleeves all the time now, even when it was hot outside. She also seemed to be in her own little world a lot of the time, he was afraid that was a coping mechanism that she had to employ to endure whatever she suffered through. He also had the report from Borden; again he was avoiding reading it as he really didn't want to know anything yet, if ever. He thought that when he saw her all his old feelings would be gone but no, they were still there, stronger than ever. He was being childish he knew, but he couldn't help the perverse pleasure that he felt when Allie came by and Jane realised Allie was pregnant, he saw her face still and the blood drained from her face. He saw the smirk on Zapata's face at Jane's discomfort, Reade looked awkward but Patterson felt for Jane he could see it in her eyes.

Weeks went by where the team still worked towards solving the tattoo cases and although things were not as hostile as when Jane first arrived back they were not exactly friendly either, it just was. He kept on talking to her when necessary and only when necessary. He remembered how she looked when she found out about Allie and he wanted her to feel that pain again, some days were better than others, some days he was fine with the status quo then other days the rage would come back where he wanted her in pain, not the torture kind but emotional kind that he was still suffering from, which is why he deliberately waited until he knew she would be at her desk when he walked in with Nas holding her hand, there would be no misunderstanding to what they'd been up to the night before. He relished seeing her face and she didn't disappoint. She kept her eyes on their joined hands, again her face drained of blood and he only felt a second of pleasure from her pain. He looked up to see Zapata, Reade and Patterson with stunned looks on their faces; they glanced back from him to Jane. Zapata started to take steps towards him and Nas but Reade caught her arm and whispered something in her ear it placated her for a little but the look she threw him would have killed him if she had that power. Patterson looked sad and a little teary as soon as she caught his eye she turned around and headed back to her lab. He walked to his office, Nas followed.

"So, that was great timing don't you think?" Nas asked

"Hmm?"

"Don't play stupid, it's not a good look on you. You got what you wanted; you broke her heart, in front of the staff no less. I never thought you'd be like this. This is my last day here!"

"What? Why?"

"Seriously? You don't need me. You and your team are fine and I think would function better if it was only the four of you, five if you count Patterson, you don't need an outsider here. I'll still consult and I'll help in any way I can but I don't have to be in the office day in and day out for that."

"What about us?"

Nas gave him a pitying look.

"There is no 'us'. I wanted a bit of fun, I thought you did too but I was mistaken…"

"Why were you mistaken?" interrupted Kurt

"Well when I'm in bed with someone I like it when they call out my name not a woman who their in love with and are denial about it. That little show out there just now proved it; even your team was shocked by your blatant abnormal behaviour. You need to admit your feelings and judging by Jane's distraught face she has feelings for you. You may have rescued her from the CIA, yeah, I know about that, but at least she knew what to expect at their hands, what you just did was worse, you wanted to hurt her and you succeeded, big time. Has she got anyone to talk to about this? The team are slowly melting towards her and even if they were as tight as you were before can you see Jane bitching about you to 'your' team? No she never would. I never thought you could be heartless, I guess you never know anyone. Bye Kurt, I hope you let go of all that anger inside of you, you deserve to be happy."

Kurt watched her leave his office and say bye to his team and walk out of the office.

He always knew where she was. He had a live camera feed on his computer, luckily the monitor wasn't visible from the main office and whenever someone came into his office he would minimise the screen. Since the day with Nas Jane always made herself scarce when it was time for him to arrive or leave the office. He didn't know how she knew about his timings, he barely knew himself but she did know. He followed her on the cameras, she came in early and started her day with her exercise routine which consisted of time on the treadmill where she looked like she was running for her life, followed by time on the exercise bike, the cross trainer and finally she would take out any aggression out on the punching bag, sometimes he winced thinking she was pretending the bag was him then it occurred to him she was attacking the person or people who mistreated her for two months three weeks and four days. He made the mistake of going to look for her when she was training. She wasn't answering her phone and as the team were getting ready he told Reade and Zapata that he'd find her, if she wasn't in the bullpen then she was training, he went to the training room to find her surprise, surprise pummelling the punching bag. He didn't think because he was in a hurry they had to leave asap, he walked towards her he noticed her phone was on the bench across the room and she was in a world of her own, he touched her shoulder to get her attention, big mistake, the next thing he knew was that she floored him and she was on top of him and was landing a couple more blows before she realised who he was. He had a bloody nose and would end up with a black eye and some bruises to his chest. He couldn't even be angry with her. He knew not to approach on her blind side. The look on her face when she realised it was him said it all, mortified was an understatement. He saw her open and close her mouth trying to say something but she couldn't get the words out, he decided to save her the trouble.

"We've got a case, be ready in ten!"

He got up and limped out of the room. Jane entered the office in nine minutes. Reade and Zapata looked between him and Jane a few times, it looked as if Zapata was going to say something but Reade took her arm and led her out of the office but he could have sworn he saw Zapata give Jane a thumb's up. He talked about the case as they headed out to the car. They caught the bad guy and made their way back to the office. Kurt knew Jane wanted to speak to him and he just went to his office holding the door for her to enter. They stared at each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. His nose, eye and torso were really painful; he really wanted a scolding shower.

"The only thing I'm going to say is that I'm sorry…"

Jane looked at him in shock, her mouth dropped open, and it made him smile.

"…I shouldn't have sneaked up on you but we got a tip and had to act on it ASAP. Actually I have two more things to say, one from now on you need to face the door so you can see anyone who walks in so you won't be forced to defend yourself when you feel threatened especially when its someone who will never hurt you but you'll never know that if you have your back to the door! Secondly, see if Patterson can do something to your phone so it lights up or something so even when you're in the zone that will break through seeing as you have it on vibrate when you're in there. Deal?"

Jane continued to stare at him with her mouth still open.

"Jane? Deal?"

Jane nodded her head; she turned to leave the office but paused at the door.

"I'm sorry Weller." Whispered Jane

He continued to watch her from the camera feed. Then something strange happened he was just about to enter his apartment when his phone sounded an alarm. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. The alarm was to notify him of someone entering his office, he had Patterson set it up, and the cameras were installed the day after Jane was arrested. He saw Jane enter his office and expected her to go to his desk and look for something but as usual he was wrong. He watched as Jane entered his office bypassed his desk completely and head straight for his couch. He saw her type something on her phone and then she took a cushion and laid it beneath her head and fell asleep. He kept his eye on her as he went in his apartment and changed his clothes and had a dinner of cereal as Sarah and Sawyer was staying at Reade's place that night. He watched Jane sleep; she looked so peaceful he thought. He fell asleep on the sofa with his phone still in his hand. He woke up and saw his phone and watched as Jane woke up and replaced the cushion and went to the training room, he still couldn't figure out how she knew when he would start his day. But she always knew.

This continued for a couple of weeks, Jane would exercise in the evenings and she always timed it so she wasn't around when everyone left then she would wait until he was gone for at least an hour before she went to sleep on his couch. The she would get up before anyone was in the office and pretend that she arrived first when she never left at all. One night he realised she was cold as she shivered and there was nothing for her to cover with, the next morning he took in a blanket knitted by his mom. He left it on the back of the sofa. That night he observed Jane reverently touch the blanket, she looked torn, she didn't know if she should use it or not, she decided not to which disappointed and annoyed him. When he woke up in the morning he saw that she was covered in the blanket in fact she was snuggled into it and the sight made him smile. He felt her eyes on him as soon as he entered the bull pen, he was ready for this so he had his satchel across his chest, a coffee in his right hand and a file that he was pretending to read in his left. He walked right past her and it was really hard to ignore her but he knew if he didn't she would know the answer straight away and she would stop sleeping in his office, he didn't want that. There was a reason why she was staying the night there instead of her own place and if she felt safe there then he would make it as comfortable for her as possible. He managed to avoid her all day, he'd never been so thankful for so many meetings before. He could see that she was getting frustrated and it made him smile. He had to keep a straight face when he had a meeting with the team.

"Hey Sawyer has one just like this but in green, he leaves it at my place." Reade said

"Yeah, he loves it. We all have one, Sarah has a lilac one and I have the navy, our mom made them for us."

"What's it doing in here?" Zapata asked

"Well I noticed a couple of days ago that it can get chilly in here and if I want to catch a couple of hours on the sofa then I can use it. It's not comfortable sleeping in a suit you know."

Jane was still trying to catch his eye and he was amazed by the fact that he managed to avoid eye contact with her which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, especially Patterson who loved puzzles, he could see her mind already at work. He saw the doubtful look on Jane's face at his explanation but he carried it off. Jane was stubborn everyone knew it, even him but he saw it night after night when she would still sleep on the sofa but wouldn't touch the blanket, he knew she was messing with him but he couldn't say or do anything if not she would know that he knows, she was SO frustrating, he thought. Then things changed one night, he watched as she was having a nightmare, it was heart wrenching to witness, she was thrashing and crying out, she was trapped in her own dreams and he couldn't do anything about it, he was at home and he knew enough about her to know not to wake her up by touching her. She was thrashing around when she knocked the blanket down onto herself and it covered the upper half of her body, he saw her still and then he could have sworn that she sniffed the navy throw and it seemed to settle her. She hugged the blanket to herself and seemed to relax into a nicer dream. From that night she would use the woolly throw to keep her warm at night.

One night, morning really, a few weeks after that first nightmare Kurt was having trouble sleeping so he decided to head to the office instead, he was shocked to see that Jane was still sound asleep. He left the building and went to the nearest coffee shop and bought two coffees, he managed to stealthily enter his office and place a cup on the table so Jane would see it as soon as she saw it and left in the same way as he entered. He sat at Reade's desk and worked steadily while keeping an eye on Jane on his cell. When he saw that she was stirring he decided to make himself scarce. He went back to the coffee shop. He watched as Jane woke up and spotted the coffee. She reached for it then snatched her hand back before making contact with the cup, she looked perplexed by the addition of the cup and he was getting a little pleasure at watching her confusion. So when he entered the building again he had a spring in his step, he was carrying his second cup and he ignored Jane's curious look, Kurt had expected Jane to corner him about the coffee cup on the desk but she didn't it seemed as if she learned from the last time.

"Why is there a random cup on the table?" Patterson asked

"I have no idea it was there when I got here just after six." Kurt replied

He could feel Jane's eyes on him and he knew Patterson was trying to piece together the puzzle right in front of her.

"Why have you left it there?" Patterson continued

Reade and Zapata couldn't have cared less about some coffee cup but they saw the way Jane was paying attention to the conversation between their boss and the resident nerd.

"It's not mine; maybe the owner will come for it later."

"It's four pm, that cup has been there for at least 10 hours! You really think the owner is going to come back for it now?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is that I walked in with my cup this morning, you can check the waste basket if you want."

He should have known that Patterson would take him up on his offer. It didn't escape his notice that Reade and Zapata while having no clue what was going on knew that something was.

"Hmmm, I will figure this out!" Patterson declared

"Well it's good to see taxpayer's money put to good use!" was the flippant reply Kurt delivered

He loved getting one over Jane. He decided to see how often he would be able to surprise her. So after a few days he set his alarm on his cell for some ridiculous time and again went to the coffee place and bought two cups. Either Jane was dead to the world or she knew it was him, who else would it be? So she was comfortable, either way she was still in a deep sleep when he entered the room and placed the cup on the table in her eye line with a label with her name on it. He was pleased to see her drink the coffee. He watched her while he savoured his drink in the coffee place down the road, he wanted to time it better so it would still be hot but on the other occasions he tried to surprise her; by the time he arrived at the office she was already in the training room. He was so focussed on Jane that he hadn't realised that the seat opposite him was taken until he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. He was about to start making his way to the office as the coffee place was getting busy when he looked up to see Patterson sitting opposite him with a huge smile on her face.

"Like what you see?" Patterson asked

She then reflected on what she said and her eyes widened.

"On your cell, like what you see on your cell?"

Kurt was still shocked to see her opposite him that he didn't hear what she said. She must have said something though as she was all red now.

"So did Jane enjoy her coffee?"

Kurt just raised his eye brows.

"Hello, I'm the puzzle queen, not that anyone calls me that but they should. You know I love puzzles."

Kurt just stared at her.

"How long has Jane been sleeping in your office?"

Another rise of the eye brows.

"What, you didn't look through all the footage?"

The rose tint on Patterson's face told him all he needed to know.

"Why did you ask if you already knew?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just trying to make conversation…"

Kurt looked at her and realised that she knew something. He just kept on staring at her knowing that she would cave soon. He was right; she started to fidget under his look.

"Um…I…um… I assume you've tried to surprise Jane before but she seems to have a sixth sense about your arrival time…"

Kurt leaned back in his chair and folded his arms waiting for the explanation that he knew was coming.

"…um, well, it may please you to know that Jane doesn't have a sixth sense about you even though she does have mad skills in general, fighting, linguistics…"

Kurt cleared his throat to keep Patterson on track, which resulted in another blush on the resident tech geek.

"Um…yeah which you already know about obviously, about that, Jane doesn't really have a sixth sense about you unless you count having an app a sixth sense?"

"Patterson? We both know that Jane is freakish smart in so many areas but I think we can both agree that computers is not one of those areas. Do you want to explain to me how she has developed those skills?"

"Ha…ha…funny story actually, well you may not laugh but it is technically your fault…!"

That got his attention.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know that even though we're all working together again, we're not really a team. We haven't been since that night; it seems that we're just going through the motions. It was weird when Jane wasn't here then she came back…we tolerated her and barely spoke to her unless it had something to do with a case. I cringe about that now…"

"Patterson?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, it's your entire fault. Remember when you had that bright idea to break…to show Jane that you'd moved on by walking hand-in-hand with Nas?"

Kurt nodded and he had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Well, it wasn't your brightest idea! Anyway it crushed Jane, you didn't hear that from me, she came to find me and asked if there was a way that she could avoid the team at the start and end of the day. No one would greet her at the start let alone invite her for a drink at the end. She didn't want to be there for the conversations that she would never be a part of; it seems strange that it only affected her _**after**_ you walked in with Nas. I may have had a solution for her…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing bad…per se."

"Patterson?"

"Well, hypothetically when your cell is in your car it hypothetically sends an alert to Jane's cell just to let her know you're in your car, nothing else. It doesn't let her know your whereabouts or destination. She just knows you; she knows if it's 6 am then you're probably heading to the office…"

"What about when I'm about to leave the office…"

"She hypothetically may or may not have an app that shows when you shut down your computer."

"May or may not?"

"May…does in fact have one…"

Kurt glared at Patterson.

"Hey, this is your own fault, you and your little whatever it was, you broke her heart. Do you know what it took for her to come and see me let alone ask me for help? We were barely speaking then and that's saying something seeing as I was the more friendly one out of the whole team! She tried to explain it in an offhand manner but it hurt her to see you and Nas together. I had to help her and I don't regret it, well didn't…until now."

"What's changed?"

"Well, we have. We're not as angry with her. It's true what they say, time heals all wounds. Plus the team take their lead from you. You seem more relaxed with her and maybe the old feelings are …none of my business! Maybe when I was reviewing the camera footage I may have seen someone trying to …look after… a member of their team, by bringing in a certain navy blanket and maybe one or two coffees? Maybe this is proving harder than the person expected?"

"Go on."

"Well maybe a certain person could get an app on his cell…"

"I'm listening."

"Well, I could easily design an app that delays the one on Jane's cell…"

"How easily?"

"I did it in five minutes; I just need your cell to download it."

Kurt handed her his cell. She gave it back to him a few minutes later.

"How long is the delay?"

"I made it 45 minutes, just long enough for you or someone to come to his favourite coffee place, order what he and his…team mate likes or even maybe get her or said team mate to try something else, it's an idea, head back to the office leave it in an obvious place and leave gain before anyone wakes up!"

"I'm reserving judgement until I know this works!"

"Why wouldn't it work? My work speaks for itself…"

"Patterson, calm down."

She huffed and crossed her arms and sulked at the insult of her work.

"Would you like me to try and have a delay for when you shut down, it may be too hard for me…"

"Ok, we both know that you're a computer genius, I didn't mean to offend you but I think even Jane would know you had something to do with it if both apps 'malfunction'."

"You may have a point."

The app worked like a charm, he started off bringing Jane coffee a few times a week for a couple of weeks and each time Jane would look at him when he re-entered the office, not that she knew it was his second time entering the bullpen, he always had his nose in a file or paper on the days he brought her a drink. He increased it to everyday and taking Patterson's advice sometimes he would have a choice for her, her regular coffee, black with three sugars and whatever took his fancy. More often than not she would prefer her usual but at least she had a frame of reference. There was one incidence when they were out in the field and they need fuel so they all went into a large chain and Reade had asked her if she wanted her usual and she replied she was in the mood for a caramel latte. Reade and Zapata stopped in their tracks and just stared at Jane for a full minute.

" _Since when do you like caramel lattes?" asked Zapata_

" _It's a recent thing and only when I'm in a certain mood. I couldn't have it all day everyday but once in a while it's nice."_

" _What else do you like?"_

" _Well the ginger one was nice when I had that cold…"_

" _No way! Hot chocolate is the best when you're not well! It's so comforting, mmmmm!" declared Zapata_

" _Excuse me? I don't think so. The green tea is the best for when you're sick!" said Reade_

" _Euwww!" " No way!" replied the two female members of the team_

" _I think you'll find that the triple chocolate hot chocolate will cure anything!" declared Jane_

" _What! That only came out yesterday, how have you already tried it?"_

 _Jane shrugged her shoulders._

" _Lucky I guess."_

" _Yeah right, more like boss' pet!" muttered Zapata_

From that day he also started to bring her some muffins with her drink, she liked her chocolate ones but didn't seem to like the more healthy variety like blueberry but again at least she had a frame of reference. He then moved onto the hot breakfast items, it seemed as if as long as there was melted cheese she was happy. It became a running joke for the team. Reade and Zapata would ask what her coffee fairy brought her every morning. It seemed to break the ice. Jane still slept in his office more often than not, on the rare occasions she stayed at the safe house she would bring in drinks and pastries for the team and leave them on the respective desks. She still trained for hours both in the morning and evening if they didn't have a case.

They were out trying to apprehend a criminal after following one of Jane's tattoos and after a long couple of days, they were all tired but they were so close to catching the bad guy, they followed up a lead that took them to a little restaurant that was a favourite of their prey. The take down was quite anticlimactic, he came quietly when he realised he was surrounded. Reade called for another transport to take the suspect into custody. Jane stood at the back, Reade and Zapata in front and Kurt was putting the suspect into the recently arrived SUV. Kurt closed the door and turned towards his team and was puzzled, he couldn't see Jane. Then he saw something behind Reade and Zapata.

"JANE!"

He ran to her and managed to get to her just before Reade and Zapata even though they were technically closer.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" Shouted Kurt

He heard Zapata talking on the phone, the ambulance seemed to take forever to get there. Once the paramedics had arrived and assessed Jane hey loaded her up onto a gurney, she was still unconscious, Kurt tossed the keys to the other two, and he didn't even look to see who caught them.

"I'm going with Jane, meet us at the hospital!"

Reade and Zapata arrived at the hospital a few minutes after Kurt and Jane. They found Kurt waiting in the waiting area pacing up and down. They had to wait for two and a half hours before a nurse came to see them and told them that Jane was moved to a room.

They saw Patterson coming down the corridor and she had a bag in her hand, the closer she got they could see that she had been crying, her eyes were red.

"Patterson, what's wrong?" Reade asked

Zapata had called her and asked to pass by Jane's place to pick up a few things for her. Patterson just shook her head.

"Family of Jane Doe?"

A young doctor asked, to the four team mates the doctor looked like a 12 year old. They all took a step to the medical professional. The doctor looked at Kurt who was in front of the others.

"Are you Miss Doe's husband/ boyfriend?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kurt said aggressively

The doctor just looked at him waiting for an answer.

"No we're not romantically involved."

"Not for lack of wanting on both parts!" Zapata muttered

The comment was heard by all.

"What has that got to do with anything?" demanded Kurt

"Can I ask, what is your relationship with Miss Doe?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she's a member of our team…" a furious Zapata said

"And what about Miss Doe's husband/ boyfriend is he still in the picture?"

"Why are you obsessed with Jane's love life? Just because she's single at the moment doesn't mean you have a hope in hell with her! It's a little creepy for you to trawl for a girlfriend when you're supposed to be working, isn't that against the doctor's oath or something?"

"He's not asking for himself." Reade said quietly

"What?" Zapata asked

Tasha looked from Reade, Weller and back to the doctor, she noticed that both men were waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"Your colleague is correct. Upon examining your team mate not only did we find that she was malnourished, which is probably the reason why she collapsed, she seems to be covered in …"

"Spit it out doctor, covered in what?"

"…I can only describe it as what I see victims of domestic violence come in with but to much more of an extreme. She has cigarette burns all over, as well as other burns. I catalogued electrical burns, bruises in different stages of recovery. Her x-rays show that a lot of bones have been broken and are in different stages of repair, and then we have the scars, the cuts, so many, too many to count. None of these injuries were properly taken of, how Miss Doe could function with all of these injuries is beyond me!"

The doctor could see the impact of his words, the two women were openly crying. The guy who he initially assumed was the abuser seemed to be trying to control his rage, his hands were fisted tight, his knuckles were white and he looked like he wanted to do some damage to the one who hurt the woman that he was in love with if you believed the feisty agent. The other male agent was just still, and he watched as the agent lost his colour, all four did to be fair, when he was reciting all the afflictions his patient had. The other agent also had a lone tear running down his cheek.

They all heard a commotion coming from the room and no one waiting for permission to enter; all five ran into the room and stopped at what they saw. Jane was in the bed fighting against the restraints, thrashing against the bed, she was wearing a hospital gown which exposed the majority of her arms and the team could see what the doctor had declared just a few minutes earlier, even though they heard the words they all thought maybe the doctor was talking about someone else. It made everything so real.

"What is happening?" the doctor asked

"She came to and started thrashing about, I was going to sedate her…"

"NO!" Kurt shouted

All looked at him for a moment.

"She's…she's been through enough already, the restraints are probably reminding her of when she was…was tortured. Let me try and clam her down."

The nurse looked at the doctor and when he nodded she stepped back and Kurt quickly took his place by Jane. She was still fighting against the straps on her wrists and ankles.

"JANE! JANE! It's me Kurt, you're in the hospital. You collapsed. You're safe."

Kurt kept on repeating this again and again for a few minutes but it wasn't getting through to her. He could see the nurse getting the syringe ready. He knew from before _**that**_ night that his touch always calmed her before so he placed his hands on either side of her face to keep her head in place. She was still trying to get away from him but it wasn't as forceful as before. Kurt did the only thing he thought would work, he was worried that the nurse would just inject Jane with a sedative and he knew for a fact that Jane would not want to be unware of what was going on, so he placed his lips on hers to calm her more. Her arms and legs stopped trying to fight the restraints after a few seconds. Kurt knew he should pull back but he didn't want to especially when he felt Jane kiss him back. He didn't know who opened their mouth first, it didn't matter because both were open and the kiss deepened. They were both enjoying the new intimacy and forgot about the audience in the room. Patterson was crying, Reade and Zapata had their mouths wide open in shock as did the nurse, the doctor just had a smile on his face, not that the two sharing the kiss were aware of any of this. They only parted because they both needed air. Kurt kept his forehead against Jane's.

"Jane, you're in hospital, you collapsed, something which we will talk about soon. They restrained your arms and legs for your own safety; I'm going to undo them now. Do you understand?"

Jane nodded against his head. Kurt slowly lifted his head from Jane's and placed a kiss on her forehead and moved to remove each of the straps holding her down. Once she was free Kurt placed his forehead against Jane's again and held her hand while he talked to her and sat on the side of her bed. The medical staff left the team to themselves for a while.

"FYI, if I ever go that nuts and you have the bright idea of trying what Weller just did, you will end up with at least one black eye and you will _**never**_ have any biological children. Capiche?" declared Zapata

Reade looked at her with a horrified face and shuddered.

" _ **FYI**_ , all the females in this room are like my sisters and I don't know how _**close**_ you are to your brothers but _**I'm not that**_ close to my sisters! Capiche?" Reade said sarcastically

Zapata held up her hands.

"I was just saying."

"I wish I was Jane!" Patterson declared

Zapata and Reade both turned to her with shocked faces.

"I don't mean I want Weller, I mean I want someone to look at me the way Weller is looking at Jane." Sighed Patterson

"The other two looked at each other.

"I thought you and Borden were…?"

"I think I've ruined it. I wanted to take things slow and he's so sweet but I think I left it too late and now we're in the friend zone!"

"Seduce him!" Zapata said

"Hello, brother here, a brother who doesn't want to know about his sister's sex life!"


	4. Chapter 4

This continues directly from Chapter 3. The chapters are not in chronological order so I will try and let you know where they fit in so they don't cause any confusion.

Chapter 4

The rest of the team gathered around the bed next to Weller and Jane.

"What happened?" asked Jane

"You collapsed…" Kurt began

"From exhaustion…" continued Reade

"and malnourishment…" added Zapata

"There must be a mistake, I'm fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Jane, you collapsed. On the pavement. That's what you get when you live on one coffee and a muffin all day after hours of exercise and I'm assuming very little sleep!" accused Patterson

Kurt turned to Patterson.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you really not noticed? Even before you started bringing Jane coffee and something to eat in the morning she barely ate, at least in front of us anyway. Now she only eats what you bring her, at lunch and dinner 'she'll eat later' after finishing paper work or her training, we got so used to it that it became normal…"

The other three looked at the now red team member in the hospital bed, before anyone could comment three cells beeped to inform them that there was a text message. The three owners all looked at their cells and grudgingly got ready to leave.

"This is not over; we will talk about this Jane!" Kurt declared

Jane had a stubborn look on her face. Patterson was staying and was going to keep Jane company so she got comfortable on the only chair in the room. Kurt kissed Jane's forehead as he left which made her blush.

Patterson just talked at Jane mainly about all the programmes she was into and which characters she wanted to ship, at which point she had to explain about shipping. Patterson saw Jane was tired and told her to sleep and she would be here when she awoke.

Patterson, an hour into Jane's nap received a text to head to the office. She left a note on the bedside table to let Jane know she would be back.

The team were walking into the hospital after a long day, it was much later than they expected but they were brought up short when they spotted Patterson walking from the other direction.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Jane's room?" Reade asked

"I was called in; some idiot decided to try and improve our firewall but in fact almost allowed anyone to gain access…"

"I hope the idiot is not still at the office!" Kurt demanded

"Hey, everyone is entitled to one mistake. He knows anymore mistakes and I'll personally see to it that he'll be erased!"

"You can do that?" asked a surprised Zapata

Patterson had a secretive smile on her face as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So what's this guy's punishment?"

"Well I gave him a choice being the tech person for the FBI tech support line or training with Jane."

"Which did he choose?" Kurt asked wearily

"Well the guy is a little arrogant and he really doesn't like taking orders from me because I'm female so he chose to train with Jane…"

"He does know that she would be able to break him in her sleep right?" Reade asked

"What, little old Jane, who has lost her memory?"

"Are you seriously saying he doesn't know how badass she is?"

"He's a new guy and thinks all the stuff people say about Jane is exaggerated plus she's a girl so she can't be that good."

"You really don't like him do you?" Reade asked

"I've tried to be nice, but a number of my team have seen me at various times to …voice their…concerns about him and it was because of these conscientious people that they told me what he was trying to do and I managed to get back just in time!"

"So how are we going to deal with Jane?" Reade asked

"Oh, we're going to tackle her head on. I don't think subtlety will work on her." Kurt announced

They all made their way up to Jane's room. When they opened the door they were surprised to not only find the room empty but the bed made as if waiting for a new occupant.

"May I help you?" a nurse asked

"Yeah, we're looking for Jane Doe, she was brought in earlier today." Reade said

"Oh yes, Miss Doe was released earlier, maybe 30 minutes ago."

"Why weren't we notified?" Kurt asked

"She was adamant she wanted to leave, she responded to the IV and seemed much more herself…"

"How do you know what she's like? You've known her for at most a few hours, she wanted out so she got out! If anything happens to her we'll have your job!" declared Zapata

They all filed out of the rom and rushed to the car to head to the safe house. Kurt barley parked the vehicle before he was out of it and up the steps to Jane's home. He made sure to knock, if the others thought he was pounding on the door instead of knocking that was their problem. He 'knocked' a few more times and called for Jane but all his attempts were met with nothing. He saw Patterson on her phone and he assumed she was ringing Jane, they all waited to hear the ringing of the phone from inside the building but they didn't. Kurt pulled out his key for the house, they all had one but it would be the first time he would be using it. They entered, Kurt went straight upstairs hoping that Jane would be resting in her bedroom, and the others decided to investigate downstairs. They heard Weller coming down the stairs slowly after a few minutes. He was walking slowly as if he was in a daze.

"She's gone. She's taken all of her stuff…"

"Weller…" Patterson began

Kurt sat on the sofa.

"…I can't believe she just upped and left. I thought we were getting somewhere…"

"WELLER!" Patterson said louder

Both Zapata and Reade turned to look at the agitated scientist.

"I thought things may eventually get back to how they were before but Jane took the first opportunity to leave…"

"KURT!" Patterson shouted and took hold of his arm to get his attention

It wasn't the touch that did it; it was the use of his first name. Patterson, ever since she started always used 'Weller'; it took him ages to get her to drop the 'agent' in front of his name. He only pulled rank when someone needed to be put in their place; otherwise as long as everyone did their job he was fine with them. Reade and Zapata only used his first name if they were trying to get through to him, otherwise it would be 'Weller'.

He looked at Patterson with bafflement.

"What?"

"Jane hasn't left…"

"Patterson, there is nothing upstairs in her room, she's cleared out. That says something!"

"…no she hasn't. I have all her clothes, I brought them to the hospital remember?"

"You had a small bag with you that could barely fit a couple of t-shirts in there." Declared Zapata

"EXACTLY!"

"Ok you're not making any sense, how could all her clothes fit into that tiny bag?"

"Because that's all she had!"

"Patterson, you're not making any sense." Said Kurt

"Do you really think that after things thawing between us all of a sudden Jane would just up and leave? She just took all her personal belongings with her? With a 30 mins head start? Does that sound right to you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Reade asked

Patterson rubbed her face with her hand. She really didn't want to broach the subject like this, she thought she would be able to speak to Weller in private to voice her concerns but obviously that's not the case.

"When I came to collect some stuff for Jane, to take to the hospital, as we didn't know how long she would be kept in, Tasha asked me to get her stuff, so I came here and I was shocked. It was exactly the same. I must have just stared for a few minutes before I moved from the door. It was just as bare as it is now. There were no photos or drawings or anything. I couldn't believe it. I quickly went upstairs and I honestly thought it couldn't get worse but I was wrong."

"Why?" asked Zapata

Patterson kept on looking at Kurt as she spoke.

"There's a mattress on the floor, no bed frame, covered in a sheet, no duvet, no blanket, just a sheet. Then there was a pile of…no not a pile, there was a pair of trousers folded neatly on the floor next to a folded long sleeve top which was next to a bag…"

"What was in the bag?" whispered Reade

"A sports bra and a pair of panties."

"So she keeps her under garments in a bag, what's wrong with that? At least they're all together!" Reade expressed

"I said 'a sports bra' and 'a pair of panties' as in singular for both not plural."

"Just one set?" queried Zapata

Patterson nodded.

"But, how can she live with two sets of underwear? Especially during…"

"She doesn't have two sets."

All eyes were now on her. Reade had a slight tint to his cheeks as did Weller when they realized what Zapata was going to say.

"I went to the bathroom to get her toiletries and I saw a pair of trousers, another long sleeved top and another set of underwear. They were hanging up in the bathroom. We all know that Jane is not messy so there's no way she would keep all her stuff all around the house. She only has three sets of clothing, one to wear, one in the wash and one that's clean. She barely has any toiletries, just soap and deodorant. I know she's not into make-up but still. I looked at the rest of the house, there's only one plate and one mug and no cutlery."

"That's ridiculous, why would she only have one of everything for the kitchen…?" asked Reade

"How many of us have been here since she's been back?" Weller asked

They all had sheepish looks on their faces.

"I know I haven't, we all assumed the same thing when we entered, we thought she ran. That's not the case; this is how she chooses to live. The question is why?" Kurt asked

"I have a theory but you're not going to like it…" Patterson spoke up

"Go ahead."

"Well, last time, Jane made the safe house a home and everything was taken from her… and maybe this time…"

"She doesn't want to make a home because she thinks she'll be taken away again." Zapata said

"You can't miss what you never had..." Patterson added

The four of them just looked at each other in despair.

"There's no food in the kitchen." Reade said

"There's not even an out of date carton of milk, no coffee or tea or anything." Whispered Zapata

"She barely eats or lives, she just exercises." said Patterson "I took photos to show you later as I couldn't believe it, it's like she's torturing herself again…"

"No, she doesn't believe she deserves any of this so makes do without…"

"That's not all…"

"How much worse could it be?" asked Zapata

"Well I was curious and looked at her utilities and their usage and was shocked to see she hardly uses them, I mean at all."

"I don't understand…" said Reade

"She doesn't use electricity, she has everything on a smart meter so she can turn on the heating, water, tv and whatever with her cell but she doesn't…"

"I don't do that with my cell, that doesn't mean…"

"I checked the usage for each appliance and there's nothing, zip, zilch, nada, how many more ways do you want me to say it? Think about how cold it was when she first came back. What about how early it began to turn dark? She would have covered herself with just that sheet when and if she slept. She would have had cold showers!" Patterson physically shuddered at that thought.

"We have to deal with this later, the main priority is to find Jane now!" declared Kurt

"Where would she go?"

"I have no idea…" said a desperate Kurt

He was pacing back and forth trying to figure out where Jane would go, he could feel the others looking at him. His phone beeped alerting him to something. He absently took out his cell and checked it, he was shocked to see what he was seeing but after the initial surprise a smile broke out on his face."

"Where's Jane?" Patterson asked

They all saw his reaction, they knew only Jane could put that smile on his face.

He looked up to see all of them waiting for an answer.

"She's in my office, getting comfortable on the sofa!"

He showed them his cell and they all saw as Jane settled onto the couch and fell asleep instantly, snuggled into the navy blanket. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can all go home. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt said

He left the house quickly.

"Where is he going?" asked Reade

Zapata and Patterson just looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously? How did you ever become an agent?" Zapata said as she shook her head

"What? It was a simple question!"

"Exactly, a two year old would be able to answer that! Where would you go if Sarah was hurt or ill?"

Before Reade had a chance to answer Tasha did it for him.

"For your sake I hope you would be by her side because big brother would not be happy to find you nowhere near his baby sister if she needed you!"

"So Weller is going back to his office?"

Patterson and Zapata just shared a look, Zapata caught Patterson mouthing the word 'wow' to her as she rolled her eyes in reply.

Kurt walked into the bullpen which was quiet, which wasn't a surprise considering the time. He made his way to his office and slowly opened the door and Jane was out for the count it seemed. He made his way to his desk and switched his table lamp on, took his jacket off and settled down on his chair and took his shoes off and placed his feet on the desk and tried to get comfortable. He faced Jane and made sure the light was on him so if she woke up during the night she would see it was him. He thought he would just stare at her all night; the next thing he knew was he watching as Jane sipped her hot drink and there was one on his desk waiting for him. He must have fallen asleep at some point and during that time Jane had woken up and went to get them something to drink. Jane was staring at him.

"You didn't have to spend the night here." Jane said

"You collapsed earlier in the day, left the hospital didn't return to your safe house, don't look after yourself and you wanted me to ignore you when you came out of the hospital? I don't think so. You're lucky the rest of the team aren't here!"

Jane lifted her eyebrows.

"I told them to go home, if I hadn't we would have had a slumber party."

At Jane's confused look Kurt elaborated.

"When friends have a sleepover, you talk all night."

"When do you sleep?"

"I don't know, girls can talk for forever!"

At Jane's raised eyebrows Kurt held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, it's a fact. All programmes and films depict women, girls, ladies whatever term you want to use, all have the female of the species as chatterboxes! People who talk, talk and talk." He explained at her blank look.

"So are you referring to documentaries?"

"You've met Sarah right? Then there's Patterson."

"What about Zapata?"

"Have you seen her with Reade? Watch her, she talks his ear off. He's learned when to tune her out but still look like he's paying attention. You did not hear that from me!"

"What about me?"

"Well, you're a special case. I am 99.9% sure if you remembered your life… before you would talk someone's ear off!"

Jane looked at him sceptically.

"I'm not saying it would be hair and make-up talk, it would probably guns and ammo in your case or fighting techniques…"

Jane gave him a bland stare.

"Thanks for the coffee!"

"I thought it was from you like the others!"

They looked at each other and as one said.

"Patterson!"

"She also brought us a chocolate muffin each." Declared Jane

"She's a godsend! By the way we will talk at some point; I don't want you to think I've forgotten!"

"Chance would be a fine thing!" muttered Jane

The talk happened late the next day. Kurt had given the whole division apart from his team an early finish. The team all trooped into his office. The first thing they noticed was the smell of pizza, they all zeroed in on the boxes on the small conference table as well as the various fizzy drinks and juices. There were snacks also on the table. They were a little surprised as they didn't realise it was an impromptu party.

"Before we eat, everyone take a seat." Kurt demanded

Zapata and Reade looked at each other, they knew something else was going but couldn't figure out what.

Kurt waited until they were all sitting on the seats he arranged into a circle. He gave each of them an envelope.

"It's long overdue to talk about what's happened not only within the last couple of days but in the last couple of months. Each of us will talk about events and our feelings…"

Zapata scoffed.

"…if you don't then you're off this team. If you don't believe me then open your envelope!"

They stared at him and then one by one they opened their envelopes. Patterson was the first.

"I'd be reassigned to tech support? In Alaska?" incredulity in Patterson's voice

"You'd move me to training newbies in Texas?" shock laced Reade's voice

"YOU'D TAKE ME OUT OF THE FIELD? IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?" shouted Zapata

"Those transfer documents are real, I just have to sign them and they'll take effect immediately."

"What about Jane, nothing happens to her?" Zapata queried

"I'll no longer be an asset. I will have nothing to do with the FBI." Said a despondent Jane

"I'm not standing for this, I'm out of here." Declared Zapata

She took one step towards the door then they all heard a lock engage and the shutters for Kurt's office came down, they were locked in.

"We're not leaving until we have this sorted out. We have all weekend!"

They all sat there in silence. They all knew everything now. They were emailed the two initial reports on Jane when she returned. They all saw the photographic evidence of her scars and the read the report from Borden.

They sat in silence; no one willing to be the first, all the food and drink was ignored. They all knew Kurt was serious. They sat in the quiet, quietly contemplating their possible new lives for over an hour. Kurt really thought Patterson would start the ball rolling but she was sitting there sulking with her arms crossed. Tech support may seem harsh but he had to make it mind numbingly tedious for her.

"Well team leader, why don't you lead by example and share first and show us how it's done!" spewed Zapata

"Fine!"

Kurt sat up and faced Jane, everyone could clearly see everyone else the way the seats were arranged but Kurt turned a fraction to Jane who was to his right, Patterson to Jane's right, Zapata opposite him, better to see her coming towards him with the knife, he thought, and Reade to his left.

"Ever since you came into my life…I felt a connection to you. I couldn't explain it … but it was always there! Yes I wanted you to be Taylor, initially but then I just wanted you to be Jane. I kept on fighting my feelings for you but I couldn't any longer. I couldn't deny it any longer I fell in love with you…"

Jane looked up sharply when he said those words. Surprise was an understatement on her face. Her eyes teared up and a few escaped down her cheek.

"…I thought there may be a chance with you then you distanced yourself from me. Then I found out the truth. My dad murdered Taylor which meant you lied to me. That hurt. A lot. What was worse though was the fact I let my father back into my life, he spent time with Sarah, with Sawyer. I kept on seeing Sawyer's dead body in my apartment because my dad went nuts and lost it like he did with Taylor. So not only did I lose my nephew I lost Sarah as well. If anything happens to Sawyer we all know that Sarah wouldn't survive. All the way back to your place that's what I kept on seeing. Sawyer dead!"

Jane and Patterson were in tears, openly crying. Zapata was bravely trying to keep her tears at bay. Reade had a tear running down his cheek, he was very close to Sawyer and the thought of the young boy dying at his own grandfather's hands was too much for him.

"I was hurt and angry and I know now I shouldn't have arrested you. I should have at least listened to you but I kept on seeing Sawyer's body. The woman I loved had lied to me and I couldn't take it and I wanted to hurt you but not once did I ever expect that you would be tortured. I never wanted that. I'm so sorry that happened; there is nothing that I will ever be able to do that will ever make up for what you've suffered through my indifference. The way I've treated you since you've been back is appalling and what's worse is that as team leader I let the others treat you badly and did nothing to support your return…"

"I deserved everything, I betrayed you all…"

"This is my turn and you can have your say after. As team leader I let you and the team down. If that wasn't bad enough, things seemed to be getting a little better between us and the team…"

Kurt paused until everyone was nodding their head in agreement.

"…then I find you sleeping in my office, you then collapse and are hospitalized. You're released and didn't even contact us. So we head to your safe house to assume you've left because there is hardly anything there, only to find that you barely have any clothes, food or belongings. You don't use the utilities. You exercise for hours a day to punish yourself it seems. So I'm in love with a woman who doesn't seem to want to live and I know that I'm somewhat to blame for that but it's still hard to admit that I could have lost the one person who knows me better than I know myself!"

Kurt watched as throughout the confession Jane sat there letting the tears roll down her face until the end when she wiped them away with her hands. She opened and closed her mouth wanting to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"I felt guilty about David. I thought it was all my fault. I know I didn't help matters by taking photos home but still. When I found out about the arrest I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it then I saw Weller. He was crushed, he tried to hide it but he couldn't. When we found the blood spatter marks, we knew something bad had happened but without the body we hoped that Mayfair had survived somehow. I was SO angry that you betrayed us. I didn't think for a moment that there was a reason behind it. I blamed you for David and Mayfair, unfairly. I'm ashamed that I froze you out when you came back and that I had bad thoughts about you. I couldn't believe that I wished acne on you!"

At everyone's perplexed looks Patterson had to explain.

"Well look at her, flawless skin, acne would have changed that…ok so it's a safe bet to assume that I was an acne covered geek in my younger days, not that you'll ever see any photographic evidence of it though!"

Strange as it seemed, Patterson's confession lightened the mood somewhat.

"I was being blackmailed. I have a gambling problem and Carter found out about it. He wanted me to spy on Jane…"

Everyone looked at her then.

"…I did consider it for about a minute. In the end I couldn't. I already typed up my letter of resignation to hand in but as I was going to give it to Mayfair she informed me that Carter was missing. I was so relieved. Carter took the wrong angle with me, if he threatened any of you, like Oscar did with Jane, I would have done anything to protect you, like Jane did for us. I know that must come as a surprise seeing as I've been the uber bitch since Jane has returned but I think some of it was the fact that it could have easily been me betraying you, don't get me wrong, I'm pissed you thought you had to protect us but I get it as well. If that wasn't bad enough then I was asked to look into Mayfair. I did reluctantly on the condition that if she was dirty then none of you would be guilty by association. We all have our price."

"I get it as well, when I was looking into Carter's whereabouts I was also threatened…"

"WHAT!? WHEN?" demanded Kurt

Reade looked at Kurt with sympathy.

"They threatened to hurt Sarah and Sawyer…"

Kurt leapt out of his chair to face Reade who suddenly had both Zapata and Jane in front of him. Kurt didn't even see Jane move. The loyalty that was being given wasn't lost on Kurt although he looked like he wanted to punch something.

"That's why you broke it off with her?" Kurt murmured

Reade nodded his head.

"I was willing to do anything to keep them safe, so I walked away. I get protecting those that you love. I told Mayfair a long time after it happened but she understood. She was great. I just wish we could have helped you Jane. I thought you trusted us. I'm lucky Sarah gave me another chance after Mayfair died, I met her by chance and we just clicked and the threat wasn't there anymore so…"

Everyone had their eyes on Jane now waiting for her to divulge her secrets. After a few minutes she began.

"I don't know if you know how scary it is to not know anything about yourself or anything. I didn't even know if I liked coffee or tea until Borden told me to try both. It's the simple things like what do I want on my pizza, what's my favourite colour etc. Then I met you…" Jane said looking at Kurt "…and I didn't feel alone anymore. There was something between us, I could feel it but could I trust it? Working together helped. It felt good to be part of something. The team saved me even when Reade voiced his concerns about me because of Weller's behaviour, it felt real, no one was placating me. Zapata's quick quips kept me on my toes. Patterson's sunshine attitude took some getting used to. I didn't know, not that I could remember, anyone could be permanently happy until I met her. You all saved me. I thought things were going well then Oscar happened. He had evidence of me … before and I just needed company. I wanted to be with someone else…" Jane paused looking at Kurt "… but that didn't happen … and Oscar was there. He told me things about my past, it didn't occur to me to not believe him. Then he wanted me to do stuff, I refused, you were my …family… but he said if I didn't then you'd die…" Jane said as she looked at Kurt "I couldn't let you die and all the tasks just seemed innocuous, by the time I realised what was happening, it was too late. I killed him. I don't regret it. He asked me to betray you and I did. When the CIA got a hold of me, I just knew I was getting what I deserved."

"Jane…" Kurt began

Jane shook her head.

"It's true I deserved everything they did. Then I was back here, I don't know how it happened but it did. I knew it wasn't going to be the same. I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed back with open arms so I threw myself into my training. I don't need to eat three meals a day, I can and have survived on less, and it's what I'm used to. I need to keep fit so if _**he**_ comes back for me then I'll make it as hard for him as possible. All the other things are just stuff. What's the point of filling the space up if it could be taken away at any moment? I bought pain and suffering to all of you, I will never be able to take that back."

She wanted to tell Kurt she loved him but she couldn't get the words out.

"So who's up for pizza?" Zapata asked

Zapata, Reade and Patterson all got up and walked to the food and pretended to look at what was on the table while in fact they kept their eyes on Jane and Weller. The two of them just stared at each other. Kurt loved Jane's eyes as they were so expressive. He knew how she felt about him and he was sure the rest of the team knew as well. She was having trouble saying the words but with her actions spoke louder. From the moment she found out about his baby, he found baby stuff in his locker. There were cute onesies, stuffed toys and some articles that he may find interesting. It was always a surprise when he opened it. He remembered that he couldn't figure out who was placing the items in there until he looked at the surveillance footage and to his utter surprise he saw Jane putting said baby things in, even after the way he treated her. Neither knew for how long they looked at each other until each had a plate of pizza shoved in their face, well Jane had three. Weller automatically took his plate while Jane looked at all three, eventually she took one. All five sat and ate while contemplating everything that was said and if four observed the fifth struggling to eat half a slice nothing was said. Small steps were needed. Zapata didn't really like silence so she decided to do something about it.

"So boss, how do you feel about your baby sister going out with your second? Is there a shotgun in Reade's future?"

Reade choked on his drink and gave Tasha the stink eye.

"If he hurts her he'll never see me coming!"

"Hey, c'mon, everyone would love to have me as part of their family!"

Silence reigned. They all looked at Reade and he looked at them in return and replayed what he said and closed his eyes.

"So can we see the ring?" Patterson asked

"Have you asked big brother his permission yet?" Zapata asked "He seems like a traditional guy…"

"What about Sawyer? Have you talked to him yet?"

"Can we just forget this part happened? Please?"

"Hell no, I'm going to have a sister and nephew! I'm not letting this go. When are you going to propose?" demanded Zapata

Jane and Kurt looked at each other and smiled and Reade's discomfort.

"EXCUSE ME! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SISTER AND NEPHEW! BOTH OF US NOT JUST YOU!" Patterson said

Reade looked at Jane and Kurt for help but they just smiled at him.

"So what happens now?" Jane asked

"Well you have a choice; clothes shopping with me and house stuff with those two…" Kurt said as he pointed to the other female members of the team "or vice versa!"

Jane had a look of horror on her face. She could tell Kurt was serious but the choice was like asking how you wanted to die, drowned or shot. Clothes shopping with Kurt could be embarrassing but at least it would be efficient on the other hand shopping with the girls would be traumatizing in the best possible way, with Kurt it would take a couple of hours tops, but with them a couple of days seems like a conservative estimate. She really didn't like the look on their faces, they already had it planned in their heads which shops they would drag her to. She looked to Reade for help. He held his hands up in surrender.

"No way! This is your own fault. You brought this on yourself! All you had to do was spend the money that you earn on yourself but no, you wanted to have only three outfits. If you were looking for suits then I could take you to my guy but I don't think it's really you!"

Jane sighed dejectedly and looked at Kurt.

"Clothes shopping with you please."

Kurt had a massive smile on his face, he was 90% sure this would be her choice.

"Yes, we get to decorate your place! I saw his really nice fluorescent pink bedding set with matching curtains! We can liven up the living room with a fake dead tiger rug thing…" Zapata was having too much fun at Jane's expense

Jane looked horrified at the prospect of her newly decorated place. Her look made everyone laugh.

"One other thing, you will always be welcome to sleep here but I would prefer it if you …when you need to be out of your place…if you stayed at my place. You can have my room and I'll take the couch…"

"No, I can't let you do that!"

"I want to! Please promise me. If you don't then every time that you're here I'll come and sleep here as well…"

"Me too!" declared Patterson

"And me." Reade added

"What the hell, count me in!" Zapata said

"Ok." whispered Jane "Thank you!"

"You can come back to my place tonight!"

Jane was going to disagree but the look on Kurt's face warned her not to. They all went back to their own places apart from Jane who went with Kurt. Sarah and Sawyer were already asleep. Kurt gave Jane some clothes to sleep in while he changed in the bathroom and got comfortable on the couch.

Sometime in the early morning Jane woke up and went to get a drink, Kurt must have left a light on for her just in case. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and turned around and saw Kurt on the couch, he looked so peaceful when he slept, it was the fact that Sawyer was with him on the sofa, fast asleep that made Jane's heart melt. Just then as if he could sense being watched, Kurt opened his eyes and spotted Jane opposite him, he looked down and mouthed 'nightmare' to her and she nodded in understanding and lifted her hand to indicate that she was going back to bed. She really wanted to take a photo of the two Weller's sleeping on the couch. He would be a great dad she thought; in fact he was a great dad to his nephew she corrected.

Shopping was better than she expected. Sarah had helped Kurt with a list of stuff that she thought Jane would need and the place to get everything.

"I don't care if you want everything in black but you will be buying in quantity ok?"

Jane nodded reluctantly. He helped her get jeans, sweatpants, trousers, shorts, long sleeved tops, sweaters, vests, socks and a few pairs of sneakers and boots as well as winter gear like gloves, scarves etc. It was relatively painless; she did stick to dark colours not just black. Kurt paid for everything and wouldn't let her try and use her card at all.

Then came the underwear shopping, Kurt left her in the lingerie section of the store. He left her there and went for a walk only to come back five minutes later to find her in the same spot where he left her.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"Why are there so many?"

"I don't know!"

Jane turned to leave.

"I have enough, thanks!"

"Jane you have three sports bras and three pairs of panties, even I know that's not enough. C'mon I'll help!"

He took her hand and she gripped it like a vice. He never knew shopping for underwear would terrify her, she was badass but this spooked her, go figure. He took her to the section where you could buy them in packs of five. She just stood there looking; she didn't move to take any of them.

"Ok, what style do you want? High leg, full briefs, shorts, thongs…?"

"What are the differences?"

"Well, full briefs tend to be for those of a certain age… thongs…"

"Why would anyone where those? There's hardly anything to them, they can't be comfortable! Do guys where them?"

Kurt jerked back in surprise.

"I really don't want to know if guys where thongs or not…" Kurt shuddered at the thought

"What do you wear?"

"I'm a boxer's guy."

"So not a thong guy?"

"Definitely not!"

"Um the shorts I guess?"

"You can get a few of each if you want?"

Jane shook her head.

"Ok, any specific colours?"

"Any."

So they picked out a few packs. Then they moved onto bras.

"How come these don't come in packs of five?" Jane asked

"No idea. What would you like?"

"Just some more sports bras please."

They went to the correct area and filled up their trolley with black and white sports bras.

"What about a few for 'special occasions'?" asked a red faced Kurt

Jane looked at him with a perplexed look.

"What special occasions? Do I need different bras?"

"Well some women have different under garments for different outfits…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Generally if they want to feel special or surprise their special someone…"

Jane opened her eyes wide and she could feel the blush on her face, the only saving grace was the fact that Kurt also was a bit pink.

"We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"Jane we have plenty of time before we take that step and you'll never have to wear anything just to please me ok? Just be yourself!"

He kissed her temple they hadn't talked about their personal relationship but it seemed as if they were both on the same page.

"What about sleepwear?" Kurt asked

Kurt followed Jane's eyes to the sexy lingerie and smiled at her less than confident look.

"Um wasn't Patterson complaining that I only used a sheet to cover with while I slept? I'm pretty sure they would be worse than a sheet, plus they'd ride up wouldn't they?"

Kurt decided to ignore that remark and steered Jane towards the pyjamas where he insisted on half a dozen pairs much to Jane's astonishment.

"Hey, sometimes you just want to spend all day in your pyjamas!"

At her dubious look he reassured her.

They paid for all the items and returned back to her place. She was shocked by what she saw; her safe house was a home now. There was a vibrant green throw on the sofa, a coffee table with a variety of sizes of sketchbooks with pencils by the side. The kitchen was stocked with crackers, tea, coffee, cheese, milk a lot of canned goods as well as frozen items. In the bedroom the bedding wasn't bright pink much to Jane's relief, it was a tasteful set with muted colours. She was glad that the team knew her tastes. There was a dresser in one corner and her mattress was replaced by a nice wooden bed frame that looked very sturdy.

They all had take-out and spent the rest of the day there. Kurt spent the night on the sofa even though Jane told him it wasn't necessary. Things were improving and were getting back to how they used to be. Every so often there would be a random cake, pastry or other treat on her desk from a member of the team. Things were also progressing with Kurt although at a very slow pace but it was also nice. At the office they were professional apart from the lingering looks. Outside the office they would walk close together, he would kiss her on the cheek or the temple. It took her a couple of weeks to decipher the meaning of each one. A kiss on the cheek was his way of saying 'morning', 'hi' or 'bye', the one to the forehead was his way of saying 'I love you'. Whichever one he gave her she was always grateful. She knew he was taking it slowly because of her. She did take him up on his offer to stay at his place several times. After a particular gruelling case they were both so tired that they each crashed as soon as their heads hit their respective pillows, hers on Kurt's in his bedroom and his on the couch, neither had the energy to even change into anything else.

Kurt was woken up by noises coming from his room. He rushed up to see Jane struggling against the covers; she was in the throes of a nightmare. He gingerly walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder then the next thing he knew everything went black.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Jane kept on repeating the same thing again and again.

Sarah and Sawyer woke up with all the noise and came to see what was happening. They saw Kurt on the floor on the flat of his back and Jane crying by his side.

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"Is Uncle Kurt dead?" Sawyer asked

"No I'm not!" stirred Kurt

Before he could even get up he was covered with Jane sobbing into his shirt. It took him and Sarah five minutes to calm her down enough so he could move. He sat up against the bed and looked at Sawyer.

"Let that be a lesson to you, this is why you don't wake someone up when they're in the middle of a nightmare, you never know what's going to happen!"

"You wake me up." Sawyer declared

"I know you'll never give me a black eye!"

"I'm so sorry Weller." Jane said

She still had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok. I knew better than to touch you when you're having a nightmare. Come here!"

He pulled her to his side and she wept into his shirt until she tired herself out and fell asleep against him. Sarah and Sawyer went back to bed and Kurt settled himself on the floor, he didn't want to wake Jane up and she needed the rest. He woke up a few hours later to find Jane looking up at him.

"Morning."

"Morning. Kurt I'm so sorry for last night…"

"Jane you don't need to apologise but I think it would be good if you saw Borden this morning."

Jane nodded.

Kurt walked her to Borden's office and surreptitiously looked around before placing a kiss on her temple. The door opened and they stood standing still in the embrace. Kurt was about to leave when Borden asked him to take part in the session. He looked to Jane to see if it was alright with her and she smiled her answer.

They explained what happened the night before.

"So, can you tell me your usual routine when you stay at Agent Weller's residence?"

"Well, Weller drives us to his place; usually we're tired so we go to sleep. Weller gives me a shirt to sleep in as well as his bed even though he'd be more comfortable in the bed. He takes his pyjamas and sleeps on the couch."

"Anything else?"

"Sometimes he or his sister may cook. That's if we finish early. On the rare occasions that happens, I may play computer games with Sawyer if he's finished his homework. Then after dinner we may play a board game or watch TV. I make sure we don't watch for too long though as we'd be sitting on Weller's bed."

"So did you deviate from this last night?"

"Um…" Jane looked at Weller "…well I think we were both so tired that we both crashed. I didn't even get under the covers. I fell on top of the bed and asleep within seconds."

"I did the same on the couch. I still had my shoes on!" added Kurt

"Do you both have a go bag?"

"Of course." Said Kurt

"Yes." Replied Jane

"Where do you keep your go bag?"

"In Weller's car!"

"Why do you prefer to wear Agent Weller's shirt to sleep in if you have your go bag with you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Hmmm."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Kurt

"I believe Miss Doe feels safe with you and when she is wearing one of your shirts she feels that safety still even though you are not there. She associates your scent with her wellbeing and knows she can relax as you will not let anything happen to her. Last night this was not the case so Miss Doe felt anxious and not as safe as she usually does at your residence."

Jane turned bright red, Kurt thought it was endearing.

"So I have to make sure she always sleeps in my shirts?" asked a sceptical Kurt

"I suggest that if Miss Doe is in the throes of another nightmare that you place an item of your clothing, ideally something that has not been washed, by her and maybe a drop or spray or two of your aftershave or deodorant."

Borden was met with two sets of raised eyebrows.

"The sense of smell is one of the strongest. A scent can be so evocative and can take you back to an early memory, a treasured memory. Obviously, your scent Agent Weller is soothing to Miss Doe."

They took the doctor's advice. They sometimes spent the night at Jane's place, where again Kurt would insist on taking the sofa. He woke up to familiar noises and without thinking ran up the stairs with his discarded shirt. The covers were half on the floor, Jane was twisting and turning. He stealthily walked to the bed on the other side and moved the second pillow a little so it was perpendicular to the one Jane was using, he turned towards the dresser and picked up the same deodorant that he uses and sprayed once above Jane, he then took a bottle of his aftershave and put a few drops on the shirt, he placed his shirt on the pillow. Jane now had a set of his aftershave and deodorant at her place and in _**her**_ go bag; they bought it at Kurt's insistence the same day Borden mentioned it. Kurt also kept some shirts in Jane's go bag just so his scent can mix with her clothes and at her place so if she ever needed to sleep in his shirts she always had some. He watched and waited, Jane seemed to calm down and wasn't moving as much, she turned to the pillow with his shirt on it and buried her face in it and hugged it to her and settled in her sleep. He went down stairs and picked up his duvet and carried back upstairs and moved the chair so it was closer to the bed, he sat down and stretched his legs on the bed and fell asleep while protecting Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter follows on from Chapter 2

Chapter 5

She tried to be stealthy but she realised that no matter what she tried before she always failed; so she just lifted her head from Kurt's chest and before he could raise his head and open his eyes she whispered in his ear.

"I'm just getting a drink. Do you want one?"

She watched as he dazedly shook his head and went back to sleep. She got up and made her way to the kitchen after closing their bedroom door. She turned and was shocked to see Sarah sitting at the table with what looked like a hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Sarah? Are you ok?"

Sarah jerked in surprise and turned to see Jane looking over her shoulder at the paper in front of her.

"You scared me! Don't sneak up on people like that! Make some noise woman!"

"Sorry. Why are you looking at apartments to rent?"

"Well, don't you think it's time Sawyer and me moved out?"

"Why?" asked a confused Jane

"Well, two's company and three adults and an eleven year old makes it crowded."

"Huh?"

"I think…you and Kurt would like it better if we moved out."

"Since when? Has Kurt said something?"

"No…but he wouldn't."

"So why do you need to move out?"

"Well you two need your space…"

"We have plenty of space; your brother gave up half his closet and dresser space for me even though I can't fill either space completely. Why would I need more?"

"Jane you don't have to sugar coat things for me…I know it can't be easy having your boyfriend's sister and her kid staying with said boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't it be easy?"

"Well don't you two need…time and space…by yourselves?"

"Why?"

"Maybe you two want some …alone time."

At Jane's confused look Sarah carried on reluctantly.

"…to you know…be together…please do not make me spell it out!"

"I think you going to have to as I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Sarah closed her eyes in embarrassment, she was already dreading having the talk with Sawyer when the time was right, she never in her whole life expected to have a sex talk with the love of Kurt's life.

"Don't you need time to…to be …to be …intimate?"

Jane just stared at Sarah for what seemed like a minute and then proceeded to laugh in Sarah's face.

"SHHHH!" implored Sarah

Jane carried on laughing. She carried on until she was crying with laughter.

"What's so funny?" hissed Sarah

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jane said

Jane tried to sober up quickly but never thought a talk with Kurt's sister would ever take this direction.

"Let me get this straight, you want to pack up all your stuff and Sawyer's and move into a brand new apartment where you'll have to pay rent by yourself on a single salary just so your brother and I can have a sex life?"

"Well I know it sounds crazy but yes! What's wrong with that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, well, where do I start? Hmmm. Ok. Well, your brother and I haven't crossed that final step yet and it has nothing to do with you and his nephew staying here but everything to do with the fact that he's a decent guy and doesn't want to rush that part of our relationship yet. Then there's the fact that your big brother loves having his baby sister around, yes he'll deny it but we both know that he'll be lying. Plus are you really going to take Sawyer away from him? Even though you'd be in the same city, you know it won't be the same. Kurt loves him and Sawyer loves him back, you can't take Mini Weller away from Weller. They're really close. Your brother loves having you both here."

"But you two need time by yourselves."

"Yes, you're right we do. Sometimes we have a really bad case and we don't want to bring it back here for you or Sawyer to see so we go to my place. Or sometimes we do want some alone time again that's what my place is for. This is yours and Sawyer's home, why would you want to leave it? In all honesty I thought you'd only leave it to live permanently with Reade not for any other reason. Has Kurt said something to you?"

"No."

"So where is this coming from?"

Sarah hesitated for a moment then took a deep breath and answered the question.

"You."

"ME!?" screeched Jane

Sarah nodded her head.

"Last week you didn't stay here at all…"

"That's not unusual…"

"I know but Kurt stayed here… without you. Now that is weird. You two do not spend five nights apart! But last week you did…Plus he was in a mood each and every night!"

"And you took that to mean that I want you to move out? Anyway we talked on our cells every night I wasn't here."

"Well maybe I thought you would spend the night with him if we weren't here!"

Jane was about to explain everything when Sarah carried on talking.

"What about money?"

"What about money?" Jane asked

"It's not fair that I'm living here rent free, that must irritate you?"

"Why?"

"Well Kurt could be spending that money on you!"

Which caused another laughing fit from Jane.

"I'm sorry but do you not know me at all? Do I seem to be the materialistic type? Do I demand that your brother buys me sparkly things? Even if I did, do you really think he would spend money on a girlfriend instead of helping his sister and nephew who he both adores?"

"But…"

"No, no buts."

"It's not my fault he refuses to take my money. I have tried several times to give him rent. I wrote him cheques which he took and I was amazed until it took me several months to realise he wasn't cashing them he tore them up and kept the pieces in his desk, who does that? Then I transferred the money directly into his account which I thought was a great solution because he lives well within his means and only checks the balance every month but nooooo he has the money returned to me the next day! I have tried but he won't take it!"

"Trust me I know! He's very weird when it comes to money. I'm not allowed to give any money for housekeep for this place even though I spend a lot of my time here. I can't even pay for any take-out at my own place. Somehow he always gets to the door before me or phones in the order before I get a chance so he uses his card! Then the best one is if I manage to do either of those before him, the money is back in my account within a couple of days. When you confront him about it he just shrugs his shoulders, he's so infuriating but it's another way he shows he cares. He's not going to take your money accept it! If by some miracle he does take your money you know that he'll just put it into a college fund for Sawyer right?"

Shock was on Sarah's face.

"Dammit! I didn't even think of that."

"Look you have at least one usually two babysitters on tap while you're here. You've made this into a home for your brother and I know for a fact that he loves living here and I love coming back here! So if you want to move out go ahead but please do not use me or your brother as an excuse! We'll both be sad to see you go!"

"So what happened last week?"

"Well when I have my period it's really heavy and during that time I'm a light sleeper and I have to change. A lot. Like every twenty minutes!"

Sarah winced at the information.

"So instead of waking your dear but overprotective brother up every twenty minutes I decided to stay at my place alone so at least he'd get a decent night's sleep! Well five nights!"

"Oh. Ooops!"

"Look Sarah, it's nice that you're looking out for him but if I thought he was the type of guy to neglect his family for his girlfriend then he wouldn't be the decent guy that I know he is. Anyway we all get the 'alone time' we need. Both your brother and I are either here or at my place, you and Sawyer are either at Reade's place or here. I would suggest that Reade _**never**_ spends the night here though, knowing things and seeing them are two different things, I think that will be a little too much for big brother to handle although it would be fun to watch!"

"Thanks Jane."

"Anytime."

Jane went to get her drink.

"It's strange you know?" remarked Jane

"What?"

"Well you say you buy the marshmallows for 'Sawyer' but I've never seen him have them, in fact whenever I offer them to him he scrunches up his nose, hmmm, although now I think about it I do see you and big brother have them all the time!"

Sarah went bright red.

"I don't know what you mean!" Sarah said haughtily

"Yeah I'm sure! It's just like when Weller buys the mint Oreos for Sawyer, always for Sawyer but again I only see Sawyer eating the original ones even when offered the mint ones he again scrunches up his nose. It's strange how many things 'Sawyer' likes but never eats! It would be cruel to take away the only excuse you two have to have your treats, even though you're both adults!"

Jane walked back into the bedroom and snuggled back onto Weller's chest again.

"You're sister is NUTS!" whispered Jane

Jane moved up and down as Kurt's chest moved in laughter.

"It took you long enough to figure out!"

"We have to look for a therapist for Sawyer so we're ready when we need one; I hope her condition isn't hereditary!"

"Hmmm, maybe he or she can help Sawyer with his other issues…"

"What issues?"

"Well he's white and green colour blind hence the issues with the Oreos!"

"Since when?" asked a concerned Jane

"Since they invented the mint Oreos!"

Jane slapped his side and she felt him kiss her head and she smiled which in turn made him smile.

A few days later after a long case they spent the night at her place. They were in bed, well Kurt was, and he was waiting for Jane to come to bed. She walked in and sat on her side of the bed but facing him, she was sitting crossed legged. She was wearing one of his shirts; he always thought she looked stunning in them. She only wore her pyjamas when she was hanging around either his apartment or hers but never to sleep in that was reserved for his shirts or t-shirts, he knew she preferred the shirts as they were all long sleeved. He sat up a little and rested against the headboard and faced her. He was a little confused when she gave him her cell. He held it and waited for an explanation and when one didn't come he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Um, it's nice that you think that I can fix your cell but I think Patterson would have a fit for two reasons, first you didn't take it to her to fix and second the fact that you think I'm better than Patterson at fixing any piece of tech…"

"It's not broken."

Kurt looked at her perplexed.

"So why did you give it to me?"

"So you can use it to check where I was last week!"

Kurt gave back her phone straight away.

"I don't need to check where you were Jane."

"Weller! I want you to trust me, just look at it."

"Jane, if I look at that then I'll be showing you that I don't trust you and I do!"

Jane huffed and placed her cell on the bedside table.

"Well you know where it is if you change your mind!"

"Jane what's going on?" queried Kurt

"I'm a little frustrated ok?"

"Why?"

Jane gave him an incredulous look.

"Seriously?!"

"What?!"

"Weller, we've progressed a lot since me sleeping on your sofa in your office, we're actually sleeping in the same bed now! When are we going to take things further?"

Kurt chuckled.

"Jane you know I don't want to rush you into anything…"

"Weller, I know my own mind and body! I keep on thinking and dreaming about us!"

"You're thinking about us?"

"Of course, aren't you?"

"I'm a guy!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's in my DNA and guys think about it all the time 24/7 365!"

Jane tilted her head and looked at him, trying to figure out if he was stretching the truth.

"So what do you think and or dream about?" Kurt asked

"Where I want to jump you!" Jane replied

"Excuse me?" asked a shocked Kurt

"Well, there's not a lot of choice, it has to be the bathroom as that's the only place you're ever naked, when you have your shower! You don't even get changed in here. Sometimes I dream that you can't control yourself around me or you know that I can't control myself around you and that's why you change in the bathroom…"

"Huh?"

"…other times I think is it because you're a prude but I'm pretty sure that's not the case. There was a fleeting moment that I thought you may be an exhibitionist, I scraped that idea pretty quickly though!"

"Why?"

Jane shrugged.

"I don't know, those types of people just seem vain and that's not you. I just can't see you walking around your apartment butt naked, I mean even before Sarah moved in. I see you as a boxers guy at the very least but I think you prefer your boxers with a t-shirt or a shirt. Now there's no way you would walk around in your birthday suit as I don't think you want Sarah seeing Weller junior, Sawyer's not a problem and he needs to know what he's going to look like in a few years but yeah, you really don't want baby sis seeing you like that, so I get why you don't walk around naked there but why not get dressed in front of me?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not ashamed of my body, you know I want to take things slowly, I want to make sure you know I care about you…"

"Weller, I think everyone in the office knows how we feel about each other, it's not exactly a secret."

"I know but I still want to show you that I love you. I don't want you to have any regrets or doubts of my feelings towards you."

Jane sighed in defeat.

"So what happens after you jump me in the shower?"

Kurt waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way which may Jane chuckle. She played with the hem of his shirt the one she was wearing before she answered.

"Well I'm just so frustrated at the moment that my mind wonders a little…"

"And…"

"…and even though I jump you in the shower and have my wicked way with you which leaves you so spent that you can barely stand up…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't want our first time to be in the shower!"

"Where do you want it to be?"

"In a bed preferably your bed, I would accept this bed but definitely no hotel or motel, no way!"

"Why not in a hotel? You wouldn't want to spend a weekend in a nice five star hotel?"

"No way. I want you in our bed, at your place!"

"I thought all women wanted romance, the scene etc.."

"Romance means different things to different people. For me, it's the way you look at me, the way you think about me, the way you care about me, those things matter to me not expensive hotel suites that numerous people have stayed in…"

"You know they clean the rooms everyday right?"

"Yes, I do know that! But think of it this way. Let's say you book the penthouse suite for us. How many people will have the same experience us, I don't mean the actual love making, I mean the bed, the sheets, the room service the décor?"

"I don't know, hundreds maybe thousands…"

"Exactly! I don't really want to share an important memory with thousands of people! How many women have you had in your bedroom?"

Kurt was squirming from the question but then he looked into Jane's eyes. There was no judgement there just curiosity.

"Um two…"

"Two hundred!?"

"NO! TWO, as in one more than one, two! One less than three, two, two women!"

"Wow! I just thought there would be more…"

"I haven't had anyone apart from you spend the night since Sawyer and Sarah have moved in. I wasn't seeing anyone apart from Allie and I really didn't want to explain to Sawyer who she was. I cared for her but we were casual. I didn't want to lie to him and I didn't want him to ask any awkward questions…Plus I'm not into one night stands and I'm kind of a workaholic so meeting women was not a priority of mine for a long time!"

"So Nas?"

"Never been to my place."

"Huh! Before Sarah and Sawyer moved in?"

"Allie and Christine, that's it!"

"How is that possible? You're a good looking guy who is also decent. How are you not even married?"

"Because I hadn't met you yet!"

Jane stared at him and she blushed but she held his look and tried to convey her feelings to him, she still couldn't find the words. She must have done a good job as he smiled at her or rather smirked.

"Anyway, I'll only share that memory with two other people as opposed to thousands!"

"Huh, I've never thought of that before." Said Kurt

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"We still have a few issues to deal with though." Remarked Jane

"What issues?"

"Well I know you're a planner Weller but you won't be able to plan everything."

"And why not?"

"Well, even though we've agreed where it will take place, that's the least of our worries."

"Why?"

"Well, I know I can't move you on the timeframe, you already have that in your mind but you forget about your roommates."

"What about them?" asked a confused Kurt

"Well there is no way that our first time will be when they're in the apartment!"

"Why?"

"Oh please! We'll be too self-conscious and we'll want our first time to be …carefree, which it won't be if we have to be…discreet. I have a feeling that you're going to be the loud one!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what makes you think I'll be the loud one?"

"You're the loud one!" Jane said definitively

"We'll see!"

"Yes, we will!"

"What about Sarah and Sawyer?" Kurt continued

"Well I can't see you telling to Sarah to go stay at Reade's place just so we can make love. Then there's our jobs, they're not exactly Monday to Friday or 9-5, so that's the same for Reade seeing as he's your second, which means Sarah and Sawyer don't have regular days that they spend at his place, it's when he's free which means when we're free which isn't actually scheduled!"

Kurt face palmed himself as he took in Jane's words.

"So you're going to have to be spontaneous, which I know you find hard but just know that whenever, ideally sooner rather than later, it happens it will be wonderful! And just in case you weren't too sure. I. AM. READY!"

"You really have thought about it!" said an awed Kurt

"I told you!"

"Wow, I didn't realise women think about it as much as men."

Jane shrugged.

"I don't know if I can speak for all women but I don't know why men would be the only ones to think about it all the time."

"It's just a fact of life, men think about it all the time, women not so much, or at least that's what I thought."

"I don't think that's true. I agree that men probably think about sex all the time but maybe women think about it a lot as well. Maybe the difference is that when a woman is interested in someone or is seeing someone then she thinks about it all the time with that person, I know I do!"

Jane held Kurt's gaze as she spoke. They stayed like that for a few moments. Kurt smiled.

"Have you noticed how making love is the same as cooking?"

Kurt gave her a bizarre look at the cooking reference.

"I think you're going to have to explain that to me."

"Well, the first time you cook something you follow the recipe to the 't' like the first time you're with someone you go the more traditional route. Once you've tried the recipe you know what you and your partner likes, then can change it up a little, more spice if you want. Just like you want to try different things in the bedroom but it doesn't have to stay in the bedroom, there's plenty of variations that I want to try with you!"

Kurt was stunned at first then he started to laugh.

"Promise me one thing? Just make sure you put some clothes on me before you call the ambulance because I have a feeling that you're going to be the death of me! What a way to go, but I'd rather not have my sister, nephew and the team see me like that!"

Jane slapped his chest.

"Ok, good to know! How about the team and Sarah?" Kurt asked

"What have the team and Sarah got to do with it?"

"Well are you ready to have Reade avoid eye contact? What about Zapata to give you the sly looks and her smirks? What about Sarah and Patterson secretly planning our wedding?"

Jane's eyes opened wide.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you will tell Patterson and Zapata…"

"Why would I do that?" asked an incredulous Jane

"Well, it's part of the girl code…"

"I haven't and will not sign up to that!"

"I don't think you have a choice. You do realise that they're both FBI agents, they have ways of getting information out of people!"

"No, I can withstand them!"

"I love your confidence!"

"Will…will Reade ask me?"

"No! He'll be dragged into it by…"

"Zapata!"

"Exactly! Then Reade will save himself, which I would do in his situation, any guy would, and tell Sarah, even though she's my sister, so he unburdens himself then the three will sigh and giggle whenever they see us…"

"What about the wedding plans?"

"Well Patterson and Sarah have always been Disney Princesses, old school ones but a princess is a princess, and maybe Zapata is one of the kickass ones, ask Sawyer, no ask Patterson, she'll have all the films. Anyway they'll want the happy ever after which means marriage!"

Jane caught his gaze.

"Are you…thinking of marriage?"

Kurt was mesmerized by the expressive green eyes that were locked onto his.

"What do you think?"

"I think I need to figure out if I'm going to be 'Doe-Weller' or just 'Weller'.

They settled down to sleep as usual Jane rested her head on Kurt's chest. She was almost asleep when she suddenly lifted her head up in urgency and met Kurt's eyes in the dark.

"You're not planning on us waiting until our wedding night are you?"

"HELL NO!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

Jane settled back onto her pillow also known as Weller's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the edited version. There is an 'M' rated version (Finding Their Way M) if you want to read the chapter in its entirety.**_

Chapter 6

Kurt was getting the ingredients he needed for their dinner. He was going to make a stir fry; he had the sliced vegetables, diced chicken and the sauce ready. He turned the heat under the wok on. Jane was watching him. He loved to cook and took every opportunity to do so. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from the back and rested her face onto his back. He placed one of his hands on top of hers briefly. She unwound her hands from his body and kissed his cheek before she leapt up and sat on the counter by his side. Kurt chuckled. He began to cook the vegetables; once they were ready he emptied them into a bowl. He then placed the chicken pieces into the wok. He picked up the bowl of cooked vegetables and faced Jane. He pierced a piece and held it to Jane's mouth. Jane gave him a look.

"It's green!"

"I know its green, its broccoli." Kurt stated

"You know the only green things I eat are Spinach, M&Ms and Jello."

"C'mon, it tastes nice!"

"It's a mini tree!"

"So what? You liked the cauliflower last week. Just think of it as the green version of cauliflower."

"It was covered in cheese sauce; anything would taste great with that lovely rich thick cheese sauce!"

"C'mon Jane, just one bite?" coerced Kurt

"Uh-uh." Jane shook her head

Kurt took the chicken off the heat and emptied the pieces into another bowl and switched the heat of the stove top off.

"Sawyer's tried it! He was much more mature than you!"

At this Jane raised her eyebrows and noticed that Kurt couldn't maintain eye contact. It took him a while before he could look at her in the eye.

"So Sawyer came up to you one day and said 'Oh Uncle Kurt please feed me broccoli.'?"

Kurt was fidgeting.

"Not exactly, no." admitted Kurt

"So how exactly did it happen?"

"Well I may have encouraged him a little…"

"And by 'encourage' you mean…?"

"I may have persuaded him."

"How?"

"Reasoning with him?"

"Hmmm, and does this reasoning have anything to do with candy?"

"I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"So you didn't BRIBE your eleven year old nephew with candy so he would eat the mini trees?"

"No I did not!"

Jane didn't believe it, she knew there was no way Sawyer would willingly eat the green vegetable.

"Weller, what did you do to poor Sawyer? Did you threaten to ground him? Take his computer game thingy away?"

"Hey don't go feeling sorry for 'poor Sawyer' he's a little con artist!"

He realised his mistake as soon as finished speaking and clamped his mouth shut.

"Why? What did he do?"

Kurt was silent and avoiding her gaze so she decided to get the big guns out.

"Ok, don't worry about it, I'll just ask Sarah if she would have approved of whatever method 'Uncle Kurt' used to get her son to eat his greens."

She was about to move to jump off of the counter when Kurt was right there in front of her and his arms on either side of her trapping her where she sat.

"You don't need to do that. She's probably asleep now; you don't want to disturb them…"

"It's six o'clock!"

"They like to get to bed early!"

"Really? You know I will just call her tomorrow instead!"

Kurt dropped his chin to his chest in defeat.

"Fine!"

He looked into her eyes and saw the mirth in them from winning this round.

"Don't feel sorry for 'poor Sawyer'!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because he's a little con artist that's why!"

Jane couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's mini rant.

"What did he do?"

"Well, me being the good uncle that I am, when you were out on a girls night, I was trying to get him to eat his vegetables because they're good for you!"

Kurt emphasized the last bit for her but she just smiled back.

"Anyway I thought I may be able to persuade him…"

"How?"

"…by…giving him a piece of candy for every piece of broccoli he ate." Kurt mumbled

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you." Jane said with a wide smile

"I offered him a piece of candy for every piece of broccoli he ate, satisfied?"

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sarah would think about you BRIBING her son?"

"It wasn't really a bribe more like a …negotiation."

"Keep telling yourself that! When she finds out, I knew nothing about it and you're on your own. You know she will find out!"

His shoulders slumped.

"Anyway, the little…'angel' refused the deal!"

"Hold on, are you telling me that your candy mad nephew said no to candy? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes, I am serious! He didn't want candy, he wanted something else…"

Jane was completely confused as to what Sawyer could want more than chocolate.

"What did he want?"

"Cold hard cash!"

Jane stared at him in shock for a while before she burst out laughing. She was nearly doubled over with laughter, Kurt just stood there with a sardonic look on his face which made her laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, your sweet innocent 11 year old nephew conned you a big bad FBI agent into paying him with money to eat broccoli? That's priceless!"

"Oh it had a price trust me! My wallet is feeling it!"

"How much did he charge?"

Kurt turned a lovely shade of pink at the question.

"Weller? A quarter for each piece?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"He managed to get a dollar for each piece out of you?"

Again Kurt shook his head and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Weller…" Jane hesitated "…how much did Sawyer charge?"

"$5." Kurt replied reluctantly

"$5 for a plate of broccoli isn't too bad."

"Per piece." Kurt mumbled

"I'm sorry what?"

"Per piece, $5 per piece!"

There was a stunned silence. Jane averted her gaze and kept her lips together.

"Oh just let it out, I know you want to!"

Laughter filled the kitchen. Jane reached for him and held his shoulders.

"Awwww poor baby! How much did he take you for?"

"$50!"

"You're a good uncle!" chuckled Jane

"You haven't heard the whole story yet!"

"What else happened?"

"Well the next day at work we somehow got onto the topic of fussy eaters remember?"

Jane thought back and then nodded her head at the memory.

"Well do you remember how Reade was impressed by Sawyer eating all his vegetables after needing only a little prompting?"

Jane nodded and remembered the conversation and covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter coming out.

"… _well Sarah's already given me a head's up with what vegetables Sawyer doesn't eat, so whenever I make any of them and he says he doesn't want any I say 'that's fine but you won't grow up to be tall and strong like your Uncle Kurt', then he takes a double helping! He even likes broccoli now, Brussel sprouts he tolerates but I consider both of those a win!"_

"Laugh it up! I was conned by an eleven year old!"

"Well, look on the bright side; he wants to be like you!"

"Hmm."

"Ok, so how are you going to persuade me to eat it? I'm no pushover! Candy will not work with me!"

Jane placed her hands on his shoulders again.

"How about $1 per piece?"

"I'm cheaper than your nephew? I don't think so!"

"I just thought you wouldn't take advantage of me!"

"Nice try mister but try again!"

Kurt looked at her and then smirked. Jane shivered at the look which Kurt felt and made him smile wider. Kurt moved closer.

"Well I know one thing you can't resist…"

"Which is…?" whispered Jane

Kurt kissed her cheek.

"Will that be payment enough?" Kurt asked

"For eating a mini tree, I don't think so!"

"How about…"

He then proceeded to kiss her on the temple. He felt her sigh when his lips made contact. He knew she loved it when he kissed her temple.

"You're on the right track."

"Hmmmm, where else can I kiss you?"

Kurt had a twinkle in his eye before he moved forward and cupped her cheek with his right hand while his left went to her hip. His mouth descended on hers and they shared a slow passionate kiss. When they came up for air they leaned back slightly to look at each other and both found the same ridiculous smile on the other that they knew was on their face. Kurt was still caressing her cheek and Jane had wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved forward for another kiss. She would scrape her fingers through his scalp as their tongues danced together, he loved it whenever she did that and this time was no exception. She opened her legs and he stepped into the space so he was closer to her. Jane wanted to be nearer to him so she wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her not that he was complaining if the groan that came from him was anything to go by. They carried on kissing for a while, every so often coming up for the required air. Kurt had moved both his arms around Jane's lower back so there was hardly any space between them. The next time they came up for air they just stared into each other's eyes, a silent conversation happening between the two. Kurt seemed satisfied by what he saw in her eyes so he checked that the stove top was switched off before catching Jane's gaze again and again seeing the same message in her eyes, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and she did the same with her legs and he carried her to their bedroom, moving his arms to under her backside, while catching her mouth again. They made it to the bedroom without incident; the apartment wasn't that big, Jane pulled away from the kiss.

"Lock the door!"

At Kurt's puzzled look Jane explained.

"Just in case."

Jane then continued to capture Kurt's mouth while Kurt blindly closed and locked the bedroom door. He took them to the bed and he sat down. They came up for air and Kurt started to kiss her neck something which she enjoyed as she arched her back bringing her even closer contact with him. He went back to her mouth; he couldn't get enough of it. They eventually came up and both were breathing heavily, they stared at each other their chests in sync, again another conversation was happening without any words. Kurt was confident with what he saw in Jane's eyes.

Later…

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

She shrugged.

"Get over here now, you've literally slept on me for ages and after what just happened there is no way you're not sleeping on me now ok?"

He saw the relief in her eyes as she moved to him and when she climbed on top of him he felt her sigh in relief. He put his hands on her back and was stroking them up and down. He noticed that she was eyeing his shirt to the side so he reached out and got it and proceeded to put it on her, helping her head through the hole and then her arms through the sleeves, as he pulled the shirt down he moved his arms back under the shirt to caress her back as he was moving them down to take them from under the shirt she shot him a vicious look that said 'don't even think about', so he left his hands stroking her back and he could have sworn that she purred at the touch.

She leaned forward to kiss him and when they pulled apart she looked into his eyes.

"I love you Weller."

"I love you Jane."

"Hey you better get some rest; you're going to need it for rounds 2 through 5!" murmured Jane

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Rounds 2 through 5?" asked Kurt

"Yeah, that's a conservative estimate by the way, there are a few things I want to reciprocate, there's somethings that I want to try, well the top things on my list I want to try! We couldn't try everything tonight. I did tell you I thought and dreamt about this a lot!"

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"No you need your rest first. I will tell you though that you probably should buy two or three boxes of condoms at a time. Make sure you leave a few boxes at my place and in _**BOTH**_ our go bags!"

"I don't think that's the purpose of a go bag."

"Look, if we have to go somewhere we'll have clothes and toiletries ready for us, supposing we have a little down time or we finish early? I'm telling you right now if there is an opportunity for us to make love and we can't because _**you**_ didn't pack any condoms you better be ready to make it up to me or else!"

"Sleep, we can carry on this conversation later." Said Kurt

Kurt kissed her head and she kissed his chest above his heart and snuggled down onto his chest with his arms wrapped around her under his shirt.

He became aware that someone was watching him, when he opened his eyes he realised it was Jane who was on top of his chest like usual but she was resting her chin on her layered hands as if waiting for him to awake but waiting patiently. It seemed as if she had something on her mind.

"Hey are you ok? You seem to have something on your mind?"

She nodded. A silent Jane wasn't a good sign, she could talk to him about anything, and she knew that.

"Do you want to share what's on your mind?"

Another nod.

"I'm not going to like this am I? Did I hurt you earlier…."

She moved her body further up his, held his cheek and kissed him with all her heart and rested her forehead against his.

"You could never hurt me." Jane whispered

He sighed in relief, he didn't know what he'd do if he hurt her. He removed a hand from her back and tucked some hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want to tell you something but you may not be receptive…"

"You can tell me anything. I promise I'll listen. Should we get dressed?"

Jane shook her head no. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound would come out. Kurt rubbed his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to relax her and it did. She smiled at him and then began to speak.

"When I was with Oscar…" Jane winced at this

She felt Kurt stiffen and she implored him with her eyes to hear her out, he breathed out slowly and nodded at her to continue. She let out a sigh of relief.

"…when I was with Oscar, it wasn't anything like this. I assumed it would be the same with you. It was more …functional…than anything. It was just for the release. It must have been muscle memory that I knew what to do with him. Technically he was my first well the first I could remember as I had no frame of reference…"

Kurt nodded for her to continue.

"…I had some dreams soon after we met…"

At Kurt's blank look she elaborated.

"…you know _**dreams**_?"

At his look of realisation she sighed. He found it amusing that she couldn't say 'sex dream' after what they did earlier.

"Anyway I was with a man and I liked the dream, it made me feel alive. Each successive dream was more vivid. I thought it and hoped it was you. As I had more dreams, the man I was with had a tattoo on his inside arm, I was disappointed as I knew it couldn't be you, but it didn't stop me from every time I had a dream I would look at your arm and see if for some reason you decided to get permanent ink of a tree. Then Oscar came into the picture. I didn't want to believe him but he had that video of me on his phone, it was me but it wasn't at the same time. Then I saw the tattoo on his arm. Things between us, you and me, were not great; I had to pull away from you as he was threatening your life. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. It was two people wanting company, wanting release, at least on my part, it was always in some dingy basement not exactly romantic, it was always…efficient, that's the best way I can describe it. After the first time I …just thought of you when he was kissing and touching me, actually I thought of you A LOT! Apparently, and I have no recollection of this so Oscar could have been lying although I don't know to what end, apparently I called out your name each and every time. If that was the case why did he come back for more? It doesn't make any sense. He told me just before I killed him. Like I said I expected it to be the same with you, but a little better, than it was with Oscar as that was my only frame of reference. I had no idea that it would be so amazing, that's an understatement but I can't even think of the right words. I think all my senses were on overload from the moment you carried me into our bedroom. I loved every second of it even the sweet but unnecessary times you hesitated just in case I wasn't ready, you are a true gentleman. My body is still humming in pleasure from what you did to me. I will remember this as 'my first time', which is technically true…"

Kurt raised his eyebrow in question.

"…well it is true, with Oscar it was sex plain and simple, in _**every**_ way, but with you, it was the first time we made love so it counts as my first!"

Kurt stared at her for a few moments and pulled her down for a kiss. When they parted he had a massive smile on his face which was so open that she had one on her face as well.

"It goes both ways you know. You're my first as well. I've had sex before but you're my first, the last and the only one that I've made and will make love with!" declared Kurt

They smiled at each other.

"You know you were wrong right?" Kurt stated

"Hmmm?"

"Well you were definitely the loud one! I think _**EVERYONE**_ in the building heard you!"

"Ok, I admit I was…not as quiet as I could be but it's all your fault!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you made me feel so loved that I had to express my feelings in some way! So it was your fault which technically means you were the louder one!"

"Riiiight! But the fact is that everyone would have heard a female voice!"

"At least everyone will know your name now!"

"True but I like the way you say my name or should I say scream my name!"

"Hmmm at least you know what you have to do to get me to say your first name!"

"I don't care whether you use my first name or surname as long as you're with me I'm happy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **This chapter follows on from Chapter 4.**

 **Please remember this is fiction and what Jane goes through in this chapter is not meant to be taken lightly. If anyone has suffered from a traumatic experience I'm not trying to make light of that time in your life.**

 **There are a couple of instances of bad language and graphic scenes that are implied.**

 **This is a really long chapter.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews.**

Chapter 7

They got a tip; that children as young as five were being kidnapped. For obvious reasons this was a difficult case for all of them especially, Jane, Kurt and Reade, who's first thought was of Sawyer, enough so each of them called Sarah throughout the day just to make sure the lively 11 year old was in fact safe and with her. In fact Sawyer was supposed to have a sleepover with his friends as part of the birthday celebrations for said friend but having her brother, Edgar and Jane all call her and ask her about her son scared her. She decided to keep Sawyer close to her and even though Sawyer hated he fact he couldn't go to his friend's party and sleepover he knew there was something going on as even though his mom was a worrywart, as his Uncle Kurt called her, he'd never seen her this freaked out before and for his Uncle, Aunt and Edgar to call it must have something to do with a case, a case with kids, he wasn't stupid. They all tried to keep details of cases away from their home but his friends would tell him some details from the news, especially since they found out who his Uncle was and the fact that Edgar was dating his mom. He stayed close to her throughout the day. They spent the day watching films and lounging on the sofa, he pretended not to notice the baseball bat that his mom kept by the couch.

The team, thanks to the brilliance of Patterson, got a possible address of where the missing kids could have been being kept. They all geared up and with additional back-up ready they all moved to the abandoned warehouse. It was dilapidated, it looked as though there was no one there and it hadn't been in use for a long time. They cautiously made their way into the building, Jane with Kurt and Zapata with Reade, while the back-up took the rear. The run down shell was just as bad from the inside. They carefully cleared each room. There were signs of some sort of usage of the place but there was no evidence of any kids. Reade signalled the others, he and Zapata found a door to the basement, and the blueprints had shown this so they were prepared for this. The back-up stayed upstairs and started to collect the evidence that could hopefully point them to the culprits of the kidnap ring. The four of them made their way down the stairs slowly, listening for anything that could let them know how many, if any people they would have to deal with. The basement wasn't in any better shape than the first floor, there was water dripping, it was dark and damp. They had to rely on the lights on their guns. They saw a few rats scurrying around; luckily none of them were unnerved by this. They cleared each room when they came to a door; again they found indications that there was some sort of activity here recently. They moved from room to room. They were in front of the last door; Reade was in front followed by Zapata with Jane and Kurt at the rear. Reade opened the door and went high and to the right while Zapata went low and to the left. Jane and Kurt quickly followed. They had hoped to find the kids there but unfortunately the room was empty just like the rest. However there were a couple of old mattresses on the floor and old food cartons, there was also a few drops of blood. They looked at each other each trying to hold in their feelings. Depressed was an understatement to how they were all feeling. They gathered the evidence and took it back so Patterson and her team could find any clues that could help them find the children. Time was running out. They called it a night when they'd been at the office for a while and Patterson couldn't give them any viable clues. They dropped Zapata off first then the three of them made their way back to Kurt's place; they all wanted to see Sarah and Sawyer. Kurt opened the door and they saw Sarah on the couch with Sawyer with his head in her lap fast asleep. It looked like they spent the day there. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Sarah had her hand on the baseball bat, a bat that was usually kept in Kurt's room. They all saw Sarah's relieved face when she saw them. Kurt went straight to her and kissed her cheek and hugged her and made room for Reade. Kurt then bent to run his hand through Sawyer's hair, which woke him up.

"Hey Uncle Kurt, did you catch the bad guys?"

"No, not this time but we're on the case and we'll get them!"

"I know you will."

Edgar was embracing Sarah, and then it was Jane's turn to comfort Sarah. Edgar had Sawyer on his lap and asking him about his day. It seemed as if Sawyer was going to fall asleep on Reade and he carried him to his bedroom after Jane ruffled Sawyer's hair in greeting. Reade tucked him in and read to him and stayed just staring at him long after he was asleep. Eventually he walked out back into the living room.

Kurt was on the coffee table facing Sarah and Jane was sitting next to her.

"He's out like a light!"

"Thanks for putting him to bed!"

"How was he when he couldn't go to the sleepover?" Reade asked

Sarah sighed.

"You know, he's smarter than he lets on. He was really disappointed, he's been talking about this party for weeks and when I told him there was a change of plan he just took it in his stride. He heard me talking to all three of you. He must have thought it was weird as you never call if you're at work and for all three of you to call it said something. He stayed close to me all day, not that we moved from the sofa much but he's at that age where he doesn't really want me to hug him all the time but today he must have sensed that I need to hold him. He also noticed the bat. He saw when I went into your room Kurt, he knows neither him nor me goes in there if your door is closed and you're not here, so when he saw me go in and come out with the bat he knew it was serious but he didn't ask, he was being so brave. I need to figure out how to make it up to him…"

" _ **We'll**_ figure it out!" Edgar said

"I take it, it was bad?"

"We can't really talk about it…" Kurt said

"I'm assuming it has something to do with kids though, from all your phone calls with me and the fact that you were anxious about Sawyer…"

None of the three said anything; the silence confirmed it for Sarah. She shed a couple of tears.

"Make sure you get the bastards!"

"We will!" Declared Kurt

"Reade do you want to stay the night?" Kurt asked

Sarah and Edgar looked at him as if he lost his mind, it took Reade a few seconds to decline the offer, sleeping with his girlfriend who just happened to be his boss' sister in his boss' place just seemed a little weird to him. Sarah seemed to agree thankfully. Sarah saw Reade out; Jane and Kurt pretended not to notice the hugging and kissing that was going on by the door.

Sarah closed and locked the door, double checking all the locks. She then hugged Kurt tightly.

"Thanks big brother, I know there wasn't any risk because if there was you would have sent a team of agents to protect us but I don't think having Sawyer on a sleepover would have been comforting for any of us tonight!"

Sarah then turned to Jane and grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you so much for loving my son!"

"Any time!"

"I'm just going to kiss Sawyer goodnight and maybe stare at him for a while before I head to bed!"

Kurt and Jane just smiled at her and watched her enter Sawyer's room.

"I'll just get my stuff and you can have the bedroom."

"Kurt, would you have honestly been alright with Reade staying in Sarah's room tonight?"

Kurt sighed.

"I…usually no, but there was special circumstances today. I know it doesn't make any sense them not staying here together but I'm his boss and she's my sister, I think I'm allowed for a little freak out if he stays under my roof. I think all three of us would be weirded out."

"What about when they get married, you know that's looking like a real possibility?"

"It will still be weird but at least there will be no reason for them to stay here as they'll have their own place!"

"What about if you have to leave this place for some reason, would you stay at their place?"

"Nope, that's why they have hotels!"

Jane shook her head.

"I didn't say it made any sense, it's just the way it is! Give me five minutes!"

Before he could move Jane kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being a sweet big brother, even though you would have been uncomfortable you offered to let Reade stay here…"

"Sarah and Sawyer may have needed him and he may have needed them, I'm not going to keep them apart because of my weirdness not after a day like today!"

"I know that's why you're a great big brother!"

A few minutes later Kurt came out in his pyjamas with his pillow and blanket, Jane then went into the room and closed the door. She changed into the shirt he left for her on the bed and got under the covers and tried to sleep but it was elusive, after an hour she gave up hope of falling asleep so she picked up her pillow and duvet and carried it to the living room, she settled into an arm chair facing Kurt and managed to doze off for a while. Kurt woke up when he felt the blanket being lifted up; when he opened his eyes he made out his nephew trying to get under the covers next to him. He made it easier for him by lifting the blanket up, Sawyer got comfortable and rested his head on his Uncle's chest, Kurt's arm went around Sawyer's shoulders to keep him in place. Sarah kept on waking up and had to check on her son each and every time. It was probably the fourth time when she got up and went to check on him and nearly had a heart attack when she realised he wasn't there. His covers were thrown to one side, the only thing that kept her from screaming was the fact that she'd seen this before. Whenever Sawyer had a nightmare, he used to climb into her bed but now he was of an age where he preferred his big bad FBI Uncle to protect him from his night terrors and climbed into Kurt's bed, she was so glad that he didn't mind. She headed to the living room and was not surprised to see that her pride and joy was curled up with her brother on the sofa, what she was shocked to see was Jane in the arm chair covered in her comforter sleeping at an awkward angle. Sarah went back to her own room and decided to join the rest of the family; she got her bed covers and pillow and got comfy in the other arm chair.

Kurt woke up, surprised that he slept soundly all night, Sawyer didn't disturb him that much, and in fact it was probably due to Sawyer that he slept well. He had his nephew literally by his side for the majority of the night so he knew he was safe. He didn't want to camp out in the boy's bedroom as that may freak him out. As he glanced around the room he was surprised to see Jane in the arm chair opposite him, sleeping at an awkward angle. He got up, managing not to wake the youngest person in the room only to find his sister in the other arm chair. He tucked Sawyer back under the covers and he snuggled back into the sofa. Jane and Sarah woke up at the same time and all three wondered into the kitchen to talk.

"So…?" Kurt began

"I couldn't sleep and I thought it would be better if I was closer to you…" stated Jane

"I nearly freaked out when I went to check on Sawyer and found he wasn't there, I nearly screamed but thankfully I checked to see if he was with you and he was, I noticed Jane and thought I should join the party."

"Huh, I didn't hear Sawyer at all, he wasn't there when I went to the living room, good luck when he's a teenager and sneaks out!" said Jane

Both Sarah and Kurt shot her a look.

"Joke!"

"You two go and get ready and I'll start breakfast."

The two went to get ready for the day. By the time they were ready Sawyer was up. They were all sitting around the table as Kurt was dishing up hot chocolate chip pancakes. They all took some and added extras if they wanted it, before Kurt could eat his cell began to ring, he excused himself to take the call. Jane just sat there; she couldn't bring herself to eat the delicious food in front of her. Kurt came back 15 minutes later and was ready to leave straight away. Jane followed him.

It was nearly two hours later that Kurt got a call from his sister.

"Hey Sis, is everything ok?"

"Uncle Kurt, it's me Sawyer."

Kurt paused, his nephew never called him at work.

"Hey buddy! Is everything ok? Are you ok? Is your mom ok? Are you calling to say you don't want sweetcorn on your pizza?"

"I'll always want sweetcorn on pizza! We're fine Uncle Kurt. How's Aunt Jane?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief at the coded message that signified that everything was fine.

"Jane? She's fine, why?"

"Well, she was a little sad at breakfast. She just stared at her plate but she never ate one bite or had any coffee. Are you sure she's ok? She loves your pancakes as much as I do but she just looked at them."

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she was still tired, I don't think any of us slept as well as we usually do…"

"Okaaaay. You'll look after her won't you?"

"Of course I will. Thanks for letting me know. Take care of your mom ok?"

"Of course! Take care Uncle Kurt!"

"You too, bye buddy."

Kurt was confused by the call but he put it out of his head for the moment, they were going through some of the evidence from the warehouse, it looked like it was going to be a long day. They knew they had a limited amount of time before those children were lost to them. One of the items of evidence was an empty vial and when Patterson had finished with it she was pale. She went to Weller's office and didn't even knock, she was so agitated.

Kurt looked up in surprise, even Zapata knocked before she entered, granted she didn't wait for a reply she just barged in but no one ever just walked in then he saw Patterson as white as her lab coat, this was not a good sign. She held her tablet out to him and he took it.

"What am I looking at?"

"The results of the contents of the vial you found in the basement…"

"I'm not a chemist; you'll need to break it down for me…"

"It's the same drug that was used on Jane." Whispered Patterson

Kurt just stared at the tablet and lifted his head slowly to look at the computer whiz in front of him.

"What?"

"It was the same drug that wiped all of Jane's memories."

"Why would they use that on kids?"

Patterson shrugged her shoulders as a few tears rolled down her face.

They told the rest of the team, Jane paled when she heard the news, Reade and Zapata were not much better.

They worked long hours into the night. It was nearly midnight when Kurt realised that he didn't stop for lunch or dinner and Jane had been with him and therefore she didn't stop either. He had just sent Reade and Zapata home. He and Jane were getting ready to head home when Jane spoke.

"Kurt, would you mind if I went back to my place? Alone?"

"Is everything ok? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to myself."

"Ok, but I'm driving you there."

"Fine! But I could walk you know!"

"Not going to happen on my watch!"

He drove her back to her place and as he kissed her cheek he felt her flinch away.

"Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired, I'm ready to crash, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll have breakfast ready for the team tomorrow!"

Jane nodded her head and left the car. Kurt watched her enter her place.

The next morning Kurt, as promised, had breakfast for the team. He noticed that Jane nursed a coffee for an hour and it took her a couple of hours to finish a chocolate muffin. It was another day of going through leads that led nowhere. They were painstakingly going through each and every piece of evidence.

"I need to stop it!" whispered Jane

Patterson heard Jane mutter something but didn't catch what she said. Kurt was a little concerned about Jane, she seemed a little disconnected from them but he couldn't put his finger on specifically what was on his mind. Patterson's tablet started to beep something before he could carry on with his thoughts.

"Guys, we have a connection. One of the chemical components that make ZIP was bought by one Dr Silas Soames…"

"How many components are needed to make the drug?" asked Reade

"Four major ones that are difficult to come by and a few minor ones that you can get at your local drug store!" stated Patterson

"Well, that's not exactly a smoking gun though!" Zapata said

"You're right but Dr Soames' sister, sister-in-law and cousin-in-law, is that thing? You know what I mean, anyway these people all seem to have the same storage locker and seeing that they all live in other states and haven't visited New York for at least a couple of years, so I think the smoking gun is in the locker. Also, there's the interesting fact that he was wired $50 000 four times in the last 18 months and these payments seem to coincide with the kidnappings."

"I've heard enough! Gear up!" declared Kurt

They were in the SUV, all four of them, Patterson was on the comms.

"Hey guys, just a heads up, I found some medical reports from Emergency…"

"How did you get those?" asked Zapata

"I just did a search for any Soames' in the last 18 months and found that one Belinda Soames was treated at Emergency two times in the time frame from the same address …"

"What was she treated for?" asked Kurt

"Well, officially she fell down the stairs twice…"

"But…?" Reade asked

"But both the doctors thought each incident was the result of domestic violence but Mrs Soames wouldn't answer any questions and didn't want to speak to the police so they had to release her."

"Are there any kids?" whispered Jane

There was silence until Patterson could get them the information.

"Yeah, there are two, a boy and girl, 12 and 7 respectively… They've both missed some school recently and I'm not talking about a day here or there, I'm talking about a week at a time, enough time for any bruises to fade I'm assuming. I think I'm going to be sick. At least the school was concerned, they started to get the relevant agencies involved. They haven't been in school since Thursday. I have a bad feeling about this."

"We're here, stay on the line." Kurt said

They exited the SUV, Kurt and Jane taking the front, while Reade and Zapata went to the rear. At the same time they all entered the house. They cleared the first and second floors systematically. It was empty. In the kitchen they noticed the door, all four stood by the door, Kurt counted down from three and on one they opened the door and went through, they rushed down the stairs only to stop at what they saw. There was a stained mattress in the corner, a shackle that had a short chain that was attached to the wall, there was also a table with a belt and a pair of shoes, all the innocent looking items had drops of blood on them. Rats also occupied the basement as well.

"Guys? Guys? Talk to me. I don't like the silence!"

"Patterson, get a forensic team out here ASAP!"

"On it! What did you find? The team's eta is 15 minutes."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" declared Reade

Reade rushed back up the stairs and out of the house, they could hear him retching outside.

"Why is Reade being sick?" asked a quieter Patterson

"It's something from a horror film." Said Zapata

"I need to stop it, I need to stop it, I need to stop it…" Jane said over and over

"We will! We're on the right track!" said Kurt

After the forensic team had collected all the evidence they could Kurt and the rest of the team went over the house once again. They started in the kid's rooms. First the girl's, it was a nice room for a young girl, light yellow with white furniture. It looked nice but there was a slight smell of urine in the air. When Zapata pulled the covers back they saw the stains on the sheets and when these were pulled off they saw the other stains. The wardrobe was full of nice clothes and she had a laptop and the latest cell, better than theirs, but that didn't make up for any of the tortures she endured in her short life. They moved onto the boy's room and Kurt started to search the chest of drawers and was shocked by what he found. He took out the kitchen knife that was kept under some underwear. He knew what it was for and the fact that the boy was only a year older than Sawyer shook him to the core. Someone that young shouldn't even contemplate let alone know how to take their life. He must have stood there for a few minutes because Jane was by his side touching his arm to get his attention.

"Kurt?" asked Jane

He turned around with the knife in his hand. The others just looked at him.

"There's some dried blood on the blade." Stated Kurt

"Dried blood on what?" asked Patterson who couldn't see what Kurt was holding.

"The knife Weller found in the son's drawer." Said a solemn Reade

Weller and Jane just looked at each other, each thinking of the 11 year old that they would be going home to at some point. Jane took Kurt's free hand in hers and he squeezed it in return. Zapata was trying to comfort Reade.

They feared the worse, that Soames' took his wife and kids somewhere, they hoped they'd be in time.

"Maybe the mom took off with them." Patterson said

"Let's hope, the other scenario is too depressing." Zapata said

They made their way back to the office after disconnecting from Patterson. The ride back was silent, each occupant was thinking of those two kids and their mom.

"They're safe and sound somewhere, their mom got them the hell out of there…"

"BULLSHIT! We're all thinking the same thing! He's got his wife and kids somewhere and making their life even more of a misery than he's done so far!"

"We'll find them!" declared Zapata

"Yeah right! After they've endured how many beatings? Will all of three of them still be alive when we find them? If by some miracle they're all alive will they want to live after suffering? **You're** the FBI for goodness sakes; **you** should have found them already! What's taking so long?" said Jane

" _ **WE**_ WILL FIND THEM…!" shouted Zapata

"ENOUGH!" Kurt shouted

They pulled into the parking garage of the office. The silence in the SUV was palpable.

"Jane, why don't you go and take a break, go to the gym and punch the bag or something, we're all frustrated by the fact that we haven't found any of the kids…just go and release some of that tension!"

"Fine!"

Jane slipped out, slammed the door shut and headed for the stairs without a backwards glance.

"How come she gets time off? We're all working our butts off… why does she get special treatment? Is it because she's the boss' girlfriend?" Zapata started

"Tasha…" Reade began

"No Jane doesn't get special treatment because she's _my girlfriend_ , it may have something to do with the fact that out of the four of us she's the one that would know _**exactly**_ how those kids and their mom are feeling if Soames has them! Have you forgotten what we found in that basement?"

"Oh…"

"Exactly!" stated Kurt "We need all hands on deck and if Jane needs some time to vent her frustrations before she comes back to the table then so be it! She's been wound up recently, this may help."

The three of them left the garage and took the elevator to their floor and not surprisingly Jane was nowhere to be found. They went in search of Patterson to give her more details of the search even though she heard all their conversations.

It was hours later when Reade was tired with the side glances his boss kept on giving the empty desk.

"I'm going to go and get Jane!" Reade declared

He left before Kurt could say anything. He made his way to the gym and was shocked by what he saw. Jane was literally dripping with sweat. She was soaked to the skin but she didn't show any sign of stopping. He took his cell out and rang hers, she ignored it. She ignored the ringing and the flashing lights. He took the long way to her and talked to her so he didn't startle her. She couldn't have missed him but she was in a zone he didn't realise this so when the next thing he knew she was punching him, he stumbled back, he managed to block a couple of blows to his face but one connected. It must have been that physical contact that brought her out of wherever she was. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time and she was confused why he was there.

"Reade?"

"Jabe!"

It came out like that as Reade was holding his nose and trying to stop the nose bleed.

"I'm so sorry!"

Jane took a step closer to him to help but he held up a hand to stop her.

"We beed you back ib the bullpeb, cleab up!"

Weller and Zapata raised their eyebrows when they saw him walk back into the bullpen with blood on his shirt and tissue to nose.

"I mabe the mistabe of getting too close to Jabe when she was punching the bag!"

Zapata gave him a look of disbelief but for once didn't question him and left. Weller came and stood in front of him.

"You never make the mistake of getting too close to Jane when she's training. You're the cautious one! What really happened?"

Reade had his mouth open to answer when several things happened at once. Zapata entered with an ice pack and threw it at him. Jane entered the bullpen and looked like she wanted to talk to Reade but he pretended not to notice. Patterson came running in with her tablet.

"I think we have them!"

"Who Soames?" asked Zapata

"Yeah, no, the ones who kidnap the children. I was able to hack into his emails. He receives these cryptic emails a week before each kidnapping spree! I managed to identify and backtrack from the emails and other tech speak that you probably don't want to hear right now but…there's a shell company that's part of another shell company…it has to be them, it had to!"

"Give us the information and we'll start going through it. At least if we can dismiss some properties it will narrow it down for us!" stated Kurt

Patterson gave them a list of companies to check out. All five got down to work. Patterson chose to stay in the bullpen instead of going back to her lab. After a few hours they managed to eliminate a good number of properties associated with the shell companies.

It was late, after midnight, they were all tired. Patterson had drool down her chin from falling asleep in front of the computer. Reade was trying hard to stay awake but was failing, Zapata hadn't moved in ten minutes. Kurt looked at Jane and heard her mutter.

"I will stop it!"

"RIGHT! We're all heading home to catch a few hours rest, that's an order!"

Reade took Patterson and Zapata home and Kurt took Jane back to her place, he was worried about her.

"Jane I'm staying at your place! I'm worried about you!"

"I'm fine Kurt but if you want to sleep on the sofa instead of your comfy bed then that's your choice!"

They arrived at her place in no time as there wasn't any traffic. He made her some toast, she always had bread and peanut butter in stock. He made sure she ate even though she said she wasn't hungry. That turned out to be a mistake, as soon as she finished the first slice of toast, 15 minutes after it was made, it was painful to watch her eat, it seemed as if each mouthful was a struggle, she paled and rushed to the bathroom where she threw up the toast and hot chocolate she drank. He was right behind her and he kept her hair out of face and rubbed her back with his other hand. Once she was finished he helped her clean up.

"I'm sorry Jane. I should have listened to you!"

"It doesn't matter, you were being nice. I think I'll head to bed now."

"I'll be on the sofa."

"Goodnight!"

"Night Jane."

The next morning Kurt didn't make the same mistake again. He made breakfast and didn't say anything when Jane said she wasn't hungry. He ate his toast and cleared up the rest. He kept an eye on Jane throughout the day. She didn't eat or drink anything and lunch and dinner had both come and gone, he wanted to talk to Borden about Jane but just then Patterson declared she found the warehouse where the kids were being kept.

"How do we know this is the right one?" Reade asked

Patterson looked at him in surprise.

"This has to be the one. There was a list of address connected to the person/ persons emailing Soames and we've eliminated those properties that are too small, too centrally located, it has to be this one!"

"That's good enough for me. GEAR UP!" declared Kurt

It was close to nine o'clock, they had the cover of night to help them. Patterson couldn't see any security cameras as they would look to conspicuous on a rundown building. They took the building Kurt and Jane leading one team in the front while Zapata and Reade led the second in the back. The teams cleared the first floor while the four of them started to make their way down to the basement. They heard movement and slowly walked towards the only door. Kurt had his hand on the doorknob and turned it and pushed the door open slowly. What they saw was a shock. There was a young girl around 12 years old tied to a chair with a needle to her throat held by a man standing behind her. She had tears running down her face. They noticed there were about four other kids in the corner, huddled together on a mattress. They were dirty and crying.

"Put your guns down or the girl won't remember her own name ever again!"

The four of them were calculating the possible outcomes. There were an additional two guys in the room and it seemed as if they were unarmed which was a blessing. They probably assumed that they wouldn't need any fire power against the kids as they had their fists. From a quick glance a few of the kids had visible bruises. The benefit from working as a team for so long was the fact that they didn't need words to communicate, they knew Jane would take care of the imminent threat to the girl. Kurt, Reade and Zapata slowly put their guns on the floor. Jane kept hers trained on the man behind the girl.

"Jane!" Kurt said

"Close your eyes!" Jane said

The two other guys were coming closer to get their guns, as soon as the girl closed her eyes Jane shot the guy behind the girl, never once taking her eyes of the girl. Then things moved quickly. The other children were screaming. The two other guys were still going after the guns, they were not the smartest, and when Kurt and Zapata went had to hand with them. Reade made sure he was between them and the other kids. One of the guys managed to back hand Zapata and she went flying into a wall and was out for a few seconds. Jane went after the guy who was intent on finishing Zapata. Kurt was causing as much pain as he could to 'his' guy. Two down and one to go. They were all mesmerized by the fight that was going on between Jane and the remaining man. Zapata was up again and went to untie the girl.

"That's Soames!" said Zapata

Jane saw red and thought of his wife and kids and that basement. She thought of that knife that his son kept the knife with dried blood on it. She kept on seeing those things. She couldn't stop hitting him, she didn't want to stop. He had some skills but she was making more contact than he was.

"Jane, end it now!" Kurt ordered

Jane punched upwards towards his chin and his head snapped back and he fell to the floor. The teams that were above made their way to the basement in time to remove the three men. The next thing Jane knew she was being hugged by the girl that was tied to the chair. Jane patted her hair awkwardly and looked over the girl's shoulder to see that Weller had two kids in his arms and Reade and Zapata each had one around their waist.

The kids were checked out by the emergency services. They were dehydrated and malnourished. It turned out that the drug was going to be used to erase their memory so they could be adopted overseas. The children refused to leave the team until their parents arrived. Patterson took a picture, there were two gurneys, Kurt and Jane on one with three kids and Reade and Zapata on the other with the other two kids. The reunion between parents and kids was so emotional that no one had a dry eye. Once the kids were taken to the hospital after hugging the team several times; the team helped collect evidence they were at it for at least 45 minutes.

"At least we stopped them!" stated Zapata

Kurt whirled around to face her and grabbed her arms tightly.

"What did you just say?"

"Weller! What the hell?" Zapata asked

"ZAPATA, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kurt asked again

"Weller, you're hurting her, let her go!" Reade said

"Tasha, what did you say?" Kurt begged

Something wasn't right both Zapata and Reade knew it but they couldn't figure out what the problem was.

"I…I said 'at least we stopped them'!"

Kurt let her go and looked around but he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"PATTERSON!?"

They saw the blond look up in confusion at the shout.

"What?"

"Ping Jane's cell. NOW!" Kurt ordered

Patterson knew not to mess with that tone and began typing something on her tablet.

"She's at the office, your office specifically!"

Patterson looked up in confusion.

"Why did she leave? Why didn't she let anyone know? How did she get back so quickly?"

The next thing she knew they were all running towards their SUV and she followed and managed to get in just before it started and they were on their way back to the office.

"Weller, what's going on?" Patterson asked

Kurt remained silent, he was too busy trying to make it back to the office in the shortest time and he had the sirens on. They could all tell that he was scared or terrified seemed more apt.

They got the office and Kurt left the SUV and ran towards the elevator, the three of them followed him. Luckily Patterson had the forethought to have someone waiting in front to take care of the vehicle. They piled onto the lift and it seemed to take forever to get to their floor. As soon as it stopped Kurt rushed to his office, he wished he didn't delete the app that connected the cameras in his office to his cell, he opened his office door and switched his desk lamp on, and he didn't want to use the overhead light lest he frighten Jane. He could make her out, she was sitting in between the wall and the couch, she was on the floor, her knees to her chest and she had a gun in her hands. The sight scared him silly.

"I need to stop it. I need to stop it. I need to stop it. I need to stop it…"

Jane kept on chanting the same thing over and over. Kurt slowly made his way to her careful not to startle her. Eventually he was kneeling in front of her.

"Jane. Are you ok?" whispered Kurt

"I need to stop it, I need to stop it…"

"Jane what do you need to stop?" Kurt tried

"I have to stop everything!"

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"I need to stop everything!"

"Why?" Kurt tried again

"If I stop this then he can't hurt me anymore!"

"Who's he?" Kurt asked, he had a feeling he knew but he prayed he was wrong

"Keaton!"

"He can't hurt you anymore!"

"Yes he can! As long as I'm alive he can!"

"Jane you're fine. You escaped, he can't hurt you anymore!"

"Yes he can. He hates me. I went to my happy place every time he touched me. That's the only thing that kept me sane."

"Where's your happy place?"

"In my mind, somewhere where he can't touch me!"

"What's in your happy place?"

"You!"

"I'm here now Jane!"

"Are you? Or is this my happy place. If I end it then he can never hurt me again. He can never hurt you again. I will not let him hurt you!"

"How can he hurt me?"

"If he takes me again, I couldn't bare it if he used me to get to you. You deserve to be happy…"

"You make me happy!"

"I just bring pain to everyone I care about. I need to stop it…"

They watched as Jane brought the gun up, Kurt put his hands on her arms and he felt her shudder. He slowly moved his hands down to hers and when his met the gun he firmly took it from her grasp and held it backwards and he felt someone take it from him. He let out a breath. She wasn't focussing on him even though he was right in front of her. He took his bullet proof vest off and managed to pull Jane forward a little and he stepped behind her and sat down, he pulled her towards his chest. He had a leg stretched out on either side of her. He wrapped both arms around her, one around her upper chest the other around her waist. He held her tightly to him. He kept on talking to her. The others were staring in shock. Reade was the first to snap out of it. He took the blanket and placed it around the both of them.

"Jane, talk to me, tell me about your happy place." asked Kurt

He had his head by the side of hers.

"What do you want to know?" Jane asked quietly

Even though Jane was talking quietly everyone heard what she was saying, the others were just quiet and still in shock by what almost happened.

"Tell me everything!"

"Well we're married, we have a four year old daughter and I'm pregnant with twin girls!"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. What type of father am I?"

"You were happy when I told you I thought I was pregnant. You were incredibly sweet; you went out right there and then and bought six different pregnancy tests. You wanted to hold the sticks for me as I peed but I drew the line at that. You stayed in the bathroom with me though…"

Kurt chuckled at that.

"That's good to hear. Where were Sarah and Sawyer? Spending the night at Reade's?"

"No, they lived with him since they got married a few years earlier. Sawyer was so happy when they got married I didn't think I would ever see him happier but when Reade adopted him I was proven wrong. Sawyer loved calling him 'dad' at every opportunity. Reade loved it as well!"

"That's great to hear! So was I with you with every step of the pregnancy?"

"You were very attentive. You came to every appointment if you were free. You missed the first one but that wasn't your fault. Although I thought I was going to have to kill you!"

Jane rested her head against his left arm and Kurt rested his against hers, he wanted as much body contact as possible.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Well, I always thought that you would love any child we would have…"

"I would!"

"Yeah, that's not the impression you gave when we went to find out the sex of the baby!"

"What did I do?"

"Well as soon as we were told that we were going to have a daughter you were silent. I mean not even one word. We went back home and all the way back you didn't say one word. I didn't realise that you wanted a son so badly!"

"I have to admit that doesn't sound like me. Our child, half you half me would be loved regardless if they were a boy or a girl…"

"Well before I could knock some sense into you, thankfully I didn't get to it…"

"Why?"

"Well, you went to your laptop typed and printed something off. You brought it to me and I was fuming. I was going to kill you slowly and painfully when you shoved a pen in my face!"

"Why?"

"You wanted me to sign the paper!"

"What did it say?"

"It took a few seconds for the anger to disappear. I read the paper and I fell in love with you all over again!"

"What did I type?"

"It was a contract of sorts!"

"Contract? What were the terms?"

"Well, if I signed it I would have to uphold certain things…"

"What things?"

"1. Our daughter wouldn't be allowed to date until she was 20.

2\. Our daughter wouldn't be allowed to have a cell until she was 18.

3\. Our daughter could only wear skirts and shorts which were knee length or longer. She would also not be allowed to wear any tops that showed her midriff.

4\. Our daughter wouldn't wear a bikini until she moved out of the house.

5\. Our daughter couldn't be a cheerleader as the uniform contradicts the 'skirt rule' as in number 3.

6\. I and Zapata have to teach our daughter all the martial art skills that we possess.

7\. I have to teach our daughter all the languages I know.

8\. I have to ensure that our daughter doesn't give you the puppy dog eyes when she wants something.

9\. Our daughter is not allowed to drive until she's at least 18 and only on the condition that Zapata is not the one that teaches her.

10\. Our daughter is not allowed to get a tattoo until she moves out and if she ever does I'm never to ever tell you!"

"They seem like suitable conditions!"

"Oh please! I laughed in your face and pulled you down for a kiss."

"Did you ever sign it?"

Kurt loved the sound of this world and wish it was in fact their reality.

"Of course not, I screwed it up and threw it away!"

"Just like that?"

"Well later on I may have gone through the bin and took it out and took a photo of it and sent it to Sarah, Zapata and Patterson…"

"Oh god!"

"Yep, they made your life a misery!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you needed to see how insane you were being! Plus it was funny. You were freaking out. It also showed me how much you cared about our daughter, you already put a lot of thought into that list, granted it sounded a bit antiquated but I knew there was no way you would implement any of those conditions apart from the fighting and language ones!"

"So the rest of the pregnancy was fine?"

"Yeah, I had the usual cravings; you went out at 3 am to buy me stuff. I didn't want to wake you but you caught me just as I was about to leave to go to the shops, oh my, I don't think I ever saw you that mad before. I was trying to help. You had a long and tiring day and I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Damn straight! It's my job to take care of you! I want to go on the late night or early morning craving runs!"

"That's what you said! You also said the same thing to Sarah!"

"Sarah was pregnant again?"

"Yeah, she and Reade were so happy their son was born a couple of months after our daughter. If you thought they were happy, Sawyer was over the moon at being a big brother."

"I bet he was!"

"We were all concerned that he may feel left out with both of us having new-borns at the same time but he loved it. You and Reade spent a lot of time with him so he knew he was still loved. He loved the babies a little too much!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well right from the start they both loved him. They would fall asleep straight away for him. We were all shocked."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, we were all happy that he bonded with both of them but he'd rather spend time with them then go out with his friends. We were all concerned and we talked to him about it."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to spend as much time with them because he wouldn't always be there for them, then he mentioned the 'c' word!"

"What 'c' word?"

"College! He said there were only a few more years before he left and he wanted to make sure that they knew he did love them and didn't just leave them! I swear there wasn't a dry eye when he finished."

"Wow!"

"Yeah! Zapata wasn't happy with the pregnancies though!"

"Why?"

"Well there were a few reasons. First of all you, Reade and Borden were driving me, Sarah and Patterson nuts respectively!"

"Patterson?"

"Yep I had another month left when she found out she was expecting as well! All of you were being so overprotective that she became our dealer!"

"What contraband did she get you?"

"Whatever we wanted! You only 'allowed' me one bar of chocolate a day and a packet of chips every other day. You didn't allow me to have any fast food…well at least that's what you thought! Zapata was an angel! She managed to get the greasiest burger and fries delivered, oh and the pizza with triple cheese mmmmmm but I have to say the fried chicken was my favourite and our baby daughter loved every single bite! You never found out until now. She kept a stash of chocolate and chips in her desk drawer and I was allowed, no ordered to raid it whenever I wanted. Sarah had it much easier as she didn't work with Reade but Zapata took care of her as well! Every Monday Sarah received a delivery of chocolate and chips. Zapata also created an account for Sarah with a delivery company and Sarah had to use it even though Zapata paid for everything, Sarah wasn't too happy about that but if she didn't then Zapata would tell Reade that she was eating the food anyway and he would be on her case anyway, so whenever your sister had a craving for a 'banned' food according to her husband, she ordered it and ate it at work! It was easier with Patterson as Borden was with patients at certain times so all the deliveries were timed when he was busy."

"Are you telling me that neither I nor Reade noticed all these take away deliveries?"

"Well as Zapata had more experience since you went all 'nuts', she had everyone in the office in on it. The food came in boxes that looked like stock…"

"Oh and I suppose we didn't notice the smell?"

"Well when some office staff order in the same food you would smell theirs not Patterson's!"

"Huh!"

"Yep! Zapata had our backs and we were eternally grateful!"

"Although, I think **we** freaked her out…"

"How so?"

"Well, right from the time we announced that we were expecting, or even before, you seemed to be out of sorts. We didn't realise that she was that seriously concerned. She cornered you as soon as we told everyone about the baby. She was worried that there was something wrong with me and or the baby and it was playing on your mind…"

"What was the issue?"

"Well I wish I could have seen her face when you told her, you didn't want to but she was really worried…"

"Told her what?"

"That I literally couldn't keep my hands off of you!"

"WHAT?!"

"You were 'out of sorts' because I kept you up most of the night as I couldn't get enough of you. I was insatiable!"

"Really?"

"Hmmm! It was supposed to start in the second trimester but it started straight away for us. At first it was from when we got home to the early morning then it escalated to several times in the morning before work as well. One time we were running late and when we arrived Zapata had a huge smirk on her face, then she said in front of everyone 'Weller, you're going to have a little one to dress soon, it would be good if you could dress yourself by the time she arrives!' at your confused look she told you that your shirt was inside out! From the second trimester onwards we were late a few times a week. We made up the time each day but we would blush bright red when we arrived. It was so embarrassing that everyone knew what we'd been up to. Reade would have to meet Sarah during the day if he was free but his nights were really busy! Borden and Patterson had no shame! She would drag him into any cupboard to have her way with him. You caught them a few times exiting the cupboards but you pretended you didn't see anything!"

"Ok, I really don't need to know about everyone's sex life, especially my sister's, thank you very much!"

"Well then you, Reade and Borden really put your foot in it!"

"What did we do?" Kurt asked wearily

"Well, Zapata was ill one day and all three of you saw her running to the bathroom and she threw up…"

"Ok and?"

"Well she was seeing this really great guy and you three got mad on her behalf and assumed, wrongly I may add, that she was pregnant!"

"Uh-oh!"

"Yep, so you three ordered the guy into your office, he was part of the accounting team, and threatened him that he better be a decent father to the kid!"

"Zapata didn't try and kill us?"

"She was livid; she had to take several pregnancy tests in front of the guy, who is now her fiancé, before he believed that she wasn't pregnant! She played the long game, she thought the fear that you three had of what she may do was better than anything that she could come up with!"

"Remind me never to mess with her! So what's our daughter like? What did we name her?"

"Emilia is a daddy's girl through and through! She adores you as much as you adore her! You can do no wrong; it's so sweet to watch. When she sleeps on your chest it's the most adorable thing. You used to talk to my stomach every day. You would kiss it in the morning and evening. You read her stories when she was still inside. Even when she was born you read to her. She couldn't understand any of what you were saying but she recognised your voice. She's my co-conspirator, when you're going to work late I get her to bring you something to eat and you eat it in front of her under her watchful gaze, she refuses to leave until you've cleaned your plate. It's great having a day care in the building. You always check her wardrobe when she has a nightmare and under her bed. Even though you never find anything she knows that you're going to bring her to our room. She's the spitting image of me but personality wise, she's all you! She's stubborn! She'll get this look on her face; it's a mirror image of yours. It's funny when you two are trying to get your own way…"

"Who wins?"

"Seriously? Emmy of course! She just looks at you with those big green eyes and you cave! Thankfully she isn't using her power for evil yet, heaven help us when she's a teenager! She's just started to tear up as well, I'm wondering if Zapata had anything to do with that."

"Are the twins ok?"

"Yes, we were shocked when we found out it was twins, you said you were outnumbered by girls and it wasn't fair! You were joking; you said it with a huge smile on your face. I remembered after Emmy was born, you were so caring. You never sat still throughout your paternity leave, you were so attentive. After I got the go-ahead after the six-week check-up I felt so unattractive but you never looked at me differently, you still had the same look in your eye when you looked at me. It made me feel so loved. You still cuddled me every night but you wouldn't take it any further. I had to jump you a week later as I couldn't wait for us to be intimate again. The reverence you showed my body that night was amazing, I've never felt so loved. I was so lucky that you loved me." Jane said sadly

"What about your other happy place?" Kurt asked

"You mean this one?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"Well, what makes it a happy place?"

"It's real. I can see us getting married and having kids one day, even though we haven't gone on a date yet!"

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"I can't be responsible for you losing someone else that you love…"

"What do you mean?"

"When we marry, if we're lucky and we're blessed with kids, he'll use them against you. Do you really think he'll leave me alone? He'll wait. He'll always be after me. He could use our kids against you. I'm not going to sit back and wait for him to take our kids. It would kill both of us. So if I end it now then you'll be spared the heartache of losing a child…"

"Jane…" Kurt said in an anguished voice

He had tears rolling down his cheeks. The despair in her voice was his undoing. She thought about it in detail. The life that they had in the other reality sounded so nice, he wanted it but he also knew what she said was the truth; Keaton would never leave her alone. He wasn't about to let her leave him. They would fight Keaton. Jane fell into a fitful sleep. He didn't remove his arms from her at all.

It must have been hours later when he heard her raspy voice.

"Weller?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is everyone asleep on the floor in your office?"

"What do you remember?"

"We found the kids…I shot a guy I think…and I had a nice dream…"

"What was the dream about?"

"Erm…us." Jane whispered

"You mean you, me, Emmy and the impending twins?"

Jane gasped in shock.

"How do you know about that? I dreamt of being in your arms all night, I assume it wasn't a dream then?"

"Jane I want you, us to talk to Borden…"

"Why?" Jane asked wearily

"We need to talk about the last few days…"

"What did I do?"

"I think you got a little confused with what was happening! Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

Borden came in an hour later. They moved the meeting to his room. All of them were there. They didn't want to let Jane out of their sight. Weller started to tell Borden what happened and the others added their own observations when it was relevant. Weller ended with the bit about the gun and talking to her about her happy place.

Jane was shocked by what she heard; she didn't recall the part with the gun. She remembered feeling out of sorts the last few days but couldn't understand why. Kurt kept physical contact with her; he kept a hold of her hand, and every so often would squeeze it as if to confirm that she was still there. The others looked like they had a hell of a night as well. They were all scared for her.

"Well from what you have recounted it seems as if Jane was suffering from PTSD…"

"What?" Weller asked

"Can any of you pinpoint when Jane's behaviour changed?" Borden asked

"Well, it must have been when we went to Soames' place; he had…stuff in the basement, stuff that may have reminded Jane of her time with…"

"No, it was earlier than that!" stated Kurt

"Agent Weller, you have more information?"

"Sawyer called me at work. He knew there was something wrong…"

"Sawyer how?" Zapata asked

"Jane loves my chocolate chip pancakes but she didn't take a bite, Sawyer thought it was weird. She also didn't have any coffee…"

"You did not notice this?" Borden asked

"I took a call in the bedroom; I didn't want Sarah and Sawyer to hear. We kind of freaked them out the day before. I didn't pay attention, as soon as the call was finished we were out of the door, I assumed Jane ate. Sawyer called me later to ask me if Jane was ok and I knew there was something not quite right but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"Did something happen that morning?" Borden asked

"No, it was a regular morning. If we're all at home we'll have breakfast together. I cook, I like to…"

"What happened the previous day?"

"We went to check out a possible location of where the kids may have been kept…" Zapata stated

"What did you find?"

"Nothing!" said Reade

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" asked the dubious doctor

"There was nothing there, it was abandoned, and we were late by a day maybe two." Reade insisted

"Humour me; please describe everything that you saw, every minute detail."

Kurt began and the others chimed in. Borden was listening but he was also paying attention to Jane. He saw her twitch when they mentioned the basement.

"Thank you! I think being in that basement triggered something…"

"What?" demanded Kurt

"Jane, would you like to tell your team what prompted your recent behaviour?"

"The smell. The smell of damp. I felt as if I was back _**there**_. _**He**_ was baiting me and saying that none of you cared. I must have felt that on some level which is why I punched Reade and snapped at Zapata. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I thought this was too good to be true." whispered Jane

"Were there any other signs?" Borden asked in general

"Jane started to call me Kurt."

"Well is that not your name?" Borden asked

"It is but she called me that before everything happened. When she came back she always called me Weller even after we started getting closer again. I just didn't put it all together. She called me Weller again this morning."

"She's not suicidal Agent Weller."

"How do you know?" asked Jane

"Because you could have committed suicide a number times already since that day in the warehouse but you didn't. You managed to give clues to your team but they didn't have the knowledge to decipher your clues, now they do!"

"So the next time we go into a place that has damp we have to let Jane punch me, snap at Zapata and call Weller Kurt?"

"That is an exaggerated simplification, but in essence yes!"

"Please explain doctor." Stated Kurt

"You need to listen to Jane. You need to know when things are not quite right. She may have another episode tomorrow or next week or next year! We don't know when or if it will happen again but you have all seen Jane not be herself, so you know how to deal with it if it happens again."

"How do we deal with it?" asked an exasperated Zapata

"You keep physical contact so there is something tangible to keep her here, you talk to her let her know that you're there for her…"

"Supposing she only responds to Weller that way?" asked Patterson

"I have no doubt that if Agent Weller wasn't available, that one if not all of you would have had the same idea. You would have held her so she wasn't a danger to herself, you would have talked to her…"

"How are they supposed to distinguish between me having an episode as you call it and me being in a mood?"

"It will be in the subtle clues, like your nephew witnessed, or the fact that you call Agent Weller by his first name all of a sudden. I am sure that the team will ensure that you do not suffer for a long time if this was to happen again."

Borden watched as the team took in the information.

"Jane, do you think that it was just random that the two physical altercations that you have had have both been with the male members of the team?"

"I don't follow the question."

"Well, let's take the first physical confrontation, some may say, and none of those people are in this room right now, some may say that Agent Weller should have retaliated when you attacked him in the gym…"

"It was my fault, I surprised her…" Kurt interrupted

"Agent Weller are you actually saying after being tortured for three months that Jane wouldn't be acutely aware of all her surroundings? Wouldn't you have a heightened sense of self preservation and always be on the 'look out' for any potential threats?"

Borden let that sink in.

"So what are you saying? I wanted Weller to attack me? I staged the whole thing?" Jane asked incredulously

"You may have been testing Agent Weller…"

"Testing him for what?"

"To see if he would harm you like your captor. Subconsciously, you needed to know if you provoked the team leader would he retaliate in kind. Would you be sent back to the CIA? What did you find out Jane?"

Jane sat there flabbergasted.

"Jane? What happened? Did Agent Weller retaliate? What did Agent Weller do when you, mistakenly thought, he was attacking you?"

"He…he just took it. He let me hit him." Said Jane reverently

"So Agent Weller cannot defend himself from a single attacker with hand to hand combat?"

"Of course he can!"

"Why did he not stop you from making contact with him?"

"He let me hit him."

"Did he try to restrain you in any way?"

"No, he defended himself and he kept on calling my name but he made no move to stop me…"

"Maybe Agent Weller is not in peak physical condition if he can't stop you from hitting him…"

"Of course he is, he let me punch him. He was well within his rights to punch back but he didn't."

"Your team leader, even after being provoked, didn't harm you physically. That was your first test for the team. You knew if the team leader didn't harm you, even when it was justified, then the others also wouldn't and if someone disobeyed the order from the team leader you knew they would be dealt with. You needed to be sure about this before you opened yourself up to the team again."

"Why did I hit Reade?"

"Who is second in command?"

"Reade." Jane said

"Exactly! You needed to know that the next person in charge would also not turn you over back to the CIA if things deteriorated. What did Agent Reade during your altercation?"

"He didn't do anything but defend himself…"

"So Agent Reade is incapable of subduing a female in hand to hand combat?"

"He knew there was something that wasn't right…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Reade doesn't particularly like getting involved with hand to hand even though he's really good at it. When we spar it's an even match. His reflexes are really good and he is a quick study, he picks up new techniques in no time. When we spar there's no holding back! We always carryon until one of us quits but as we're both a little stubborn…"

Weller, Zapata and Patterson snorted at this

"… that doesn't happen. Weller has to order us to stop. We're not allowed to spar between 9 and 5 as others want to use the gym and 'we take too long!" Jane rolled her eyes at the last bit

Weller had a grin on his face and Borden tried to keep a straight face.

"Reade could only take me down if I was having a bad day and he was incredibly lucky…"

"Oh please!" interrupted Reade

"…but that day he just let me take my frustration out on him."

"Another test past by the team!" declared Borden

"Ok, how was I testing Zapata? I know for a fact that if I was to strike her she would give as good as she got…"

"Damn straight!" chimed Zapata

"Exactly!" stated Borden

Jane face palmed herself.

"Can you please explain?" Jane whined

"Well everyone knows that Agent Zapata would never back down from a fight…"

"And…?" Jane asked

"Well, even in your subconscious you knew that so any physical contact wouldn't have been a surprise however verbal assaults are a different thing."

"I don't understand." Stated Jane

"Well when someone expects physical brutality and they receive it, it becomes the 'norm' as it was although if that tormentor was to change their method of attack to verbal, then the victim would be so shocked that the verbal abuse may make a deeper impression than the physical, the truth can be said of the reverse…"

"So if Zapata…"

"Verbally abused you, this would have a bigger impact on you than the bruises she can inflict as you are used to those and expect them when sparing."

"Huh!"

"What did Agent Zapata say to you in the SUV on the way back to the office that day?"

"She kept on saying 'we' as if I was part of the team…"

"You are Jane!" Zapata declared emphatically

"You wanted to see what would happen if you pushed Agent Zapata away."

"What about Patterson?"

"Really?!" exclaimed Borden "She was the first person you tested. You trusted her with a task that would help you. You asked her to help you avoid your team leader and she didn't ask you any questions, granted she knew why, she came up with a solution which helped you and she didn't reveal your 'request' until much later and that was reluctantly and because she's a romantic but if things remained the same then Agent Patterson would still be keeping your secret and Agent Weller would be none the wiser!"

"I didn't realise…"

"You are a team of individuals but a team nonetheless. You will have disagreements, it's only natural. It's how you deal with them that will determine the strength of your bond. Your team have shown you that you are part of the same team. When you woke up earlier what did you notice?"

"Everyone was sleeping on Weller's office floor."

"If they didn't care then why would they do that? Did Agent Weller order them to stay?"

"No…"

"So?"

"They chose to stay."

Tears began to run down Jane's cheeks as she realised that she was a fully-fledged member of the team.

The session ended soon after. Weller gave them the rest of the day off and invited them back to his place for breakfast, they declined, and they all wanted their own bed. Reade made sure that both Zapata and Patterson got to their places and then he went to his to crash. Weller took Jane back to his place, he cooked scrambled eggs and toast for both of them. He got some spare clothes of his; for Jane to change into and directed her to the bathroom. She came out 15 minutes later, Weller took her to his room and tucked her in with a kiss to the forehead, he then went to use the bathroom and clean up.

He sat on the sofa pretending to watch what was on the screen; he kept on seeing the gun in Jane's hand, kept on seeing the results if he was a few minutes late regardless of what Borden said. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Jane enter the room. He only noticed her when she was right in front of him, which startled him.

"Hey, you couldn't sleep?" Weller asked

Jane shook her head.

"Why don't we watch a film? Any specific one you want to watch?"

Jane shook her head again. She got comfortable on the sofa while Kurt went to select a DVD. Jane snuggled next to him when he returned to the couch. Her head was on his shoulder as the menu came up. Kurt moved his arm so he could wrap it around Jane's shoulders so her head was now resting on his chest. Kurt selected to play the film and they both settled down to watch. He noticed that Jane's breathing evened out before the end of the opening credits, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes for a second and breathed in her scent.

Sarah and Sawyer opened the door to the apartment and they were both shocked to see the sight in front of them, not that Kurt and Jane being together was a shock, but the fact that they were sleeping with their arms around each other and the fact that neither seemed to have heard them enter. Sarah knew something had happened from the brief conversation with Edgar earlier but she didn't know the details and thought she would probably be better off not knowing. Sarah hung up their coats and got started on making dinner with her son's help. They tried to be quiet but they weren't silent and still the couple on the sofa were in a deep sleep. They began to stir when they smelled the gorgeous meal that was being prepared.

Jane snuggled into Kurt again but forgot that it was Kurt. When she raised her head and realised her 'pillow' was the man that she was in love with she went bright red. Kurt kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you ok?" Kurt asked

Jane nodded and grinned in embarrassment when her stomach growled in response.

"Dinner's going to be ready in about twenty minutes if you two can pull yourselves away from the couch!" Sarah hollered from the kitchen

Kurt leaned his forehead against Jane's.

"There's one good thing about having an annoying sister!"

Jane slapped his chest.

"I heard that!" Sarah declared

"Is that Reade's lasagne we smell?"

"Yeah, I think I've finally got the hang of it, fingers crossed."

"It smells gorgeous Sarah, thanks!" said Jane

"It does smell good brat!"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at her big brother and he just smiled.

"Sawyer, here, made the salad all by himself!"

"Mom! It's just a salad!"

"It doesn't matter. You put a lot of effort into it and you should be proud of it!"

Sarah ruffled Sawyer's hair and he rolled his eyes at his Uncle and Jane, they both smiled in response.

They sat down to dinner and enjoyed the meal, both Kurt and Jane had second and third helpings while mother and son had seconds.

"That was great, thanks guys!" Kurt said

"You're welcome!"

"C'mon Jane, we'll clear up and let the cooks rest."

They cleared the table quickly; Jane washed the dishes while Kurt dried them. They settled on the sofa again with Sarah and Sawyer. Sawyer was on one side of his Uncle while Jane was on the other, they settled down to watch something all but Sarah fell asleep and she took a photo of the adorable scene.

A couple of days after Soames' arrest Kurt received a phone call to let him know that he was found dead and the inmate that committed the murder confessed straight away. The team was shocked by the latest development but none of them were sad at the demise of Soames. Patterson looked deeper into the non-connection between the Soames and the inmate, it took her a little time but it turns out that the inmate's three children had money put into a trust for their college education. This trust was set up an hour after the murder was committed. The inmate was in for several life sentences already and another one wasn't going to make much of a difference. He wasn't talking but the team assumed he didn't know anything anyway.

It took them a month but they eventually found Soames' family, the whole team put in extra hours to find out what happened to the three missing members of the family that was in addition to the tattoo cases that they worked on in between.

Patterson found them near Las Vegas. The whole team went out to meet them. They found them in a park. The brother was sitting on a blanket doing his homework while an older woman they assumed was Mrs Soames stood by a younger child on the swings. When they got closer they saw Robert freeze as if he could sense something, he looked up and saw them coming. He calmly put his books down and stood up so he was between his mom and the strangers that were walking towards them. His mom had her back to him but the sister saw and came to an abrupt stop. The mom turned around and ran so she was in front of her son.

"Go and see to your brother, now!"

The boy stood there for a few seconds before he reluctantly moved to his 'brother'.

"Who are you? I'll call the police…"

"My name is Kurt Weller I'm with the FBI. This is my team, Jane Doe, Agent Zapata, Agent Reade and Agent Patterson…"

"What does the FBI want with the likes of me and my nephews?"

"…We've been working on a case and thought you may like the information we have for you?"

Kurt handed her a folder and when she didn't reach for it he placed it on the grass and took as few steps back as did the rest of the team. They all knew it wasn't going to be an easy meeting. They watched as she turned around to see that her 'nephews' were fine, the elder one was protecting the younger one who was straining to see what was going on, she then took a few tentative steps to the folder and picked it up. When she opened it and looked at it she was in shock and stood there completely still then she collapsed to her knees in tears. The elder boy quickly came running to her side to help, Reade was quick and quickly picked up the photos and death certificate before the boy could see.

"Aunt, Aunt, what's wrong?"

The 'Aunt' kept on sobbing.

The boy looked at Weller and demanded to look at what was in the folder, this seemed to bring the 'Aunt' out of her state.

"NO! That's not for you to see. Jess baby, come here."

Both boys stood still, the younger one turned to the elder one who in turned looked at his 'Aunt' then at Weller and his team and once he seemed to find what he was looking for he nodded to his 'brother' who took slow steps until 'he' was by their sides looking up at Weller with wide eyes.

"These are nice people from the FBI…"

Jess looked at her brother in question.

"They're like special police."

She nodded her head then looked at Weller again.

"Robert, Jess, we don't have to be careful anymore. Your daddy isn't going to hurt us anymore and these kind people came to tell us…"

"What happened?"

"We arrested your father and while he was in prison someone didn't like him and hurt him badly…"

"Can I have a look?" Robert asked

"NO!"

"NO!"

Weller and the mom said at the same time.

"Why?"

"You're too young, if you still want to when you're older then I'll show them to you but you don't need to see that now."

"Oh baby, you can grow your hair again…"

The mom was there touching the very short hair on the girl. It looked like her brother's haircut, short back and sides, Sawyer had longer hair than both of them.

"You mean I can wear dresses again? I don't have to pretend to be a boy anymore?"

"No, never again!"

"YAY!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the mom directed at Weller and the rest of the team

"It's our pleasure!"

"Please come back to our place for some coffee…"

"We don't want to impose…"

"Please, we would like to thank you properly…"

"PLEEEEEEEEASE?" added Jess

Weller turned to the rest of the team who shrugged their shoulders.

"Ok, but just for a little bit we don't want to take up a lot of your time."

The large group went to a small apartment and even though it wasn't large it was a home. It looked like Robert slept on the sofa; he quickly picked up his bedding and took it into the only bedroom. Jane, Zapata and Reade sat on the floor, Weller sat on the sofa, and Patterson sat opposite on a chair. Jess was offering everyone homemade chocolate chip cookies. After everyone had a glass of water, they insisted that was fine, Jess shocked everyone by sitting on Weller's lap. Jane and Zapata were openly grinning at Weller's shocked face, fair play to him though; he put an arm around her when it was obvious that she wasn't going to move. Patterson unashamedly took a photo.

"Jess hasn't been comfortable around men for a long time, she always assume they're all like her father…so it's a shock that she's taken to you so quickly…" said Mrs Soames

"She's wasn't the only one!" Zapata muttered

Jane blushed at the comment.

"He's nice!"

"How do you know that honey?" Patterson asked

"Because you all like him. You can see!"

Kurt had a smug look at that reasoning.

Jess tugged at Kurt's shirt to get his attention.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jess asked nodding towards Jane

Kurt went red and hesitated answering. Jane was also red.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

Replied Patterson, Reade and Zapata when Kurt didn't answer straight away. Jess whispered something in Kurt's ear that the others couldn't hear.

"You know she would look just as pretty if she wore pink or green or something other than black and grey!"

Kurt opened his eyes wide and when his eyes met Jane's he looked away quickly. He didn't know how to respond to the young girl on his lap. When Jess didn't get a response from him she took matters into her own hands and went to sit in between Jane and Zapata.

"I think you would look pretty in brighter colours! I don't want to wear boy colours anymore! Why don't you try pink? Or green?"

Jane sat there with her mouth open, Zapata and Patterson, who had moved to the floor to be closer to the female contingent, took her tablet out and Jess got caught up in picking out outfits for Jane to wear. Patterson, Zapata and Jess had a great time looking at clothes. Weller in the meantime had a word with Robert. He gave the pre-teen all their numbers and promised that they would always answer if he, his sister or mom needed them. Weller also got Robert to promise that he would never hurt himself again and would talk to someone if he needed to. When they left, Weller gave Mrs Soames the contact information for a few therapists that Borden recommended.

It took the team a while to get back to their old rhythm, they were all very observant of Jane which drove her mad. Weller insisted on staying with her whether it be at her place or his. More often than not they would end up on the sofa together. But things came to a head one day.

"Weller, we need to talk!"

"Ok, what about?"

"You!"

"Why?"

"You've been great and so supportive and I love sleeping with you each night!"

Weller smirked at the comment and Jane went red.

"You know what I mean! But you can't be with me 24-7!"

"Why not?"

"Well because I need to be able to be by myself. You've been spending every spare minute with me, which I love but you haven't spent any time with Sarah or Sawyer. I don't want to be responsible for coming between you and your sister and nephew…"

"But…"

"Weller, how will we know if I can cope with anything that may or may not happen if you're always with me? I need to be able to cope by myself or see if I'll be able to seek help when I need it."

"Do you have to be so logical?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine from tomorrow I'll stay at my place by myself, well with my sister and nephew!"

"C'mon, you know you've wanted to go against Sawyer and that new game you got him!"

"That's not the point. On one condition though, you use the key whenever you want."

Jane agreed.

It took Jane three weeks to use the key. They sill went out together and she even had meals at his place with Sarah and Sawyer but he always drove her back to her place, placed a kiss on her forehead and cheek and pulled her door closed an went back to his place. He woke up one morning to find her on his sofa in a deep sleep. When she woke up Weller was sitting opposite her on the coffee table with a coffee cup in his hands. She sat up and took the cup from his hands and inhaled the scent. Weller grinned.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have slept out here and you could have had the bed!"

"Weller, I'm not going to chuck you out of your bed and this couch is comfy!"

"But…"

"No, no buts. I used your key, the last three weeks have been so boring, at night at least! I like spending time with you; can we go back to the way things were before I had a meltdown?"

"Jane you didn't have a meltdown…"

"I liked where we were heading before. We would spend some nights together, granted in separate rooms but at least we were in the same place. I like having breakfast with you and you, Sarah and Sawyer. Some nights we would be at our own places but that was okay as I knew we would spend the night together soon."

"I would like that!"


	8. Chapter 8

This follows on from Chapter 6/ 6M

Chapter 8

She was so comfortable in Weller's arms but she had to get up to get a drink. Weller told her to keep a bottle of water by the bed and although that did make sense she preferred to get up and go and get a glass of water from the kitchen. She loved sleeping on his chest; he had one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her body. He always woke up regardless of what she tried so she didn't try to be stealthy anymore.

"I'm going to go and get a drink, do you want one?" Jane whispered

"Uh-uh." Weller made a negative sound and removed his hand and arm even though he was still asleep.

She moved out of his embrace and walked to the door, thankful that she didn't need to look for any clothes to put on as they, especially when they stayed at his place, always dressed after making love, well for Weller that meant putting on a pair of boxers, for Jane it meant a shirt of Weller's and some shorts or sweats. If they were at her place or Sarah and Sawyer were at Reade's place she would just don a pair of panties with the shirt and Weller wouldn't even bother with the boxers. She pulled the door closed not expecting to be away from Weller for too long, before she could make her way to the kitchen she felt there was something wrong or to be more precise different in the living room. She tried to adjust her eyes and everything seemed like before they went to bed but she still had a feeling that not all was right. Then she saw movement on the sofa. She was shocked for a moment but why would a stranger come and sleep on their sofa she thought. She moved closer to the person sleeping on it and was shocked to see that it wasn't a tall person at all. She managed to make out a few curls of hair.

"Sawyer?"

She saw the blanket move and two eyes peer at her.

"Are you ok?"

The head nodded at her.

"Are you trying to watch another of your episodes?"

The head shook to indicate no.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

There was no movement at all which answered her question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Stillness was her only answer.

"Well you know what happens when I have a nightmare? Your Uncle helps me. He talks to me and holds me and eventually I started to tell him what the nightmares were about and just sharing that with him helped. Have you talked to anyone about them?"

Sawyer looked down.

"You haven't mentioned anything to your mom or Uncle or Edgar?"

Sawyer shook his head.

"Do…do you want to tell me?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders.

Jane sat on the arm of the couch.

"It's up to you. You don't have to if you don't want to but you can't stay out here all night. What do you usually do when you have a nightmare at Reade's?"

"The first time I had a nightmare at Edgar's Mom was out with some friends so it was only me and Edgar. I went to their room; he was still up but reading in bed. I thought he would let me sleep with him but he told me to go back to my room so I did. Then a couple of minutes later Edgar came into my room. He sat down on the covers and picked up the book we were reading earlier and carried on from where we left off. When I woke up I had Edgar asleep on one side of me and mom on the other in her pyjamas, she must have seen us two together and went to change out of her 'going out' clothes. It was nice. They both sleep with me whenever I have a nightmare, although it can't be that comfortable as they both have one leg on the floor, as it's a small bed!"

"That's nice, what do you usually do when you have a nightmare here?"

Sawyer's eyes darted to Kurt's room then back to Jane.

"You usually sleep with Uncle Kurt?"

Jane received a nod in response.

"Well why didn't you come into the bedroom?" Jane asked in confusion

"I'm not allowed into Uncle Kurt's room if the door is closed."

"You could have knocked; you know your Uncle will always help you when you need it!"

"But I sleep with him when I have a nightmare…"

"Ok? I'm not sure I understand."

"You sleep with him now…"

"Oh Sawyer! It doesn't matter if I'm sleeping with your Uncle or not, he would still want to help you if you have a nightmare. Just knock next time and wait for one of us to open the door, ok?"

She expected Sawyer to answer in the affirmative but he was still subdued.

"Sawyer what's going on?"

"I can't let you sleep on the sofa just because I have a nightmare. Girls should get the bed. Uncle Kurt would always sleep out here before you two shared a room…"

"Why thank you Sawyer, that's really kind of you but why would you think that I would have to sleep on the sofa?"

"Well isn't Uncle Kurt's bed for two people? If I sleep with him then you would have to move! There's no point in him moving as we both want to sleep with him and no offense Aunt Jane but I don't want to sleep with you, I want Uncle Kurt!"

Jane had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud at the boy's logic.

"Well you're right that we both want to sleep with your Uncle Kurt but you're wrong about one thing…"

"What?"

"Have you seen your Uncle's bed?"

Sawyer nodded his head.

"It's a big bed; it can fit all of us in it! Your mom could sleep with us as well if she wanted to!"

That would probably give Weller nightmares Jane thought with a small smile if his sister was to share their bed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! There's plenty of room for you, me and your Uncle Kurt in his bed."

"Thanks Aunt Jane."

"You're welcome."

"Aunt Jane?"

"Yeah Sawyer?"

Jane waited for Sawyer to speak but he wouldn't, his eyes were cast down, when he looked up there were tears in his eyes.

"Sawyer?"

"What's wrong with me Aunt Jane?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why…why doesn't my dad love me?"

"Sawyer…I'm sure that…are you sure?"

Jane watched as Sawyer nodded his head.

"Have you talked to your mom about this? Is this what the nightmare was about?"

"I asked mom once and she told me that he does love me but I knew that she was lying; you know the types that parents tell to keep their kids happy like Santa is real and the Easter Bunny? Later that same day when I asked her I saw her crying. She was telling Uncle Kurt about what I asked and I promised myself I would never make her cry so I've never asked her again. I saw her cry again when we were at Edgar's…"

"What happened?"

"Well it was the day after my birthday but we were celebrating at the weekend but the next day I saw Edgar holding her as she cried because _**he**_ didn't phone to wish me a happy birthday! She was sobbing. Neither of them saw me. From that day I made that promise to myself."

Jane was shocked and didn't know how to respond.

"What is it about me that makes me unlovable by my own dad?"

"Oh Sawyer, there is nothing wrong with you! Please remember that! Look, I haven't asked your mom or your Uncle about your biological father and they never told me anything. Sometimes some people are not meant to be parents; that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. That's on them. He's missing out on being a dad to a great kid and I'm not just saying that because I'm with your Uncle."

Jane watched as the boy in front of her wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands.

"Sawyer, you know about me. My family and or friends don't even care about me. There is no way I tattooed myself so there is at least one person out there that knows me but even with all the media coverage of my story not one person came forward to say they know me. No family, no friends and no co-workers! But I made my own family. I have your Uncle and because of him I have three sisters in your mom, Patterson and Zapata and two brothers in Reade and Borden plus I have this amazing nephew! That's not bad for someone who didn't have anything or anyone a while ago! That's the great thing you can make your own family, you have a great mom…"

"She's the best!"

"Yes, she is. She adores you, you know that. Then you have your Uncle Kurt who also loves you not to mention Reade who also adores you the same amount as your mom and Uncle! Then you have me, Patterson, Zapata and Borden who all think you're a wonderful kid! You're a lucky kid."

"Yeah, I am! Thanks Aunt Jane."

"You're welcome!"

"Aunt Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think it's weird that sometimes I think of Uncle Kurt as my dad? I know he's my Uncle but he cares for me as if I was his…"

"There's nothing wrong with that and you're right he does love you like a son. It doesn't matter to him if you're his nephew or son he loves you just the same!"

"When you and Uncle Kurt have kids will they be my brothers and sisters or will they have to be my cousins?"

"If we're blessed with kids they'll be whatever you want them to be, 'cousin' and 'brother' are just labels. What you feel is more important."

"Will Edgar still love me after he marries mom?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, Justin said his step dad was nice to him before but as soon as his mom married the step dad he ignored Justin. Now Justin has a little sister and the step dad just spends time with her. Do you think Edgar would do that?"

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Sawyer nodded.

"Well, why don't I arrange for a time for Edgar to pick you up from one of your after school clubs and you can talk to him about it? As for your friend, you do know that babies are little and they don't know how to do a lot of things and they need everything done for them…"

"I know but supposing Edgar will only love his kids and not me because there's something wrong with me as my own dad doesn't love me?"

"Sawyer, you really need to talk to Edgar. I may be wrong but Edgar is not that type of person plus your mom wouldn't fall in love with someone who didn't love you! As for your biological father, as I said before, it's his loss, you're a great kid and if he doesn't want to know you then don't think about him. You have a family that loves you and there's nothing wrong with you."

"Edgar told me he wants to marry my mom and told me to think about it, he wants my honest opinion. I know he makes her happy and she deserves to be happy, I want her to be happy!"

Jane was shocked, if Edgar asked Sawyer for his permission then he must have also asked Weller for his and the fact that Weller has kept quiet could mean either he gave his blessing or not. Although he must have gave his consent as there hasn't been any awkward moments in the office recently.

"Sawyer, that's really sweet but you need to think about yourself as well. I think you will feel better when you talk to Reade!"

"Ok! Thanks Aunt Jane!"

"You're welcome! Okay, so you have a few choices to make, one where are you going to sleep? Your room, your mom's or your Uncle's?"

"Uncle Kurt's."

"Okay, so are you going to sleep on my side, in between me and your Uncle or on your Uncle's side?"

"Can I sleep on Uncle Kurt's side then you can have the other!?"

"I think that's a great idea! C'mon. I'll text your mom so she doesn't freak out when she doesn't find you in bed in the morning!"

As they walked the short distance to the bedroom Jane noticed that she didn't really close the door properly when she left the room so Kurt would have woken up when she hadn't returned within a few minutes which meant that he heard most if not all of that conversation. She was proved right when she opened the door to find Kurt not on his usual left side of the bed but dead centre so she and Sawyer would have ample room on either side. Jane tucked Sawyer in next to Kurt and surprise surprise Weller's arm came around Sawyer to hold him.

"Everything ok buddy?" said a sleepy Kurt

Jane rolled her eyes; she knew he was wide awake and just pretending to still be half asleep.

"Yeah, just a nightmare but Aunt Jane helped."

Jane went around to her side of the bed and snuggled into Kurt. She had the top half of his chest while Sawyer had the lower half of Kurt's torso. Jane felt the kiss to her temple and she knew it meant a multitude of things, I love you, thank you, you're a great Aunt etc.

"Uncle Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm ready to be a big brother anytime you and Aunt Jane are ready to have a few babies although the sooner the better, I'm not getting any younger you know!"

"That's…that's good to hear." Stuttered Kurt

Jane could feel his heartbeat speed up and she couldn't help but giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

There is an M rated version if you are interested.

This chapter falls between chapter 5 and 6.

Chapter 9

Jane was sitting on the bed in Weller's room. They had a frantic few weeks with case after case. This was the first time in a while where they were able to leave work at a reasonable time as the last couple of days was full of completing the dreaded paper work. She was in her, well Weller's t-shirt and shorts, waiting for him to come to bed. It was their routine to just sit and talk comfortably before they went to sleep. Jane liked to sit cross legged facing Weller and he liked to either sit up against the headboard or lie on his right side, it gave them a sense of normalcy. He entered the room, closed and locked the door behind him, it was a habit. Before he got comfortable on the bed he took something from his dresser, it was a box and he hid it behind him, he was rubbing his neck with his other hand and looking embarrassed.

"So I have something for you."

Kurt sat on the bed and placed the box in front of Jane

"Why?" Jane asked

Kurt just looked at her for a few seconds.

"I know it's late but we have been busy for the last couple of weeks…"

At Jane's blank look Weller knew he had to elaborate.

"It was Valentine's day on the 14th…"

Whatever reaction he was hoping for; her going stock still then proceeding to turn bright red wasn't it; she kept on looking from the box and back to him. He didn't think it was possible but she seemed to be getting redder by the second.

"Weller…"

"Jane…"

They both started at the same time.

"Weller…it may not…be…quite…me…"

"Jane, if you don't like it we can change it…"

They continued to stare at each other for a while. Kurt was completely confused. He could understand her wanting to change it after looking at it, he wasn't the greatest at buying presents unless it was for his nephew, and Sarah always said he was a big kid. Jane for some reason seemed embarrassed to even open the box.

"I know I'm not the best when it comes to buying gifts but honestly if you want to change it, its fine…"

Jane looked at him, he was crestfallen at the fact that she didn't even look at what he bought her. That got her thinking; Weller knew her quite well; sometimes better than she knew herself, so why would he…

Jane let out a loud groan, closed her eyes and flopped onto her pillow so she was lying down even though her legs were still tangled. The abrupt noise and movement caught Kurt off guard. He leaned down and had to move Jane's hair behind her ear as it was covering her face. Once he moved her hair he noticed she was still red.

"Jane?"

"I hate Zapata!" declared Jane emphatically

Kurt couldn't help but have a perplexed smile on his face.

"Okaaaaaay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane closed her eyes again.

"No but I should if not you're going to think I'm a bigger idiot than I am already!"

"Jane, you don't have to if…"

"No it's fine. It started…a few weeks ago…"

Kurt had a feeling that this was going to be a long story so he scooted down on the bed and stretched out on his right side facing Jane, who was now resting on her hands on her pillow looking at him, she was still red.

"Well you know we've tried going out for a 'girl's night' at least once a week, cases permitting?"

"Yeah. You haven't had one for a few weeks though…"

Jane still seemed so agitated that he did what he usually did when she was a little anxious, he slipped his left hand under her or well his t-shirt and started to rub her lower back in a way he knew she took comfort from, within a few seconds she let out a sigh and relaxed a little as well as returning to her normal colour.

"Well, remember we managed to go out two weeks in a row?"

Kurt nodded, still confused.

"Well it must have been at the beginning of the month and it was just me and Zapata, Patterson hadn't joined us yet and Sarah couldn't make that one…"

"Ok."

"Well, Zapata being Zapata was telling the traditions of Valentine's day…"

"Ok, I still don't see where this is going."

Jane closed her eyes in mortification but knew that Weller deserved total honestly for her believing the worst for even for a minute so she opened them and took a deep breath.

"Well Zapata was telling me that the traditional gift was lingerie…"

Kurt's hand stopped moving on her back, he was frozen then Jane watched as he turned red including the tips of his ears.

"Jane…"

"Weller I know! Granted as soon as you placed the box on the bed I did think… but then I realised that I was wrong. I'm so sorry for even thinking that! I was getting a little panicky as I can't even get changed in front of you. You've been great, I'm so lucky to have you…"

"Jane…"

"Weller, seriously, you have been great. I'm still so self-conscious about the scars. You see the few that are on my forearms and calves and Sarah and Sawyer have been great, they don't stare at me and I love them just for that but the rest of my body has a lot more scars, a lot more, you can probably feel some right now on my back. I like it when you do that by the way and it doesn't faze me that you're touching my scars. But touching and seeing are two different things…"

"Jane…"

"Weller, I know you don't care about the scars and that you still love me regardless, I know that but I still don't want to see…everyone wants their person to see them as beautiful and I know you do and you always will but that first time that you see me, the whole me I'm dreading, it's illogical I know but I can't help feeling that way…"

"Oh Jane!"

Kurt placed a kiss on her forehead and started to move his hand on her back again, when they were face to face again Jane pulled him into a deep kiss and kept her hand on his cheek.

"Then…"

"There's more?" asked Kurt incredulously

"This is Zapata we're talking about remember?"

It was Kurt's turn to groan and close his eyes; he opened them after a few seconds.

"Hit me with it!" declared Kurt wearily

Jane told him the rest and he just stared at her with a dropped jaw!

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly, if all the other stuff she showed me wasn't indelibly ingrained to my brain she then _that_ on me, not literally thankfully although with Zapata I think I was lucky! I mean why? I get why but WHY? Then when I saw the box just I thought, wrongly I may add, that there was something along those lines in there but then I remembered that you've bought me gifts before and you've always had great taste and I knew then that you would never make me feel uncomfortable which is why I face planted in my pillow as I realised what and idiot I was!"

"Jane you don't have to open the box, its fine, I'll return it and …."

"NO! I know that it will be something I like in there… but… is it alright if I open it after the whole story?"

"There's more?"

"We went out two weeks in a row remember?"

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Jane sat up quickly and Kurt followed, his hand was still on her back.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try it! I had to listen to it first hand, you're getting it second hand so be grateful! I'm talking about Zapata after a drink."

"Oh my! It can't be that bad can it?"

The next thing he knew Jane collapsed onto his chest, her head just on his collar bone and she was groaning. He kept on rubbing his hand on her lower back and brought his other hand to her head and kissed her hair. She sat up and looked at him again red in the face.

"Ok, well you're going to hear everything mainly because if I had to sit through that you are going to know how I felt in a small way, it won't be the same but you'll get the idea. If you laugh just once I'll get Zapata to have a similar conversation with you somewhere where there are cameras and Patterson will hack whatever system and we'll have a team night where we all will watch the video of you having the most awkward conversation of your life with a member of your team. Got it?!"

She waited for him to nod before she started.

"Well remember we met up two weeks in a row, you already found out what happened during the first week, well listen up to what happened the following week."

 _Jane, Zapata and Patterson were sitting in a booth in the place they liked to go and have a drink. They were all on their second drink but by the looks of it Zapata was going to be on her third quite soon._

" _So, dish!" demanded Zapata_

" _Dish on what?" Jane questioned_

" _Weller of course! Can he go_ _ **ALL**_ _night?" Zapata asked_

" _He looks like he has_ _ **A LOT**_ _of stamina!" declared Patterson_

 _Jane choked on her drink at the turn of conversation, especially Patterson's contribution!_

" _Excuse me?" exclaimed Jane_

" _C'mon! Don't keep the details to yourself! We deserve to know how things in the bedroom are, speaking of which, have you tried the bathroom? Kitchen? Although be careful especially if he's cooking, cooking naked probably not the safest thing, you don't want Weller junior to get burned, although if he did you may want to kiss it better…the sofa is a good place, dining room table is also a must!"_

" _Why…why do you deserve to know private things about me and Weller?"_

" _Pfft, oh please, we had a front row seat to all the eye humping that was going on…" continued Zapata_

" _What?!" said Jane_

" _Zapata, you're wrong…" Patterson piped up_

" _Thanks Patterson!"_

" _Oh no, I agree with Zapata that we deserve to know, but what she's wrong about is all the eye sex that was going on. It was never eye sex, it was more much more. We could all see that you two had real feelings for each other pretty much right from the get go, it wasn't lust it was love…"_

" _When you're right you're right!" agreed Zapata_

"… _things happened for a reason and you two found your way back to each other and so we want to know how things are between you two, we don't mean the 'in front of the team' stuff, we can see that…"_

" _Yeah, it's kind of sickening in a way all the lovey dovey looks being thrown around when you think the other isn't looking but it is sweet to see you two as soon as you enter the locker room as then you become a couple and you do try and limit the PDAs in the building…"_

"… _but the quick kisses Weller gives you to the temple just make me swoon…" said Patterson_

" _Who uses 'swoon' nowadays?" asked Zapata_

" _I do, he's so sweet with you Jane! If this was a TV programme I would so be shipping you two, you could be Jeller, no…no you'd be Wellane…"_

" _What are you talking about?" asked Zapata_

" _You know when you blend the names of two people you want to get together, Jane and Weller would be Jeller, or Weller and Jane would become Wellane…"_

" _So Kurt and Doe would be Koe? Doe and Kurt would be Durt or Dot?"_

" _Yeah, you get it! We could have Jane and Kurt, Jurt or Kurt and Jane, Kane or Kurne!"_

" _Ok, those are silly, why do we need a different name? What's wrong with Weller and Jane?" asked Jane_

 _The other two just gave her a look._

" _I prefer Wellane!" announced Patterson_

" _Nah, I think I'll go with Jurt!"_

 _Jane rolled her eyes._

" _Have you done it on his desk yet?"_

" _No they haven't!"_

" _How do you know?" asked Zapata_

" _I do have access to the security system and I haven't seen them going at it in Weller's office or anywhere else for that matter!"_

" _You've been looking?" Jane asked_

 _Patterson shrugged her shoulders._

 _Jane sat there with her mouth open and had no idea how to respond._

" _Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked_

 _Jane had never been so relieved to see another person before._

" _We were asking Jane if your brother was keeping her satisfied in the bedroom, do you hear anything from your room? Are they loud?"_

 _Sarah looked at a red faced and embarrassed Jane and realised that Zapata was not exaggerating in the least._

" _You're kidding right?" declared Sarah "I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, EWWW! Can we change the subject now?"_

 _Jane breathed a sigh of relief and gave Sarah a smile to say thank you._

" _Fine spoilsport! Let's move on to Reade! Does he satisfy you Sarah? Can he go all night?"_

" _Zapata!" Jane interrupted before Sarah had to listen to what she had to "Weller is Sarah's brother and Reade is mine! So let's drop it ok?"_

 _Zapata huffed out a breath._

" _Fine!"_

 _Sarah received the drink she'd ordered when she first sat down and all four just sipped their drinks in silence, until Zapata started talking again._

" _So Patterson, does the Dr have a good bedside manner?"_

 _Jane groaned and laid her head on the table, Sarah just rolled her eyes._

" _Oh the Dr has a GREAT bedside manner! Everyone says Brits are reserved well they haven't met Borden because he's anything but reserved in the bedroom! He keeps me SAT-TIS-FIED!_

"Thank goodness for Sarah!" declared a red faced Kurt

"You're telling me!"

They were looking into each other's eyes and Kurt saw Jane go red again.

"So…are you going to open your present?"

"Oh I forgot!"

Jane turned around to get something from her bedside table. She placed five books on the bed.

"Er where did you get these from?"

"What makes you think I didn't buy them?"

Kurt just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, they were in my locker on Valentine's day…"

"Jane you don't think I bought you those do you?"

"Of course not! Not even for a second! I'm assuming they're from Zapata! Do you think later on we can go through the first two and see if there's anything we would like to try?"

"Of course!"

Weller moved the box closer to Jane and she again moved to get something out of her bedside table. She turned and gave him a small wrapped box.

"You open your gift first."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

Jane nodded her head.

Kurt unwrapped and opened the small box and was shocked by what he saw. There sitting in the small container nestled on the velvet cushion was a pair of silver cufflinks. He took them out and looked at them. Each had a tiny compass in the centre and both were surrounded by the same numbers. There were also a different set of matching numbers around the circumference of each cufflink. Kurt looked at Jane with tears in his eyes; he leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead.

"Thank you!" Kurt said reverently "I get that this is the date we met…" pointing to one of the numbers on the circumference "… but what is this one?"

"That's the time we met. I know you technically saw me before but I wanted to put the time when we met for the first time, remember when I was 'Ma'am' and not 'Jane' yet? Then on the face around the compass face you have the longitude and latitude of the NYO. You are my starting point and I wanted to remember the time, date and place of when 'we' began.

Kurt kissed her forehead again and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you!" he whispered "Now open yours!"

Jane lifted the box onto her lap and began to unwrap it. She lifted the lid and was shocked by what she saw. In the box was a white t-shirt that read

'Hand over the coffee and nobody get hurts!'

Jane took the t-shirt out of the box and saw the matching three quarter pants inside, they were a black with miniature coffee cups all over them. Weller bought her a pair of cute pyjamas. She launched herself at him and kissed him which he responded to ardently.

"So you like them then?" Kurt asked

"I love them! I'm going to change into them now."

She placed a quick kiss to his lips before she got off of the bed with her new pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change. She was back within a couple of minutes with a wide smile on her face.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" declared Kurt

When Jane met his eyes she knew he was talking about her and not his gift. She went to the bed and got under the covers as did he and she kissed him for a while, one of his hands was under the pyjama top stroking her back and the other was in her hair keeping her close to him. They broke apart when air became a necessity. They both scooted down to get ready to go to sleep. Kurt turned off the lamp and Jane settled onto his chest, his left hand was still on her back while his right was in her hair. She loved listening to his heartbeat it usually lulled her into sleep.

"It's such a shame you know."

"What is?" Jane asked

"That I won't be able to have you in my office on my desk."

"Weller!" Jane said as she laughed

"Well I did think about it but now Patterson has ruined it for me, for us! How can we…in our work place when she's waiting to catch us so she can watch us? There's something wrong with that!"

The next day Weller bought a whole new set of shirts so he could use his cufflinks every day. He was very good about removing said cufflinks if he was going out into the field so they would be somewhere safe and wouldn't get damaged or lost.

A few weeks later they were all getting ready for a party that the FBI was holding so it was mandatory for them to attend, children were also included so Sawyer was also going not that he was too happy about it as he had to wear a shirt and tie whereas for the men they had to wear suits and women had to wear evening wear.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Jane? Can I come in? I just need to get the cufflinks from my dresser."

"Of course!"

Weller was always the gentleman, even though they slept together he knew she was still reluctant to dress in front of him and as a result he always showered first so he could get changed really quickly before she was finished with her shower. If he had to enter the room he would either wait until he knew she would be dressed or knock and wait until she had enough time to put on a robe. Either way he would enter after she said it was ok and he would head directly to whatever he needed and not look in her direction and leave as quickly as he could.

The door opened and Weller stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Weller, can you do me a favour before you leave?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Kurt asked without looking in her direction

"Can you help me with this necklace?"

"Sure, give me a sec."

"It's ok I'll come to you!"

Kurt looked up and in Jane's direction and his mouth dropped open in shock. She was slowly walking towards him and she only had her sports bra and boy short panties on. Nothing else. It seemed as if it took her five minutes to get to him but he knew their room wasn't that big. He couldn't stop staring, she was magnificent. He saw that she was nervous and kept on swallowing. Eventually she stopped in front of him.

"Do you mind?"

Kurt just stared at her.

"Kurt?"

"Huh?"

Jane held up the necklace for him and he took it. Jane turned to face the other direction so she had her back to him and she waited for him to place the necklace in front of her and fasten it at the back. She waited for a minute; she had to look at him over her shoulder.

"Kurt? Is everything ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Of course!"

He fastened the necklace for her and his hands rested on her shoulders while his thumbs stroked the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes neither of them wanted to move. Kurt moved his hands and took a step back.

"Before you leave can you help me with my dress?"

She looked over her shoulder again and watched as Weller nodded. She slowly walked to the bed where her dress was laid out. She picked it up and put it on and walked back to Weller who hadn't moved a muscle and turned her back on him and waited, again she had to look over her shoulder and saw Weller with his mouth open.

"Do me?"

That shook him from his daze.

"We can't Sarah and Sawyer are right in the living room plus for I what I want to do with you it will take all night and we only have about 15 minutes before we need to leave!"

Jane had a massive smile on her face from his response.

"I meant do my dress up for me!"

She watched as his ears turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh!"

Kurt quickly zipped up the dress and the hook right at the top.

"Thanks."

Jane went to slip her shoes on and grab her handbag, when she turned around Weller was still where she left him.

"Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay in here for a few minutes." Kurt replied

Jane looked so confused by his reply

"Why?"

"If I go out there now I'll never ever be able to look my sister in the eyes ever again and I'll have to give Sawyer a crash course on where babies come from. It should be Sarah's job and or Reade's, don't get me wrong I'd do it if Sarah wants me to but not off the cuff. I'd need to sit and think what I'm going to say so the safest thing is for me to stay here for a few minutes until I calm down and look presentable!"

Jane looked down when he started to talk and saw the evidence that he wanted to hide from his sister and nephew.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Jane if you come anywhere near me right now I'll have to change my suit, I think it would be for the best if you wait for me in the living room. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Save a dance for me?"

Kurt smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to be dancing with you most of the night, I may dance once each with Sarah, Patterson and Zapata if she hasn't drunk anything but the rest of the time I'm yours!"

Jane left him in the room and she had a wide smile on her face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sarah asked

"You have the best brother ever!"

"Ok, care to elaborate?"

Jane had a secret smile on her face. Weller didn't even see the scars on her body, he saw her and he liked what he saw. He made her feel so wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is set just before chapter 5

Chapter 10

The team entered the warehouse, why was it always a warehouse Jane thought. They knew that there were three suspects and they managed to capture them with the minimal of bullets, no one on either side was hurt, a graze doesn't count as hurt does it? They called in the techs to go over the site, there were numerous techies around collecting and logging evidence, they all heard the glass shatter, they all assumed someone dropped something, it took a few seconds to realise one of the techs was shot, shot in the heart, it was as if everything stilled then Weller roared.

"SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED, GET TO COVER!"

Then people started to move. He was going to help a techie that was on the opposite side of the warehouse when Jane pulled him down.

"Jane!"

"You can't help him if you have a bullet in your brain, the shot came from the building opposite and if the shooter is waiting for a prime target then you're going to give it to him. Look, Tasha was closer and managed to get the guy behind the boxes. All the others have taken cover."

Weller called for backup and ordered everyone to stay where they were until they knew it was okay to move.

"Where are you going?" whispered Weller

"Well, the bullet came from that building so I was going to see if the guy was still there." Said Jane

"By yourself?" asked an incredulous Weller

"Well, yeah, if I make my way behind those boxes and he probably won't see me…"

"Probably?"

"Yeah!"

"You're not going by yourself, give me a sec and you can cover me!"

"Wait a sec…"

"We either both go or neither of us go, choose!"

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages but what was in reality only a few seconds.

"FINE!"

"Always so gracious!"

"Bite me!"

Weller looked at her with his eyebrows up in question.

"Some people may have been teaching me some more colourful replies to things."

The eyebrows were still up and Jane remained stubbornly silent. Weller whistled and he saw Reade and Zapata look around from their safe place, he showed some hand gestures to let them know what he and Jane were planning, the two were not too happy about the situation, not that they could do anything about it. Weller signalled for them to stay where they were and wait for backup, again they were not happy but reluctantly agreed.

Weller took the lead much to Jane's chagrin, they made their way out of the warehouse and to the building opposite, they were cautious when they got to the door, they couldn't see any booby traps, they could hear the sirens in the background and knew that Reade and Zapata would be joining them soon. They opened the door and they knew the shooter would have the advantage if they were on the top floor, they should clear each floor as they go up but they didn't have the time for that and knew that the other two would organise that with the reinforcements. The two quickly and quietly made their way up to the top floor, Jane had her back against Weller's to protect them from a surprise attack, surprisingly neither found it too hard moving like this. They made it to the top floor and found the shooter's nest. They could see the empty bottles of drink and food containers. The shooter was lying in wait for them for a long time. Both of them knew that the shooter was long gone however they cleared the floor just in case; they could hear the other floors being cleared as well.

There wasn't one trace of the shooter, the bottles didn't have DNA on the rims which probably meant that he used a straw and took it with him. There were also no traces of DNA or fingerprints on the food cartons. Jane drove back to the office while Weller was on his phone and Reade and Zapata were in the back. Both Weller and Reade sent a quick text to Sarah to let her know they were fine, there were cameras filming when they left and they didn't want her to have one second of fear, hearing that an FBI agent was killed. The atmosphere as you'd expect was subdued in the SUV. When they arrived at the office they stepped out of the elevator and as soon as they were noticed the other agents were still and waited for more news.

"Today Agent Andrew Evans was shot and killed in the line of duty. We will not rest until his killer is brought to justice! Patterson has leads that we need to follow. Those of you who are wrapping up your cases see her and any of you who don't mind putting in some extra hours also see her!"

Weller started to walk to his office, his expression was grim. Patterson handed him a folder before he entered his office.

The others looked at her in question.

"That's Evans' file, he's going to make the call and notify his parents."

Everyone in the office heard her. There was silent for a few more seconds until Zapata spoke.

"C'mon people! We need to catch Evans' killer, you heard Weller see Patterson if your workload allows it!"

The office was alive again; agents were finishing their cases or getting through theirs quickly so they could help with finding the killer of one of their own.

Jane, Reade and Zapata made their way to Patterson's lab.

"Zapata, Weller wants you to help me go through all of Evans' online life, Jane, Reade you have to go to his place and see if there would be a reason why someone would want him dead."

All three nodded and Jane and Reade left.

They found nothing; Evans' was the proverbial Boy Scout. The team could find no reason why anyone would want him dead. He was a good son, visiting his parents every couple of weeks, he spoiled his nieces and nephews, he was the baby of the family and he was part of the 'Big Brother' programme. He had just started his career with the FBI and his evaluations were positive and he was making a difference and everyone in his department loved him.

As soon as Weller, Jane and Reade entered the apartment, Sarah was hugging each of them.

"We're fine sis!"

"I know! Can't a sister hug her brother, his girlfriend and her own boyfriend?"

Weller kissed her on the forehead and Jane hugged her back, the two left the lovebirds together and went to sit next to Sawyer. Sawyer looked at them as if he was trying to see something; he breathed a sigh of relief and launched himself at both of them.

"We're all fine kiddo!"

"I know, I just want to hug you two, is that okay?"

"You never have to ask to hug us isn't that right Weller?" asked Jane

"Of course!"

"Mom thought I didn't know and even though you texted her she was still worried, she was pacing the kitchen thinking that I didn't notice but I did."

They all had dinner or at least tried to, no one was particularly hungry, and they each just moved food around their plates. Reade was invited to stay but declined the offer. Sawyer hugged him tight just before he left.

The investigation was stalled; none of the leads led anywhere.

A few days later Weller got a call from NYPD to notify him that one of his agents was the victim of a sniper. The team quickly went to the scene and there laid one Agent Levi. He was the only victim, he was on his way to work, there were numerous people around him and he was the only casualty. It was deliberate. Another FBI agent gunned down.

Agent Dylan Levi left a three year old daughter, he was divorced from his wife which was amicable. As soon as the ex-wife opened the door she knew. She saw Weller outside and she knew. She started to cry before he could say a word.

"Mama?"

Weller looked behind the distraught woman to find a small girl as soon as she saw him she had a massive smile on her face and she shouted.

"Dada!"

Weller stood there in shock as did Jane, Zapata and Reade. A chuckle brought them out of their stupor.

"She calls EVERY man dada much to Dylan's chagrin. He finds it irritating, he…he found it irritating. Please come in."

The team entered and Weller had to quickly bend down to catch the toddler and when he did and lifted her up to sit on his hip she snuggled into him after kissing him on the cheek.

"She's a very friendly child. She loves men and calls them all 'dada'. It drove Dylan nuts in the best possible way. He was my best friend but we weren't good as a couple. He was the best dad I could ask for…for Emilia. He loved her and she him."

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Mrs Levi…"

"Please call me Beth…Where are my manners? Would like some coffee?"

"Please don't go to any trouble." Weller said

"I need to keep busy; it will only take a minute."

They all watched as she moved around the kitchen getting things ready.

Their gazes shifted to Emilia and Weller when they heard her giggle.

"Scatcheee!"

She was rubbing her hands over Weller's stubble and she was having the time of her life. Beth turned around and saw the scene in front of her, she didn't realise tears were falling down her cheek until Zapata was next to her handing her a tissue and dealing with the coffee.

Weller saw the mom become distressed and was glad Tasha went to help. He didn't want the toddler to see her mom upset so he distracted her, she seemed so in love with his stubble so he moved her so he could rub his stubble along her cheek and the reaction was more than he expected, Emilia squealed SO loudly that it made everyone jump and laugh.

"More!"

"Emmy! What do you say?"

Emilia looked at her mom then back to Weller she smiled.

"More, peeeeeeeese!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Of course seeing as you asked so nicely!"

He proceeded to rub his whiskers on both her cheeks, the squeals actually got louder. He looked at Jane and saw that she was pensive, their eyes connected and she smiled at him. Emilia looked around after a brief pause and her eyes locked onto Reade's much to the amusement of the rest of the team. She turned around in Weller's arms and held her arms out to Reade who was trying to studiously ignore her. Jane covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter that wanted to come out.

Tasha and Beth were coming to the table with coffee and some cookies.

"Are you going to leave the kid hanging Reade? That's cold! How can you resist those eyes?"

"Dada!"

Reade was busy adding sugar to his coffee and trying his hardest to ignore the squirming child in his boss' arms.

Emilia was not used to being ignored and she made herself clear.

"DADA!"

Again Reade was 'busy' drinking his coffee he thought he could wait out the toddler, more fool he.

"DADA! DADA! DADA! DADA!"

Zapata as usual took things into her own hands and took the child from her laughing boss and held her with one arm while with the other she took the mug out of her partner's hand and replaced it with squirming girl. It was a sight to see. Emilia was standing on Reade's legs looking at him and he was holding her at arm's length just staring at her, both had a determined look on their faces. Zapata was capturing the whole thing with her phone, camera phones were the best thing ever.

Emilia held her hands out.

"Scatcheeeeeeeee dada?"

Reade was doing his best to keep the munchkin from getting anywhere near his beard but the rest of the adults had other ideas.

"C'mon Reade let her touch your beard!"

"Reade, do I have to make it an order?" asked Weller

Reade gave Kurt a look after that comment.

"C'mon Reade, let her have a feel and she'll probably go back to Kurt after." Jane said

That seemed to mollify him so he brought the girl closer to him, the squeals got louder and when Emilia finally touched Reade's facial hair the look on her face was priceless. Her mouth was open in shock and her eyes were opened wide.

"Ooooh soff. No scatcheeeee."

She looked at him and it was clear what she wanted but he was not budging.

"Peeeeeeeeese?"

Again, Reade pretended not understand what the little girl was asking but she wasn't stupid she stuck out her bottom lip and it trembled and tears welled in her eyes.

"I haven't seen one guy that can resist those tears or that trembling lip!" said Beth.

Reade sighed and then brought Emilia closer to him so he could rub his beard on her face. Emilia didn't disappoint, she giggled at the sensation. He did it a few times and it was as if Emilia could sense that she got the most she was going to get from Reade and pulled back.

"Tank yoooo dada!"

Then she looked back to Kurt who willingly held his arms out and took the enthusiastic girl from his second's arms.

"Do you mind if I send these photos to his girlfriend who happens to be his…' tilting her head in Weller's direction '…sister? She would love them."

"That's fine, as long as you can send me them as well!"

"Of course! Can I also send them to the rest of the team, everyone here and one other member?"

"Sure!"

Emilia was giggling again as Kurt was rubbing her cheeks with his whiskers. She reached up to his short hair and squealed in delight. They all took time to drink their coffee or in Emilia's case some juice. Beth held her hands out for her daughter but Emilia shook her head no.

"Stay wif dada!"

Kurt smiled and picked up the plastic cup to help Emilia drink and once she drank as much as she was going to, he placed it on the table and Emilia got comfortable in his arms and snuggled into him, her head under his chin and she fell asleep. They made a cute picture and Zapata was only too happy to take another photo and one more of Jane gazing longingly at Kurt and the little girl. While the child was asleep they managed to ask the questions they wanted to while Reade and Zapata searched the place with Beth's permission and she gave them the key to Dylan's place.

"It's quite close; he wanted to be as close to Emilia as possible."

After all the questions were asked and answered and the place had been searched they took their leave. Weller was reluctant to leave Emilia who just woke up. Kurt passed her to Beth and Emilia leaned over to kiss him and she did the same to Reade.

"Bye dada! Bye dada!"

Emilia called to both of them. Zapata and Jane only got waves from the child.

Back in the car.

"You made quite the impression Weller!" Zapata said

"I remember Sawyer at that age. God, I can't believe that was years ago, it seems like yesterday. He was like the Tasmanian devil, rushing around everywhere leaving a trail of destruction behind him but he was the sweetest kid. He's always been affectionate and he loved to give hugs. He loved my stubble as well; it would always make him giggle just like Emilia!"

"I always knew you would make a great dad." Said Jane

They shared a look.

"You don't have long to wait to have that feeling again, Allie's due soon."

"Yeah, I can't wait although it will be weird that I won't be there for every little thing."

No one knew what to say to that so they kept quiet. The search on Levi's place didn't produce any evidence to why he was targeted.

"Patterson can you draw up a list of people who may have it in for the FBI or anyone in this office? Can you also dig to find out if Evans and Levi worked the same cases?

"On it!"

A week later they were working through the list that Patterson had generated, most were criminals that were still behind bars. There were a few that had completed their time behind bars and were now free but most of them had also checked out.

Patterson called Weller and the rest of the team into her lab.

"We may have an idea who may be behind this…"

They were all looking at Patterson but she only had eyes for Weller, they were apologetic. Kurt had no idea why Patterson would be looking at him like that.

"Are you going to tell us or keep us in suspense for the rest of our lives?" sniped Zapata

"It's Dominic Tate."

The silence was deafening, Jane had no clue what was going on but as she looked around she realised she was the only one.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"FUCK!"

"Who is Dominic Tate?"

"He used to be part of our team." Said Reade

"He was second." Added Zapata

"What happened to him?"

"I arrested him!"

"What did he do?" asked Jane

"Skimmed drugs and money from evidence used his position to influence witnesses and intimidated female agents…" Weller said

"He was a charmer, he fooled a lot people. If you didn't go along then nothing would happen straight away but eventually it would and he would be there watching your reaction. He was never in your face he was very sly…"

"How did you catch on to him?"

The other three looked to Weller to continue the story.

"It was a few things at the same time. I would have a monthly poker game at the apartment even after Sarah and Sawyer moved in, sometimes Sarah would take part. You all know Sawyer, he's such a good kid, I'm not just biased but he would go with any adult, he didn't make a fuss but when it came to Dominic, Sawyer would cry his eyes out. I only had about five games after Sarah and Sawyer moved in, after the fifth Sarah asked if the games could be held somewhere else, this is Sarah who just moved into my apartment asking me to stop a long running event, she wouldn't do that. She made a big fuss about me carrying on as normal and just telling her when I needed her out of our place when she initially moved in but she really didn't like Dominic, it took me longer than I like to realise. It was during the second game that I came across them, he was behind her reaching for some snacks in the cupboard above and she was getting something from the counter. I didn't realise that he was saying stuff to her on and off. Small things that could be dismissed but they still rattled her. She tried to avoid him for the other games but I always found them in a corner. She didn't tell me anything. I think the last straw was when she found him holding Sawyer."

"What did he say to her?" asked Jane

"He tried to get her into bed, like Patterson said he was a charmer…"

"Didn't he think sleeping with his boss' sister would be a mistake?" Jane asked as she saw Reade wince. "Reade, you're different, you love her she's not a notch on your belt!"

"…he didn't like the fact that some girl who had a kid out of wedlock was being fussy, he didn't care that she was my sister. He wanted her and didn't like the word 'no'."

"What else?" Jane whispered

"He terrorised her, he told her maybe he wouldn't have Kurt's back and Kurt would be injured and then she'd come to him. He made comments about Sawyer as well…" added Reade

"He wanted to be a team leader and was denied several times whereas I got it on my first try, he resented me but I didn't realise. I offered to help him, I thought he was a friend, you have to trust the person you're with and he completely fooled me."

"He tried to take advantage of the newest member of our team, a new recruit who transferred from NYPD who came with glowing references. Weller was training him how to complete the monthly evaluations for our new colleague but unknown to us he was deliberately giving bad evaluations because she wouldn't fall in line on his terms." Said Reade

"What did she do?" asked Jane

"Well I didn't know if he was the only jerk or if the rest of the team was as well so I did some digging…" Zapata replied

Jane lifted her eyebrows at that.

"Hold on, he messed with you and he still lives?"

"I was new. I wanted to join the FBI for ages and I wasn't sure if this was a bureau thing, this department thing or this team thing. I needed to find out before I did something that would feel so good even though I would end up in jail for the rest of my life so…"

"So? What did you do?"

"She teamed up with a new lab tech that started almost at the same time as she did!" said Patterson

Jane smiled as the two 'hi-fived'.

"And?" Jane asked

"Well the lab tech knew her stuff and she managed to dig into stuff that I couldn't." said Zapata

"Like what?"

"Well I needed to know what Weller was like, was he like Tate or was he decent!"

"And if he wasn't?"

"Then I was going to go straight to Mayfair even though I knew that would be the end to my career…"

"Why?"

"People don't like whistle blowers, at least that's what I thought but I wasn't going to let that dick get away with trying to ruin my career with his lies!"

Jane looked at Patterson.

"So what did you do?"

"What I do best, I looked into Weller…"

"And?"

"What do you mean and? He's the same Weller we know now. Every file I looked into said what an exemplary agent he was, all the people I spoke to, discreetly of course, said he was a stand-up guy and didn't understand how he couldn't see what a douche his partner was!"

"Once Patterson gave me all that data I took action!"

"What did you do?"

"She came to my apartment one night. I opened the door to find her standing there looking nervous. I knew there was something wrong, I never told her where I lived but she was there. I opened the door wider…"

"You were going to have dinner and I interrupted, Sarah was taking stuff to the table and you were holding Sawyer as soon as he saw me leaned forward his arms out and I quickly had to take hold of him, he snuggled into me."

" _That's Sawyer my nephew, come in and meet my sister Sarah."_

" _Oh no, it's fine, I'm interrupting your evening I'll talk to you another time…"_

" _Zapata, you took the time to find out where I live so it must be something important to you. Please come in besides it doesn't look like Sawyer is going to let you go and I'm pretty sure Sarah is not going to let you take her baby away!"_

" _If you're sure?"_

" _Of course, come in."_

 _He closed the door and led her to the living room._

" _Hey Sarah, this is Tasha Zapata, she's the newest member of the team."_

" _Hi, pleased to meet you, I would shake your hand but your son is too cute!"_

" _Hi nice to meet you as well, yeah Sawyer knows what he wants and its usually his Uncle that spoils him by holding him all the time!"_

" _Sorry to spoil your dinner…"_

" _No worries, you're welcome to join us if you'd like?"_

 _Out of the corner of her eye she could see Weller shaking his head frantically, she wasn't too sure if he meant 'no you're not invited' or 'no don't take your life in your own hands' she guessed it was the latter when Sarah caught him and slapped his arm._

" _My cooking isn't that bad!"_

 _Weller just looked at her not denying it or agreeing with her which told Tasha everything she needed to know._

" _I'll leave you to it with my annoying brother! I'll be in the kitchen – do not say a word Kurt!"_

 _She watched as her boss held his hands up in defence._

" _So what can I help you with?"_

 _He watched as she hesitated and kissed Sawyer's head, she then sat up and started to speak._

" _Some information has come to my attention and I wanted to bring it to you before going to Assistant Director Mayfair…"_

" _What kind of information?"_

" _Tate has been abusing his position as your second. He has 'propositioned' me several times and each time I decline; my subsequent evaluation is always subpar. I know what you're going to say 'that NYPD levels are not the same as FBI' and I get that. I don't expect to get 100% each time, I know I have a lot to learn and I'm willing to do that but not at the cost of my morals. I looked into it and if you look at my firearms test I have scored better than Reade on some of them yet I'm marked below him every time. My paperwork is fine although on my evaluations it say my organisation is lacking. You're team leader, from what you've seen do my evaluations make sense?"_

" _No I was surprised…"_

" _There's more, here."_

 _She watched as Weller took the folder and read everything. It was complaints from others in the office. Most of who were female. Details of remarks made to them and a list of agents who have transferred out of the department. Included in the file was a flash drive. She watched as he plugged it into his laptop and began going through everything on it, he only managed to get through a few minutes before he closed it._

" _Is the whole drive full of similar things?"_

 _She nodded her head. She watched as he took his cell out and made a call._

" _Sorry to disturb your evening but we have a situation that cannot wait until tomorrow. Can you come to my place?"_

 _He watched, as he listened to the person on the other end, how Zapata gave his nephew another kiss._

" _See you in twenty."_

 _He hung up._

" _Ok who helped you get all that footage?"_

" _What makes you think I didn't do it?"_

" _Zapata don't bullshit me, you're right your evaluations should be much better even just from what I've seen your firearms skills as well as hand to hand combat ones are great, you're organised, you make sure you follow any lead and I have no reservations about you having my back but there is no way your skills cover computers!"_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Well for the fact that in your first month you broke a mouse because you were being impatient, that might've been a clue and going through all the footage over the last…"_

" _Couple of months."_

"… _last month takes patience. So I repeat who helped you?"_

 _They stared at each other, Tasha not willing to say anything._

" _Ok, it has to be someone who you would trust and there are only a handful of people who have the skill to trawl through all the footage in the last several weeks plus go through I'm assuming all of my files…"_

 _He watched as she blushed._

" _Hmmm, most of the tech department are older than you and male, I can't see you going to a male member of staff to look into another male member so that leaves three possible accomplices, Dorothy is too old, Mandy is on maternity so that leaves the latest addition to the department Patterson!"_

 _Zapata dropped her mouth open in shock. She watched as he took his cell out again and contacted the computer whizz._

" _Agent Patterson, Weller here, you already know where I live and I would like it if you could be at my place ASAP, we have a few things to discuss and bring any additional evidence that you may have collected!"_

 _Mayfair and Patterson arrived within a few minutes of each other._

" _So Weller, can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"_

" _It's better if I show you."_

 _They all watched as she read the file cover to cover and watched the whole flash drive. She was not happy when she was finished._

" _Why the hell has this been able to happen for so long?"_

" _He's slick, he knows exactly what he's doing, if anyone came to you, you may brush it off as sour grapes in the case of Zapata here with her evals or misconstrued banter from female members of the department. I mean he's so good my own sister didn't even tell me he was harassing her!"_

 _They all turned to look at Sarah then._

" _What do you mean?" asked Mayfair_

 _He kept his eyes on Sarah._

" _There was something about him, every time I saw you two together I thought you two were interested in the other but that wasn't it was it? What did he say to you?"_

" _Nothing!"_

" _Sarah, don't lie to me. He freaked you out, you asked me not to have the poker games here anymore. There has to be more because you are still agitated."_

" _Leave it Kurt!"_

" _No I will not leave it! Tell me now!"_

 _She broke down and started to sob, before any of the others could comfort her Kurt was there and she was in his arms and she held on tight as if her life depended on it. It took time for her to calm down._

" _He said that he may not be able to have your back when you needed it the most. I was so scared, I knew you depended on him and he was threatening you. He made the usual advances because I have a kid he thought I was easy then he said something about Sawyer and I didn't like the way he looked at him, he gave me the creeps on several levels."_

" _Why didn't you come to me?"_

" _He's your partner, he helps make sure you come home, I didn't want to jeopardise that!"_

" _So is Reade a part of this as well?" Mayfair asked_

" _No! I don't think so." Said Weller_

" _How do you know?" asked Mayfair_

" _He sticks to Zapata like glue, he only leaves her if I'm there but if I'm not then he stays with her."_

" _I didn't realise that." Zapata said_

" _Tate was making snide comments about Reade fancying you but your relationship with him reminds me of mine with Sarah, neither of you look at each other as more than friends. What happened? Something must have for him to be your shadow."_

" _One day Tate offered to help me take off my protective vest, I said no but he didn't listen and just ignored my answer and it was quick but he touched me, I was shocked and I thought maybe I was just mistaken but I saw his smirk and I knew he did it on purpose!"_

" _Where did he…?"_

" _My left breast. Reade came in when it happened but I didn't realise that he saw it. I didn't realise he never left me alone with him, I was busy trying to avoid him myself before I did some serious damage!"_

" _What are we going to do?" Weller asked_

" _I would like to keep him under surveillance for a few more days to get more evidence…"_

" _I don't think you'll need a few more days isn't that right Patterson?" Weller said_

 _They all looked as Patterson turned red._

" _Well, I…I took the liberty of reviewing all of his case files and his personal accounts etc…"_

" _What did he do to you?"_

" _He was just his smarmy self, one day and he tried to play it off the next day but I knew he meant it and I started to collate evidence and then Tasha came to me and the rest is history!"_

" _What else have you found?"_

" _He is living well beyond his means. He has a summer place, a winter place and about a quarter of a million dollars in an account that is registered to a dead Uncle."_

" _How did he come by these things?" demanded Mayfair_

" _Well, it seems as if some drugs have gone missing as well as money…"_

 _Weller took Sawyer from Zapata as he started to fuss and Kurt knew his nephew was hungry so he fed him._

 _The next day it was a normal day everyone was told to go about their business as usual so they did. By mid-afternoon Weller was called into Mayfair's office and told that he could arrest Tate, he gave Zapata the honour of doing so. Tate obviously didn't take kindly to being arrested let alone by a junior agent, a female agent._

" _What the fuck is this? You're arresting me? You believe this little whore? She wanted me and I refused her so she made up some trump charges. Is she screwing you as well as 'dapper' here? Don't worry, when all these charges are dropped then I'll make sure I'll take care of your sister for you and that annoying kid when something happens to you in the field!"_

 _Tate never saw Kurt's fist coming, one second he was upright the next he was on the floor and his nose was bleeding._

" _You all daw dat, he bunched me!"_

" _Agent Tate I think you'll find when you insult and insinuate that you will harm a member of a fellow agent's family then said agent has a right to be angry. You are lucky you only got a punch in the face if it was up to me I would put a bullet in a very sensitive area but I'm old school. Agent Weller has much more control than I do!" said Agent Tibbs_

"Who's agent Tibbs?"

"Mayfair's boss before Pellington took over a few years ago." Kurt replied

"So what happened to you and to Tate?"

"Tate, once he knew what evidence was collected pleaded out and got 10 years, nothing happened to me, Tibbs wasn't joking, he hated dirty cops, if he could get away with it he would have shot Tate!"

"So Tate wants revenge?"

"I think it's safe to say, yes! What about Sarah?" Reade asked

"This is going to freak her out." Declared Kurt

"Kurt." Reade said

Weller looked to his second.

"Will he go for Sarah? Or Sawyer?"

"He hasn't targeted any family members yet." Said Patterson

"Yeah but Sarah's my sister, she refused him and is now in a serious relationship with Reade, a member of the team that Tate didn't like! Reade you and Zapata go and get Sarah and take her to my place, Jane and I will collect Sawyer!"

Understandably, Sarah was freaked out mostly for Kurt and Sawyer. Kurt made sure there was a detail with his sister and nephew in the apartment just in case.

Over the next week another agent was killed, Julie Wells. Kurt ordered every agent to wear their protective vest anytime they went outside of the office and home. The search for Tate was going nowhere. Sarah and Sawyer stayed home for a couple of days then she was fighting to get back to work. Kurt and Reade obviously didn't take too kindly to this, in the end it was Jane and Tasha tag teaming them that they reduced the 'house arrest' to 'shadowing by agents'. Sarah was still agitated but she was determined that Tate wasn't going to make her a victim again.

Two more agents died in the line of duty in the space of eight days, two more notifications that he had to make, Agent Danielle Luscowitz and Agent James Eggert. He couldn't believe that they knew who was responsible but Tate was still instilling fear in his department. Kurt knew a few agents had sent their families away until this was resolved. Tate's photo was all over the news and papers, the public had been great, they were phoning in sightings all the time but it took time to sift through all the tips to find a solid one. Everyone was working long hours they all wanted to catch Tate. Extra agents were brought in from all over.

Even though all the agents were focussed on catching Tate other cases were starting to pile up. Kurt had to designate cases to agents. Their team got an anonymous tip about some 'dodgy people' with crates at night-time, it was a case of illegal arms being traded right there in New York, again in a warehouse. The team with the addition of three more teams raided the warehouse and managed to subdue the majority of the suspects without too much trouble, while they were being arrested Kurt and Jane were on the trail for the one they saw run. They ran into a part of the warehouse that housed a lot of crates and they decided to split up each slowly approaching where they thought the suspect would be. Their hearts were beating fast, they took each step slowly. They would peer around each crate with their guns poised just in case. They moved forward they couldn't hear their target. Jane moved to clear another crate when her gun was pushed away and she received a punch to the face. She kept her gun even though she was momentarily stunned by the contact. The sound in the silence was loud which allowed Kurt to find them and saw Jane giving as good as she got. It was really something to watch her fight, he almost felt sorry for the guy, almost. Jane kneed him and brought the butt of her gun to his head, he landed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Better late than never Weller!"

"Hey I knew you had a handle on it plus it looked like you were having fun there, I didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Let's look at your face."

Kurt cupped her face so he could get a better look. He took a tissue out to wipe the blood from her nose and side of her mouth. Once he was finished he just stared into her eyes. They couldn't look away from each other; it was Reade's voice that shook them out of their trance.

"Weller? Do you want reinforcements; team 2 is able to help us search the rest of the building…"

"Negative, Jane caught up with the guy and he thought it would be a good idea to punch her…"

"So where do we send the coroner?"

"No need, he's still alive, he'll probably need a paramedic though, we'll bring him to you."

"Wow Jane, are you getting soft or something?" asked Zapata

"I just didn't want to fill out the paperwork if he died!" said Jane deadpanned

"I hear ya!"

Kurt smiled at the exchange and kissed her forehead and the corner of her mouth that wasn't hurt.

Together they took the last target back to the main part of the warehouse; as soon as Reade and Zapata saw them they directed a couple of agents to relieve Jane and Kurt of their 'guy' and sent a weary paramedic, one who had dealt with Jane before, to them.

"I'm fine; you better take a look at him." Jane said as she indicated the guy that was taken from them.

"My partner's doing that, he won, I drew the short straw!"

Jane heard the chuckles from the rest of the team and as soon as she caught each of their eyes it was amazing that their chuckles turned into coughs. She reluctantly submitted to being examined wasn't surprised by the result of taking some painkillers and blah, blah, blah. Jane tuned out the paramedic. She didn't even realise he had finished his speech until she felt Kurt take her arm and spin her around and hug her regardless of whoever was watching.

"Not that I want to break up this tender moment or anything but did this whole 'case' seem a little …too easy? Those guys were not exactly the brains behind the operation…" Zapata said

"I've been thinking the exact same thing…" added Patterson on comms

They were all standing around trying to figure out what they were missing.

"NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" Patterson said

"What?" asked Kurt

"I've been playing around with the list of dead agents, there had to be a reason for those five. I looked at cases but all five didn't overlap, I looked at other reasons but at most three would overlap then I started cross-referencing personal data hoping to find something but again reached a dead-end. So I started playing with all the data I created an algorithm that would help me go through it quicker…"

"and?" Reade asked

"Well if you put their dates of birth in order chronologically irrespective of year you get this order, Wells, Evans, Levi, Luscowitz and Eggert…"

The four were looking at each other hoping one of them understood what Patterson was talking about over the comms.

"Er you're going to have to explain it to us…" Zapata said

"Take the first letter of each name, what does it spell?

"W-E-L-L-E" said Reade

"WELLER'S THE TARGET!" Patterson shouted

At the same time Jane turned to Kurt and saw a red dot on his protective vest above his heart and without thinking she pushed him out of the way and caught the bullet that was meant for him just below her left shoulder. She was bleeding out.

"JANE!" shouted Kurt

He rushed to her side regardless of the imminent danger; Zapata and Reade were covering them while they waited for other agents came to help.

"Jane! You're going to be fine. I should shoot you for pushing me out of the way. I was wearing my vest; you didn't need to do that…"

"I will always do my best to make sure you go home to Sarah and Sawyer…"

"And what about you? I want to go home to you every day!"

"No reason why you can't have both! I'm fine, it's just a graze! You need to stay here and catch Tate."

Kurt had his hand over her wound trying to stop the blood flow.

"CLEAR!"

One moment it was just him and Jane, he completely forgot about the comms, then Reade and Zapata were there helping him help Jane. Then the paramedic from minutes earlier was back.

"Drew the short straw again?" Jane asked

"You know if you wanted my attention then all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to get yourself shot on my account!"

Jane giggled. Everyone knew Weller and her were an item including the medical staff of the local A & E, mainly because 'the gruff, scruffy faced FBI' agent couldn't be stopped if a member of his team was injured but when it came to Jane if anyone stepped in his way there was hell to pay.

"I know that for next time!"

"Good, now let's get you checked out. You're going to have to come to the hospital, this is non-negotiable!"

"Fine, just this once though!"

The paramedics loaded Jane onto the stretcher and ran her to the ambulance.

"Zapata go with her!" demanded Kurt

Tasha saw the anguish on Kurt's face and hesitated for a second, after a glance at Reade she followed orders. She reached the gurney where Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Stay with him, he'll need both you and Reade. Don't let him do anything stupid."

Tasha looked at her and she saw that Jane was really worried as she was if she was honest. She looked around and noticed the guy Jane and Weller tracked in the warehouse and looked at the paramedic in question.

"He's not critical; when we heard the shot we thought we better wait just in case. There's another ambulance on the way."

Tasha shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care really and they were lucky that they hadn't left yet. She was looking around and saw someone she trusted with Jane.

"HAMILTON! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Hamilton was an agent in his early forties and didn't particularly like Tasha's brash side which was fine as she couldn't stand him either but she knew he was a good agent and she trusted him which was the main part and he respected her work.

"Zapata?"

"You're going to accompany Jane to the hospital and you're going to stay with her until you a relieved by me, Reade or Weller, understood? No one else!"

They looked at each other and Hamilton knew what was being asked of him it wasn't a simple babysitting duty, it was protecting the boss' future wife, everyone knew that one day Jane would be Jane Weller but it wasn't spoken out aloud, most agents had taken part in the bet and had already lost some money by assuming they would have been married by now. The whole department respected Weller and his team; they saw how far they often went to catch the 'bad guy'. They respected Jane as well more so after they found out what had happened to her during those three months. Everyone saw how affected the team was by the recent deaths, they saw the toll it was taking on Weller. He felt every single death personally. Hamilton nodded his head and was by the stretcher within seconds. Zapata watched the ambulance leave. She walked back into the warehouse to see Reade and Weller crouching down looking at something on the ground.

"What are you two doing?"

Kurt and Reade turned around at her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked

"I'm going to help you catch Tate!"

"You're supposed to be with Jane!"

"Jane is in safe hands, Hamilton's with her!"

Kurt looked at her and she didn't flinch, eventually he looked away.

"We're looking at the amount of blood!"

Zapata and Read exchanged looks and had a silent conversation. They knew the next few hours were going to be difficult to say the least.

"Guys, it looks like it could be an armour piercing bullet but we won't know until they remove it from Jane." Declared Patterson

Silence reigned.

After nearly a minute, Kurt got a determined look on his face.

"One way or another we're getting Tate!"

Kurt started to walk away, Reade and Zapata followed, and the other agents cleared a path for them once they saw his face. They headed for the office and poured all over all the evidence they had again.

By 7 pm they were all tired and Kurt told everyone to call it a day, the department worked hard throughout the day with hardly any breaks, they were as determined as he was to catch Tate. Reade and Zapata stayed until he threatened them with an official reprimand for ignoring an order. He knew they meant well and he appreciated the thought but Sarah would want to make sure they were ok. He really wanted to see Jane but couldn't leave the team to sit in the hospital. He got updates from Hamilton, Jane was taken into surgery to remove the bullet and fix her shoulder, and she was actually in her own room so she could rest up although she hadn't regained consciousness yet. He was going to be spending the night in her room but he had a few things to finish before that could happen so he read the reports that came in today and responded to any emails that were in his inbox.

Zapata was walking down the corridor of the hospital, her hands were full. She got to the waiting room and was shocked to find not only Patterson but a few agents as well. She looked to Patterson for answers.

"Well I came to stay with Jane but Hamilton won't let me in because I'm not you, Reade or Weller! So I was going to stay here until you came then we could go and see her together. I didn't realise that a few agents had the idea to keep Hamilton company and relieve him if he needed a break for a few minutes so I ordered a bunch of food and drinks for everyone, looks like you had the same idea!"

"Yeah, this is for Hamilton and one for Weller because we know he's going to be spending the night here. Reade is with Sarah and Sawyer, trying to keep them from coming here, he doesn't want them to see Jane until she's awake, mainly for Sawyer though."

"This is such a mess!"

"It could be worse, if Jane hadn't pushed Weller out of the way we'd be in mourning!"

"I really don't want to think about that!"

"I'm going to go and relieve Hamilton."

"I'll stay here and keep the refreshments coming if they're needed."

Zapata walked to Jane's room and saw Hamilton outside checking the id of a medical person going in to the room.

"Hey Hamilton! Here, this is for you."

Zapata shoved a pizza box into his hand followed by a bottle of his favourite cola drink.

"Your kid says sausage and onions is your favourite plus you only drink cola with pizza! I'm sorry that you missed his performance tonight, I didn't realise…"

"Hey, it's the job! He'll understand. Thanks for this, you didn't need to…"

"Yeah I did, I forgot to send anyone to relieve you so it's been an extra-long day for you…" Zapata turned to look down the corridor and turned back to Hamilton "here's Anders, she's going to relieve you."

"What about you?"

"It's the job!" she said as she smiled at him. "There are a few people in the waiting room if you want to eat there…"

"Yeah, I may do that. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing!"

She watched as he made his way to the waiting room. She waited until Anders was at the door before she entered Jane's room she was disappointed that she wasn't awake yet. They all knew the surgery was a success but wouldn't be happy until she opened her eyes. She placed the second pizza box on the bedside cabinet so it would be in easy reach and in Weller's view with his drink of choice Sprite. She sat by Jane's bed and waited.

Those in the waiting room saw Weller walking down the corridor around 9 pm; they noticed that he had his satchel with him which always had files and his laptop. He didn't even notice them, he walked right past them, and he didn't expect anyone to be in the waiting room. Patterson caught up to him just before he went into Jane's room.

"Hey she's strong and a fighter, she's going to be fine!"

Patterson wrapped her arms around him and Weller reciprocated.

"Thanks Patterson. Where did you come from?"

"The waiting room."

"I didn't even look to see if there was anyone there…"

"It's fine, your place is in that room. I'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

"You don't have to…"

"We're family!"

Kurt nodded at Anders and then pushed the door open and saw Zapata by Jane's bed, their eyes met as she turned at the sound of the door.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go home?"

"As Patterson just told you, we're family!"

She got up and just like Patterson hugged him.

"She'll be fine. She'll be up and about before you know it, giving you heart attacks when she chases and or fights a bad guy!"

Kurt chuckled.

"I hope so!"

"I'll be in the waiting room if you need me!"

"Thanks."

He took Tasha's seat and held Jane's hand and started to speak to her. He got his files out and read the last few reports and sent some more emails. By the time he was finished he was starving. He forgot to pick up something to eat then his eyes landed on the pizza box with his favourite non-alcoholic drink and he smiled. He made a significant dent in the pizza then decided to rest his eyes for a few seconds, he laid his head on Jane's mattress by her hand and was in a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. He didn't feel Jane's hand on his head; she ran her hand over his hair and down his stubble careful not to wake him. She could see the tired lines on his face. She knew that he wouldn't rest properly until Tate was caught, she saw his bag with his laptop and if she wasn't mistaken some files. She let her hand rest against his cheek, she wanted that connection but she was still tired and closed her eyes.

He woke up and realised he slept quite a few hours, he also noticed that Jane's hand was on his head so she must have woken up during the night and even though he didn't see her gorgeous green eyes it was a relief.

"I love you. I'll be back later!" Kurt said into her ear then he kissed her forehead and lips.

He was about to leave when there was a commotion at the door, he opened it and was shocked to see his sister and nephew. Sarah had her hands over Sawyer's ears to try and prevent him from hearing what she was saying but from the smile on his face when he saw his Uncle, it wasn't working.

"Edgar, you kept me from Jane last night, I get why, I do but it is now morning and I want to see my brother, we both know he's in that room and I want to see Jane for myself, you and this _**agent,**_ are not going to stop me from going in there, do I make myself clear?"

"Sis, making an entrance as usual! Martinez this is my sister, she's allowed to see Jane."

Sarah saw Kurt and threw herself at him and proceeded to cry all over him. Looking over her shoulder he caught Reade's eye and they had a conversation which basically said 'thanks for trying', 'no worries, she was tearful throughout the night so get used to her being a little clingy'. Not only did he have Sarah around his neck, he had Sawyer around his waist.

"Hey, I'm fine!"

"We know, don't we Sawyer?"

"Yeah!"

"We brought you a change of clothes so you can clean up before you head into the office…"

"Thanks, you didn't need to…"

"Yes, we did! We brought pastries for the department; Reade is taking them in when you go."

He went to the bathroom to change and freshen up as much as he could and headed back to the office and with the rest of his team.

The day started with them going over the evidence from yesterday. Kurt was in his office when he got the text.

"We need to end this today. Come alone!"

Kurt took five seconds to think about it then he texted Reade, Zapata and Patterson then left his office. The others followed him five minutes later and the rest of the department 10 minutes after that.

He had his vest on, not that it would matter if Tate was using amour piercing bullets. Kurt entered the deserted warehouse cautiously, he had his gun drawn ready, and he made his way further into the building. When he walked into the main part he saw Tate on his knees with his hands on his head, Kurt didn't like this and scanned the room for any information but couldn't see anything so he looked back to Tate.

"If it isn't Assistant Director Weller, where's Dumb and Dumber? They wouldn't let you come in here by yourself, Reade and Zapata you better show yourselves!"

Tate waited; Kurt kept his eye on him even when he heard the others coming in. Both Reade and Zapata flanked Kurt on either side, Reade to his left and Zapata to his right, but they weren't that close to him, they covered as much of the space as they could while keeping their eyes and guns trained on Tate.

"Well, well, well, isn't it nice to have a reunion? It's like old times isn't it the four of us together. Well until you had your little tramp arrest me!"

Kurt and Zapata saw Reade step a little closer at the insult.

"Reade." Was all Kurt had to say

"Still taking orders I see Reade, do you even think for yourself or was it on big brother's orders for you to sleep with his little sister because who would want to touch that? She's spoiled goods after all…"

"Kurt, guys, I know this is hard but he's trying to goad you. He's probably trying suicide by cop and then you would be investigated as he appears to be unarmed." Patterson said

"Tate, you killed five agents to get my attention, now you have it. What do you want?"

"I want to be an agent. I want to be a team leader. I should be Assistant Director not you! I was a much better agent than you but you got all the opportunities!"

"BULLSHIT! You had the same opportunities that I did but you fucked up!"

"What's the matter with wanting a little more money? We put our lives on the line for the job and we get paid peanuts!"

"That's what you signed up for! Nowhere on the application did it say you were going to become a millionaire working for the government. You knew the risk when you applied that you could die on the job. Everyone that applies know this, this is true for any law enforcement!"

"I didn't hurt anyone…"

"You skimmed drugs and money from raids! You treated the female agents like dirt…"

"We both know that there's only one thing women are good for and it's not being an agent!"

"You disgust me! FIDELITY. BRAVERY. INTEGRITY. Agents, including those that you killed, demonstrated those traits. They demonstrate them every day when they come into work. They work to keep this country safe. They make sacrifices as do their families to make sure people can enjoy their lives. You were and have always been an embarrassment and a disgrace to the Bureau!"

"You know, I didn't think you were into goths but boy was I wrong! Jane is it?"

Tate saw he got a reaction from the usually stoic Weller when he mentioned the name.

"Ah, I see that it is. She must be good in the sack! Really good for you to date a member of your team! Don't worry when I get out of here I'll show her what a real man is like, I'll tap that like there's no tomorrow, then I'll move onto your little sis after I've dealt with your nephew, and I'll even give Zapata here a pity ride…"

Kurt took a step forward.

"Weller! Jane, Sarah and Sawyer are waiting for you…" Zapata said

"Kurt don't give him what he wants…" Patterson said via the comms

"Weller! Don't let him get in your head…" Reade said

Kurt was listening to all of this and before he could acknowledge his team, his family, a shot was fired and went through the back of Tate's head through to the front where he landed face front on the ground. The three of them just stood there in stunned silence, it took them a few seconds to understand what just happened.

"Shots fired, shots fired! Who took the shot? No one had the go to take the shot!" demanded Kurt

He listened as all teams denied taking the shot.

"We have a rogue shooter, must be in the building on the North side of our current location…"

"On it, we have a team going to check it out…"

Kurt moved closer to Tate's body.

"Weller, you need to be careful, you may still be in the crosshairs!" Zapata said

"We're all in the shooter's line of sight, we have been since we walked in but he didn't take the shots. I'm pretty sure we're fine!"

"If anything happens to you, Sarah's going to kill me you know that right?" asked Reade

"You're afraid of my sister?" Teased Kurt

"HELL YEAH! If something happens to you and I could have stopped it, she will KILL ME!"

"I can't believe that you're afraid of Sarah…" Kurt chuckled

"Who are you kidding? If something happens to Reade you know Sarah will skin you alive! So don't even pretend that she doesn't scare you as well!" declared Zapata

"I will admit to nothing!"

"What are you doing?" Reade asked

"I just want to make sure…"

They watched and covered him while he walked to the body. He felt for a pulse and when he felt nothing he turned the body over. There was shock on Tate's face, at least it was quick, it was more than he deserved thought Kurt. Kurt didn't know what made him but he undid a few of the buttons on Tate's shirt and was shocked to find a timer with less than a minute on the clock. He got up and shouted.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW! MOVE IT!"

All three started to run for the exit, Zapata was the furthest away as she was on Weller's right side, while she was running she tripped and fell. Reade and Weller heard this and they both, without any hesitation, rushed back and as she was getting up they pulled her up and kept their hands on her and pulled her along as they ran for the exit. They just about got out of the building when it exploded behind them, the force throwing them forward. They landed quite close to each other and Kurt lifted himself up quickly to cover their bodies with his so they wouldn't be injured with the flying debris. He also managed to cover his head with his hands to avoid possible head injuries. He didn't know how long they lay there but then he heard Patterson.

"GUYS? GUYS? SPEAK TO ME! GUYS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?"

"Patterson, stop shouting, I already have a headache…"

"Weller! I'm so happy to hear your voice. How are Reade and Zapata?"

"I would be better if I wasn't being crushed by a wall of muscle!" sniped Zapata

"Yeah, I need a bit more room to breathe boss…" said Reade

"Oh thank goodness you're all fine! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Kurt felt hands pulling at him and he realised it was other agents and paramedics helping them. All three managed to stand up with some help. Kurt had just regained his balance when he nearly lost it when Patterson barrelled into him to hug him, he grunted a little at the force with which she hugged him, then she was doing the same to both Reade and Zapata, he was glad to see that they were wincing in pain from the tech geek's embrace as he was. Then Patterson was holding out a cell for him, he looked at her and she mouthed 'Sarah' and he shook his head and pointed to Reade who also shook his head, they both looked to Zapata who held her hands up in defence and she was shaking her head.

"I CAN SEE ALL THREE OF YOU, YOU KNOW!" said Sarah on speaker

They all winced but looked to Patterson for answers.

"There were cameras in the warehouse, everything was broadcasted then camera crews started showing up and caught the explosion…"

"SO ALL THREE OF YOU BETTER GET INTO THE AMBULANCE AND HEAD TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET SEEN TO. IF YOU DON'T I WILL PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL MYSELF! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

All the agents, paramedics, camera crews and members of the public watched as the three agents all mumbled a 'yes' and slowly made their way to the waiting ambulance.

"I really want to meet his sister!" said one paramedic whispered

They reached the hospital and each was shown into a cubicle to be assessed. Thankfully it was mostly abrasions from the explosion, although Tasha did have a sprained ankle from her fall. Once they were cleared, Patterson was waiting for them and told them what one of the teams found.

"There was a note, it said 'for my sister'."

The four of them looked at each other each of them not really wanting to voice what they were thinking.

"So Jane has a brother?" asked Kurt

"It could be in reference to either Danielle or Julie…" Patterson said

"Do you really believe that?" asked Zapata

"No. But on the plus side he doesn't mind Weller dating her!"

Kurt gave her an incredulous look as did Reade but Zapata just chuckled.

"I'm going to go and check on Jane." Declared Kurt

"We're coming too!" said Zapata

They made their way to Jane's room and were surprised to find it empty. The bed was ready for a new occupant. A nurse entered the room after them and they asked her where Jane was, her answer surprised them.

"She signed herself out AMA."

"What?" said a deceptively calm Weller

"She was adamant about leaving here. That is one stubborn woman!"

"How long ago was this?" asked Patterson

"About an hour or so."

About the time they were getting told off by Sarah. They were left alone in the room when the nurse left.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Patterson

Kurt turned to them, his body language telling them how angry he was.

"You three better prepare for a funeral because I'm going to kill Jane!"

He turned and almost reached the door when Patterson spoke.

"Why? You walked out of hospital AMA after that explosion in the …"

Kurt turned around and took a step in Patterson's direction which resulted in the computer geek stepping behind Zapata for safety.

"…gallery."

Before Kurt could continue Patterson's cell rang and she gave it to Zapata to give to Weller.

"Sarah?" Kurt answered

"YOU LET JANE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL?"

Kurt rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"I didn't let her do anything; she signed herself out AMA…"

"I WONDER WHERE SHE GOT THAT FROM!?"

"Hey!"

"Well she's in your room resting."

"Pack a bag you and Sawyer are spending the night at Reade's!"

He looked to his second who nodded his acceptance of this.

"Ok, don't be too hard on her; she's been through a lot!"

"We just got blown up!"

"I know I saw!"

"We'll see you soon."

Kurt hung up and gave the cell back to Patterson. They all made their way back to his apartment. He had just put his key in the lock when the door was pulled open and he had Sarah in his arms and her tears down his neck. He had to carry her a little so the others could enter. Sawyer rushed past them to hug Reade who had knelt down to capture him. Zapata and Patterson went to the refrigerator to get some drinks. When mother and son had finished with their hugs they swapped partners, now Kurt's waist was wet as well as his neck with his nephew's tears. Everyone ignored the kissing that was going on between Reade and Sarah. Once Sawyer was finished he wrapped his arms around Zapata then Patterson for good measure as did Sarah. They stayed for about ten minutes then after another round of hugs for Kurt they left all moving to Reade's place at Sarah's and Reade's insistence, they wanted the team to be together well the majority of the team.

Kurt locked the door after they left and made his way to his room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was under the covers but he could make out that she was wearing one of his shirts. He went to her and kissed her forehead, he didn't want to wake her. He sat on the chair by the side and just watched her and was so grateful that she was fine apart from the bullet wound. He didn't know how long he watched her for but eventually she started to stir. When she saw him she had a wide smile on her face.

"Kurt!"

"Don't you 'Kurt' me! Why the hell did you sign out of the hospital AMA?"

Kurt had moved to her side by then and she had sat up at his tone.

"I hate hospitals and I'm fine!"

"You're not fine! You were shot in the shoulder and I had to watch you bleed, there was so much blood I thought…I thought…"

"Hey, I'm fine!"

Jane cupped his face and brought his mouth to hers where she kissed him and initiated a deeper kiss than they were used to. It took Kurt by surprise but after the initial shock he let himself savour the moment. When they pulled apart she rested her head on his chest.

"It's not as if I was blown up or anything!" said Jane

She felt him stiffen then he chuckled and relaxed.

"We're all fine just some cuts and scrapes, we all got checked out at the hospital and we were not admitted!"

"I saw the footage; Sarah and Sawyer were watching it again when I arrived, the news stations kept it on repeat. We were all scared until we saw the agents and paramedics help you up. It looked close, too close!"

"Yeah, well I would rather forget about it but I can't until we file our reports. Speaking of which I have to talk to you about something…"

"Not now, tomorrow. I just want to enjoy having you to myself. We need to have the team over for a meal or something at some point to celebrate this one."

"Fine, but we really need to talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's soon enough."

Jane looked up and into Kurt's eyes and moved his face down to hers to capture his mouth again. Jane leaned back and pulled Kurt down with her, she loved the feel of him on top of her. They pulled apart when air was needed but their faces remained close. Jane had a wide smile on her face and then she bit her bottom lip, Kurt knew what she wanted but he wanted their first time to be when they were both ready, not when they'd both just had near death experiences and one of them was injured. So he reluctantly pulled further back much to Jane's astonishment, she opened her mouth in shock.

"So are you hungry? You must be, you haven't eaten in ages…"

"Of course I'm hungry but not for your cooking!" she said with a pointed look

Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen while you're injured! So you better get up!"

Jane knew that stubborn look on his face and knew that they weren't going to be consummating their relationship anytime soon. She pushed the covers off of her and got up and noticed Kurt's hungry look in her direction when he saw her in his shirt, a sight that wasn't new to him.

They made their way to the kitchen where Jane sat on a stool by the breakfast bar and watched as Kurt made them a light meal of scrambled eggs and toast. They ate sitting side by side. Jane picked up their empty plates and took them to the sink to wash them as Kurt dried. They, meaning Kurt, decided to watch a film. Jane wasn't too bothered she snuggled up to Kurt and laid her head on top of his heart so she could hear it beat, it lulled her into a light sleep. Kurt wasn't that into the film he just didn't want to go straight to bed in case Jane had other things on her mind. He switched the TV off and carried Jane back into their room and laid her down on the bed and covered her. He left her to go to the bathroom and came back to find her awake.

"I'll just go and use the bathroom; you didn't have to carry me!"

"I wanted to."

Jane shook her head as she left the room. When she came back she gave him a quick kiss on his mouth then she snuggled onto his chest to listen to his heartbeat again.

He woke up at his usual time. He managed to remove himself from the bed without waking Jane up which was a miracle in itself. Jane was usually an early riser like him. She probably needed her rest though after what she'd been through. He would have loved to have stayed in bed with her, he would love to spend the day with her but he was the boss and he had reports to file, it sucked being the boss. He remembered to send a text to both Zapata and Reade to let them know that he didn't expect them to come in as they should be resting up. He then texted Hamilton, Anders and Martinez to let them know they could come in later after all they were standing guard at Jane's room in the hospital since she was admitted, he was thankful that Martinez actually accompanied Jane back to his apartment.

He left a note for Jane to let her know that he made her a Thermos of coffee and that there were some pastries that she could have for breakfast. He arrived at the office by 6 which was usual for him. He decided to get started on his report, he should have dealt with it yesterday but the shock of the explosion plus the fact that he really wanted to see Jane, Sarah and Sawyer after everything Tate said, even though he knew he was dead, he had to make sure they were fine himself. Plus the shock of Jane releasing herself AMA made him forget about the report. His phone kept on ringing with interview requests from a lot of news stations. Every time they got their station name in he would reply 'no comment', they were relentless though. His report would have taken him an hour tops but it took him nearly three hours to complete. When he had finished his report and emailed it to Pellington, he looked up to see Jane walking into the bullpen. He stood up and made his way to her.

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"I work here!" said a confused Jane

"Yes, but you should be at home resting!"

"I'm fine, I've been resting for 48 hours, that's enough rest plus I have to file my report!"

"Your report can wait!"

"Weller, I'm fine. It's just a graze…"

"IT WAS NOT A GRAZE!"

There was silence in the bullpen at his outburst. He just stood there with his eyes closed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before opening his eyes.

"Look, you need to rest. Reade and Zapata are also taking the day off…"

"What are you talking about? They're in Patterson's lab!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are, they texted me and told me to meet them there. Look their stuff is by their desks!"

True enough, when Kurt looked he could see Reade's jacket on the back of his chair and Zapata's coffee cup on her desk; he didn't even see them enter the bullpen. He stood there with his mouth open and when he looked around he noticed Hamilton, Anders and Martinez were at their desks, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought I told you three to come in later?"

"I didn't get your message."

"My kid was playing with my phone this morning."

"Huh, oh well!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the responses; Jane had a smirk on her face. He followed her to Patterson's lab. When they entered all three were around Patterson's main computer as if it was a normal day.

"I told you two to take the day off!"

All three turned around and when they saw Jane they all went to hug her and ignored Kurt. He was getting really frustrated.

"I repeat I thought I told you to take a day off!"

"Really? I didn't get that message." Said Reade

"I just ignored your message." Declared Zapata

Kurt closed his eyes and took in a couple of calming breaths but it didn't work.

"Why?"

"We still have work to do! Plus we wanted to be here for Jane." Said Zapata

"Me? Why?"

Jane turned to Kurt for an explanation.

"Remember yesterday I said we needed to talk?"

Jane nodded.

"Well the shooter left a message for us…"

"What message?"

Patterson brought it up on her screen.

"For my sister!"

"So Danielle's or Julie's siblings did this?"

"Danielle is an only child and Julie's siblings have airtight alibies." Said Kurt

Jane looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Well the only other female that was injured was you…"

Jane stood there stock still. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at everyone in the room and they all had the same look on their faces, concern.

"I have a brother?"

"It looks like it!"

"Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he come forward before?"

"Well we know why he didn't stay, he would have been arrested for murder as for why he didn't come forward before we have no idea…" said Patterson

Kurt moved to wrap his arms around her, they usually didn't do any PDAs in the office but this was their team and they knew they were together plus it was just them in Patterson's lab.

"We don't know why he did what he did. We can only hope that he will contact you…"

"He didn't show up to help me when I came out of the bag though, did he?"

"Jane, we don't know anything…"

"I do! My whole family is in this room with the exception of Sarah and Sawyer! That's all I need to know!"

Kurt couldn't stand the hurt look on her face so he kissed her hoping that it would bring a smile to her face and he wasn't disappointed. They had just taken a step away from each other when the door opened and Director Pellington was standing there.

"Ah Kurt, I've finally found you!"

"Sir? I didn't realise you were going to be here today."

"After yesterday's events of course I was going to come. I had to make sure you were all ok. Good job yesterday, although you may not want to cut it too close next time!"

"We'll remember that next time!" said Zapata sarcastically

"Kurt walk with me to your office, we have something to discuss that you may find a little unorthodox!"

Kurt stiffened at this as did the others. They all followed Pellington and Kurt to his office, three of them pretending to work at their desk while Patterson unashamedly listening. The door to Kurt's office was closed but the whole office heard Kurt.

"NO WAY IN HELL! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING!"

The door to his office was pulled open with a force that nearly took it off of its hinges. Kurt came storming out and would have carried on if it wasn't for Pellington.

"ASSISTANT DIRECTOR WELLER! YOU'RE UNDER THE MISTAKEN IMPRESSION THAT IT IS AN OPTION, IT ISN'T. THIS IS HAPPENING. THE ONLY CHOICE YOU HAVE IS YOU AND YOUR TEAM FOR ONE HOUR ON PRIME TIME OR YOU IN 20 MINUTES FOR TEN MINUTES! CHOOSE!"

Kurt was breathing heavily. He knew he was backed into a corner and there was no way he could get out of it.

"Fine! 10 minutes in 20 minutes!"

"I'm glad you finally see it my way."

"I didn't really have a choice did I?"

"Maybe your team could…"

"NO WAY! THE WHOLE OFFICE WERE PART OF YESTERDAY NOT JUST ME, READE AND ZAPATA! NO ONE IN THIS OFFICE IS GOING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERAS! THEY WILL BE MADE IF THEY GO UNDER COVER IF THEY DO THIS PRESS CONFERENCE!"

"Fine! But you're still not getting out of it; you may want to smarten up a bit, image is everything…"

"Yes sir!" said Kurt sarcastically

Twenty minutes later Kurt, the director and some other suits were at the top of the steps to the building. Kurt assumed there would be one or two reporters but there seemed to be at least 50 which shocked him. He read out a brief statement.

"Agents Andrew Evans, Dylan Levi, Danielle Luscowitz, James Eggert and Julie Wells were exemplary agents who were a credit to their families and the bureau. They dedicated their careers to protecting and serving their country with honour they will be missed! Dominic Tate, a former agent who was arrested and found guilty of taking drugs and money from evidence and of sexually harassing female agents was killed yesterday by an as yet unknown shooter. He was the lead suspect in the deaths of five FBI agents."

The reporters asked their questions and Kurt answered them as honestly as he could and if he couldn't he just said 'no comment'.

"Assistant Director Weller, are you really afraid of your baby sister?"

Kurt was a little surprised by the question but he couldn't help the smile that escaped or the soft look he got when he thought about Sarah.

"No comment!" Kurt said with a big smile

After that he left the rest to Pellington and the other suits. Kurt made his way back up to the bullpen where he was greeted with wolf whistles and applause. He gave them all a look and loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. The noise was still going on until he threatened the office.

"If this carries on you'll be on a prime time show this evening for an hour!"

It worked a treat the noise stopped. His department was full of hard workers but like him, none of them were glory hunters, and the thought of being in front of the cameras never occurred to them, in fact in terrified a lot of them. They liked their job but they didn't do it for the public recognition.

Kurt went back to his office to carry on reading the endless reports that came across his desk every day. It must have been around an hour later when he was interrupted by Agent Danvers.

"Hey Boss, is it ok if I leave early?"

"Pellington wants everyone to stay here until 5 today, he wants a meeting…"

Kurt watched as the agent's face changed but he nodded.

At 5 everyone was in the large conference room located on another floor, everyone was surprised by what they saw there were instructions for them to get a drink. There were a few tables full of bottles of drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, then around the edges and in the centre of the room were tables laden with food. Kurt grabbed a bottle of beer and walked to the front of the room when his agents saw him they became quiet.

"Five agents, Andrew Evans, Dylan Levi, Danielle Luscowitz, James Eggert and Julie Wells will be missed. Please raise your glasses in their memory."

He watched as every person in the room took a sip of their drink while thinking of their fallen colleagues.

"I'm don't like public speaking but this needs to be said. I am very proud to work with every one of you. Your dedication over these difficult weeks was amazing and I wanted you to know that I appreciate all the hours you have all put in. You are all credits to yourselves, your families and the bureau. This is just a small way of saying thank you. So please enjoy, oh and by the way you have all been given a long weekend, so I don't expect anyone to be here until Tuesday at the earliest!"

There were cheers and people started to head towards the food. He mingled with groups of agents and techs and said thanks to all of them for their hard work. His cell started to ring and he answered it. He was looking at his team and they were looking at him to see if they needed to leave but he shook his head and held out some fingers to indicate that he'd be five minutes, they nodded and carried on enjoying the festivities. Jane noticed that it had been at least thirty minutes since they saw Kurt, she had an idea where she would find him so she made her way to some of the tables and loaded a plateful of food and grabbed a couple of bottles of soft drinks and headed out. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room. They all knew where she was going and they were all happy that Weller had someone who cared about him; they just wished they would get married already so someone could win the pool!

Jane made her way back to the bullpen and low and behold there was Kurt in his office working at his desk, his jacket was off as was his tie and he had undone some buttons and he had rolled his sleeves up, he only became this comfortable when he assumed he wouldn't be seeing anyone. He looked up when he heard his door open.

"Fancy seeing you here!" said Jane

"Hey."

Jane moved to his side and looked into the bullpen to make sure no one was there and when she was sure they were alone she quickly kissed him.

"So did you actually receive a call or did you get Patterson to fake the call so you could come here?"

She watched as his ears turned pink.

"Sawyer called and wanted to talk to me…"

"Sawyer?"

"Yes, Sawyer, our nephew!"

Jane's eyes softened at that, she couldn't be mad at him, he only liked socialising with the team as he could be himself as the boss he kind of had to remain a little distant.

"Here, I brought you some food and something to drink."

"I have my beer."

"What, the one that you've been nursing since the beginning? C'mon, who are you trying to kid?"

He smiled at her.

"So do you have a lot more to do?"

"I want to finish these up so we can enjoy the long weekend!"

Jane sat up at this.

"You mean you're going to take the long weekend as well?"

"Yeah, if I finish these!"

"Can I help with anything?"

"Unfortunately, no but thanks."

"It was really nice of you to show your appreciation for the department…"

"They earned it. They did themselves proud!"

"And you!"

"And me."

"C'mon get on with …whatever you're doing then we can get out of here and enjoy 96 hours of freedom!"

"Don't jinx us!"

"Hush! Get working!"

They smiled at each other. Jane went to gather her things and completed any outstanding paper work on his desk. They worked in companionable silence. Jane watched from the corner of her eyes that Kurt would occasionally pick up something from the plate she had brought and sample it. He did this every so often and eventually the plate was empty. Once she had finished her work, she got her tablet and started to read the book that she was in the middle of. She got comfortable by taking the other chair in front of Kurt's desk and making it into her own foot stool, she also got the navy blanket and placed it over her, Kurt smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and got back to her book and he got back to his work. The next time he looked up at her he saw that she was asleep it was just after nine. When he finished everything it was close to ten. He shut down his computer and gathered all his things and then crouched down by Jane and kissed her forehead.

"Jane? Jane?"

"Mmmmm, Kurt!" she murmured which made him smile.

He tried again.

"Jane, c'mon, it's time for us to head home…"

This time his voice penetrated her subconscious and she slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes to see him by her side, the sight made her smile. She cupped his cheek and pulled him closer to her and kissed him, she didn't care if anyone saw or not, he leaned into the kiss, they both forgot for a moment where they were but the need for air reminded them. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads on the other and smiled.

"That's a great way to wake up!"

Kurt chuckled.

"C'mon, we have a nice long weekend to start!"

Jane stood up and folded the blanket and collected her belongings. He didn't care if anyone saw them, it was really late and he would have been surprised if there was anyone still in the office, he took her hand in his and they walked out hand in hand, Jane was leaning against him and he loved the feeling of her body against his. In the elevator Jane faced him and wrapped her arms around him, her head was on his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head as his arms surrounded her. It was a short ride but they both thought it was worth it. They walked hand in hand to the SUV and when they were in the car they kept on smiling at the other when they caught each other's eyes.


End file.
